


spooks-draft work

by BABAL



Series: draft archive [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABAL/pseuds/BABAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>단순 저장본. 오타/어미 미수정.<br/>본편. 챕터 구분 없음.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spooks-draft work

스푹스 시즌7서 루카스처럼 리처드가 MI6인데 러시아에 스파이로 보내졌다가 MI6내부에서 첩보가 새는 바람에 정체 들켜서 러시아 감옥에서 온갖 고문을 당하면서 8년을 보냄. 그러다가 FSB(구KGB)랑 MI6랑 서로 죄수 맞바꾸기 거래가 이뤄져서 겨우 영국에 돌아옴. 근데 당연히 8년을 거기 있었으니까 리처드가 러시아한테 스파이짓 하겠다는 딜을 했는지 어떤지를 어쨌든 확인해야겠지 리처드도 절차적으로 해야 하는거 아니깐 자기가 조국에 충성하느라 8년 고문을 견뎠는데도 영국에 와서 또 감옥에 갇혀서 자기가 어느쪽에 충성하는건지 확인하는 몇 달간의 디브리핑을 해야 한다는 건 이해함. 감정적으로는 힘들지만... 말이 디브리핑이지 거의 취조 받는거나 다름 없기 때문임. 

당연히 영국 돌아와도 일단 감옥에 가게 될 건 알고 있었는데, 막상 MI6 사람들한테 양팔 붙들려서 감옥 앞에 딱 서니깐 허탈한 웃음만 나옴. 8년 내내 하루 하루를 제발 내일은 눈 뜨면 더 이상 감옥 안이 아니기만 기도하면서 살았는데 영국에 돌아왔는데도 자기는 또 감옥에 감. 적어도 러시아 감옥처럼 심한 장소는 아니고, 정치사범들 수용하는 그런 곳이라 깔끔하고 어쨌든 시설은 쾌적함. 러시아 감옥에 비하면 완전 오성급 호텔임. 하지만 감옥은 감옥인거. 

그렇게 3주쯤 지나고, 어느날 또 디브리핑 하러 (라고 쓰고 취조하러 라고 읽음 ㅇㅇ..)  취조실에 불려가 앉아있는데, 문 열리고 MI6요원 둘이 들어오는데, 한 명은 리페이스 다른 한 명은 딘 오고먼...  리페이스는 8년 전에 알던 사이임. 딘은 4년 전에 들어온 신입이라 초면임. 좀 더 정확히 말하자면 리페이스는 8년 전만 해도 리처드랑 동거하던 사이였음. 리처드는 유일하게 자신과 리페이스가 사겼다는 걸, 심지어 동거까지 할 만큼 진지한 관계였다는 걸 아는 제임스(보푸르)에게 귀띔을 받아서 리페이스가 3년쯤 전부터 딘이랑 사귀기 시작했다는 걸 알고 있었음. 당연히 사내 연애니까 리페이스는 리처드와 사귈 때 처럼 비밀로 하고 있었고. 

8년만에 서로 처음으로 보는 자리. 리페이스랑 리처드는 각각 속이 까맣게 타들어갔음. 리처드는 전-애인이자 동기인 리페이스랑, 전-애인의 현재 애인인 딘을 말없이 바라봤음. 자기가 죽은 줄 알았을테니 리페이스도 어쩔 수 없었을거라고. 5년이나 기다렸으면 많이 기다린거라고. 그가 자기 행복을 찾아 자신을 잊고 다른 사람을 찾은 걸 비난할 수는 없다고 속으로 수십번이고 생각했었지만, 정작 이렇게 얼굴 마주하고 나니까, 심지어 현재 애인이라는 애송이까지 함께 마주하니까속이 찢어지는 것 같았음. 리처드는 딘을 주의깊게 훑어보면서 8년전의 자신과 딘을 비교하지 않을 수가 없었음. 자존심을 밑바닥까지 뒤엎는 기분이어서 하지 않으려 애썼지만...어쩔 수 없었음. 딘 오고먼에게서 자신과 닮은 점은 있는지, 있다면 그게 뭘 의미하는건지, 그가 자신보다....지금이야 비교도 안 될테니 8년전의 자신보다 매력적인지.... 

 리페이스는 리처드가 자신이 딘과 사귀는 걸 아는 줄은 모름. 하지만 언젠간 자기는 결국 다른 사람들처럼 네가 죽었다고 생각하고, 널 포기하고, 다른 사람을 사귀기 시작했다고. 그게 지금 여기 있는 딘 오고먼이라는 말을 해야 할 생각을 하니 속이 바짝바짝 타들어감. ...왜 나는 조금 더 기다리지 못했을까. 러시아 감옥에서 8년을 그는 하루 하루 어떻게 견뎠을까. 왜 나는 그가 살아있을거라 믿어주지 못했나... 리처드 꼴이 말이 아니니까 더 그랬음. 신체검사 결과지를 원래 리페이스는 볼 수 없는 자료인데 위험을 무릅쓰고 사진만 겨우 봤음. 동거하던 관계니까 리처드 몸은 눈 감고도 그릴 정도로 속속들이 잘 알고 있었는데... 리처드가 그렇게나 말라서는 문신 하나 없던 사람이 온몸이 문신으로 뒤덮여있었음. ...그리고 없었던 흉터들도... 

네 시간의 심문이 끝나고 리페이스랑 딘은 일어남. 리처드는 얌전히 앉아있었음. 그럴 수밖에 없었음. 양손은 수갑 채워져있었고 양 발목과 손목에는 쇠사슬이 연결되어서 의자에 바짝 매여있었음. 현재는 거의 영양실조 상태지만 8년 전까지는 경력이 아주 화려한 현장 요원이었던 만큼 그는 그런 삼엄한 경비를 받았음. 그냥 나가려다가 리페이스는 차마 그냥 가지 못하고 문에서 돌아섬.

"될 수 있는 한 힘써줄테니, 불편한 거 있으면 알려줘."

딘은 둘이 아는 사이였어요?하는 표정으로 리페이스와 리처드를 번갈아보았음. 리처드는 아무말 없이 자기 맞은편에 매직 미러만 뚫어져라 바라봄. 딘이 뒤에서 주춤하는데 리페이스가 다시 입을 염.

"리처드." 

아미티지 요원이 아니라 이름을 불렀음. 리처드는 그게 그렇게 그리웠으면서도 막상 들으니까 도리어 아프기만 해서 씁쓸한 웃음이 남. 8년 내내, 하루 하루 미치지 않기 위해... 특히 독방에 갇혔던 마지막 4년은... 그 지옥같은 시간을 리처드는 단지 리페이스 생각만으로 버텼음. 여기서 살아서 제정신으로만 버티기만 하면...그럼 언젠가는 조국이 자기를 구해줄 거라고, 그럼 집에 돌아갈 수 있을거라고... 리페이스와 살던 그 집으로... 며칠을 전기 고문이나 물 고문, 아니면 단순히 채찍질을 당하다가 2주고 3주고 사람 그림자도 못 보고 보내고 나면 고문관이 그리울 지경이었음. 고문당하는게 그리울 정도였음. 적어도 옆에 다른 사람이 있으니까... 적어도 누군가가 말을 거니까...  그게 고문관이 노리는 거였지만... 

그렇기에 리처드에겐 러시아 감옥이나  MI6의 감옥에 갇힌 것이나 그게 그거였음. 아니 완전 똑같았음. 러시아 감옥에 비하면 지금 있는 감방은 말끔하고 쾌적했음. 하지만 하루종일 창문도 없이 시간도 모르고 사람 그림자도 못 보고 지내다가 (식사 배급 시간도 불규칙해서 시간을 전혀 알 수 없었음. 그들은 마치 그가 정말로 스파이라도 되는것처럼 다뤘음.) 영문도 모르고 취조실로 일단 끌려가서 한참을 기다리고 앉아있으면 어느날은 정신 감정사들과 내리 10시간을 취조 같은 디브리핑을 해야 했고 어느 날은 MI6요원들과 디브리핑을 해야 했음.  리처드는 물리적인 위치만 영국으로 바꼈다 뿐이지 여전히 러시아 감옥에 있는거나 다름 없었음. 

"...감옥은 지겹도록 봤어." 

어차피 안 될거라 생각해서 리처드는 완전히 체념한 목소리로 말했음. 리페이스도 그것만은 도저히 해줄 수가 없었음.  하지만 리페이스는 적어도 지금같은 그 감옥보다는 조금이라도 나은 곳에서 감시를 받을 수는 없겠냐고 백방으로 뛰었음. 그 결과 리페이스는 비록 24시간 다른 요원이 옆에 붙어 생활할 것이고 모든 장소 (화장실 포함)에 사각지대 없이 CCTV로 감시받겠지만 최소한 장소 자체는 MI6의 안전 가옥에 리처드를 머물 수 있게 할 수 있었음. 24시간 옆에 붙어있을 요원으로는 에이단 터너가 선발됨. 

* * *

리페이스가 집에 돌아왔을땐 집이 비어있는 줄 알았음. 불도 안 켜져 있어서 식탁에 열쇠 던지고 착잡한 마음으로 거실 소파에 털썩 누웠는데 갑자기 누가 입술에 키스를 하는거임. 그래서 눈떠보니깐 딘이 방금 샤워하고 나왔는지 (물소리는 안 났지만 뭐 수건으로 물기 닦고 있었나봄) 물에 젖어서 뜨겁게 촉촉한 기운을 풍기면서 허리 숙여서 키스하고 있는거임. 리페이스는 평소라면 이런 장난기어린 딘을 즐거워하면서 받아들였을거지만 지금은 영 그럴 기분이 아니어서 살며시 밀어냈음. 딘은 머쓱한듯 잠시 서 있다가 옆에 와서 파고들어 앉았음. 딘은 한여름에도 (지금은 늦가을이긴 하지만) 뜨거운 물로 샤워하는 사람이었음.  샤워인지 목욕인지 구분이 안 갈 정도로 오래 하는 걸 좋아했고. ...리처드는 한겨울에도 찬물로 샤워하는 사람이었는데... 늘 재빨랐고. ...리페이스는 딘의 살갗에서 느껴지는 따뜻한 열기조차도 리처드가 생각났음. 딘을 고른건 단순히 그가... 리처드와 정 반대여서그래서 그런 거였는데... ... 딘에게도 못할 짓이긴 했었지만 그땐 리처드가 죽었다고 생각해서...

"아미티지 때문에 그래요?"

딘이 조심스레 스킨십을 시도하다가 여전히 리페이스가 전혀 기분이 내키지 않는 듯하니까 그냥 다정하게 어깨를 어루만지며 물었음. 딘에게 이러면 안 되는데 하는 생각이 들었지만, 무슨 바람이라도 피는 것마냥 죄진 기분이 들었지만 리페이스는 도저히 표정이 풀리질 않았음 지난 2주간 자신이 리처드를 적어도 그 감옥에서는 꺼내주려고 동분서주하는 동안에도 딘은 잠자코 있었음 자신이 먼저 말할때까지 묻지도 않고 끈기있게 기다려줬는데 이렇게 계속 밀어낼 순 없었음. 리페이스는 한참 있다가 입을 열었음.

"동기야. 같은 팀이었고."

"...그 정도면 할 만큼 했어요. 할 수 있는 것보다도 더 많이. 그러니까 그렇게 죄책감 느낄 거 없어요."

"리처드는... ... ... 리처드는 실수하지 않았어. 내부에서 첩보가 새나간거였지."

"누군진 잡았어요?" 

리페이스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였음. 그 자식을 잡아냈을 때... 리페이스는 징계를 먹을 정도로 개인적으로 폭력을 행사했었음. 마음 같아선 그자식을 죽이고 종신형이라도 받고 싶었음. 제임스가 중간에 말려서 징계를 먹을 정도로밖에 패주지 못했지만. 딘은 8년 전의 리처드를 본 적은 없었지만 지금 그 모습만 보더라도 충격적이긴 했음... 8년을 러시아 감옥에서... 한편으로는 조국에 대한 충성심을 저버리지 않아 8년이나 고문 받아야 했던 사람을 이렇게 취급하는게 그도 착잡했지만 다른 한편으로는 리페이스나 다른 요원들과는 달리 리처드를 전혀 모르던 사이여서 그런지 그를 진심으로 의심하기도 했음. 8년은 버텼다고 하자. 그럼 지금은? 지금 그의 충성심이 어디에 있는지 알아내야 했음. 밝혀야만 했음. 강도 높은 심문이 있는 건 어쩔 수 없었음. 8년이나 러시아의 잔혹한 고문을 버틴 요원인 만큼, 그 머릿속에 진짜로 무슨 생각을 품고 있는지 알려면 이쪽도 그만한 압박은 해야 했음. 리페이스도 그걸 모르진 않았음. 리처드를 알던 사람이든 아니든간에 MI6에 지금 리처드를 저렇게 취급하는 게 재밌거나 즐겁거나해서 하는 사람은 단 한 명도 없었음. 오히려 다들 적든 많든 죄책감을 느낄 정도로 불편했음. 하지만 이건 절차적으로 필요했고, 어쩔 수 없는 일이었음. 

"...예전엔 문신 같은건 하나도 없었는데."

딘은 '러시아 감옥에서 8년이니까요'하는 말이 곧장 떠올랐지만 그걸 입밖에 내진 않았음. 항상 리페이스가 좀 차가운 사람이라고 느꼈었는데 이렇게 동요하고 충격받고, 죄책감에 괴로워 하는 면이 있는 사람이었구나 싶었음. 지금껏 어딘가 항상 냉랭한 사람이었던 건 정보 유출로 동료를 잃은 경험 때문이었구나 싶어서 안타까운 마음이 들었음. 그래서 그를 위로하려 꼭 껴안고 토닥였음. 딘이 자기를 위로하려는 거란 걸 잘 아는 리페이스는 그걸 도저히 뿌리칠 수가 없었음. 하지만 리처드에 대한 죄책감 중 가장 참담한 부분은 바로 그를 더 기다리지 못하고 딘을 만났다는 거여서 자기 어깨를 토닥이는 딘의 손길이 닿을 적마다 쿵 쿵하고 누가 가슴 깊은 곳에 톱날질을 하는 것만 같았음.  

* * *

에이단은 입사 5년차에 이런 임무를 맡게 돼서 이제는 좀 커다란 책임도 맡기는구나 하고 뿌듯해야 하는건가 싶었음. 하지만 뿌듯함 따위... 리처드 아미티지가 누구인지는 이미 소문이 파다했음. 사람들은 러시아 감옥이란 말 대신 러시아 지옥이라 말했음. 본부에서 러시아에 정보를 팔아넘긴 두더지 놈 때문에 러시아 지옥에서 8년을 보낸 사람이라고.  그런 사람을 이런 대우를 해야 하는 건 역시 마음이 편치는 않았지만 그의 충성심이 어디에 있는지는 명확히 해야만 했음. 에이단은 내심 리페이스처럼 그래도 지위와 권력이 좀 있는 사람이 발벗고 나서서 아미티지를 정치사범들이나 가둬두 감옥에서는 빼낸 걸 다행으로 생각했음. 아무리 그래도 저렇게 영양상태도 건강상태도 엉망인 사람을 그정도로 가혹하게 취급하는 건 너무하지 싶었으니까.

물론 에이단 혼자서 24시간 감시하는 건 아니었음. 지하까지 합치면 총 4층인 이 안전가옥 전부를 리처드가 다 돌아다닐 수 있는 것도 아니었고. 지하층과 3층은 CCTV를 감시하는 인원들이 팀으로 상주하고 있었고, 2층은 요원들 숙소였고  리처드는 1층만 돌아다닐 수 있었음. 그것도 집 밖으로는 한 발자국도 못  나감. 1층의 모든 공간에는 사각지대 하나 없이 CCTV와 도청기가 설치되어서 지하와 3층에서 요원들이 24시간 모니터링... 그냥 겉모양새만 하얀벽으로 둘러싸인 사각형의 감방이 아닐 뿐 어차피 이것도 감옥이었음. 어떻게 보면 더 잔혹하기도 했고. 

 하지만 차량으로 호송하는 내내 리처드는 그런건 신경도 안 쓰는거 같았음. 원래대로라면 안대를 씌워 가는 동안 아무것도 보지 못하게 해야 하지만 휴고 부국장이 보더니 직접 안대를 벗겨 가버려서 아무도 감히 다시 아미티지의 눈을 가릴 생각도 못했음.  (이후에 다른 요원들은 그것 때문에 맥켈렌 국장한테 휴고 부국장이 까이는 걸 목격함) 하지만 정작 아미티지는 바깥 풍경에도 관심이 없고 그냥 모든 것에 관심이 없어보였음. 그에게 말을 거는 것도 어떤 방식으로든 의사소통 하는 것은 모두 원칙적으로 금지되어있었지만 (디브리핑때 정해진 요원들만 가능했음) 그게 아니었더라도 감히 그와 눈도 마주칠 수가 없었을거였음. 에이단은 바로 옆에 앉아 아미티지를 호송하는 내내 위압감을 느꼈음. 아미티지는 그냥 창문에 이마를 기대어 눈을 감고 있을 뿐이었지만, 그래서 몸은 아예 에이단 반대편으로 기울어있었지만  에이단은 바짝 굳어서 곁눈질로 아미티지의 드러난 팔목에 보이는 문신을 흘긋 보기만 했음. 그것도 아미티지가 언제 눈이라도 떠서 자기가 보는 걸 알까봐 살짝 살짝만 겨우 했음.  팔꿈치까지 걷어올려진 양 팔목에 보이는 문신만 해도 네 개였음.  물론 호송하기 이전에 혹시라도 그새 뭘 손에 넣진 않았나 하고 알몸으로 벗겨 검사를 했기 때문에 에이단은 이미 리처드의 몸에 문신이 열 개는 된다는 걸 알고 있었음. 오른쪽 어깨에 함선, 왼쪽 어깨에 꼭지점이 8개인 별, 등에는 8개의 교회 돔, 그 바로 위 뒷목선에는 '살아있는 한 희망한다'는 문구가, 배꼽 아래에는 '너 자신을 알라' 라는 문구가 각각 라틴어로 새겨져 있었음. 오른쪽 팔목에는 수갑과 사슬을 형상화한게 있었음. 에이단은 그것들은 의미를 잘 알고 있었음. 함선은 리처드가 탈옥을 시도했었음을 의미했고, 별과 교회 돔은 각각 그가 감옥에 있었던 햇수를 나타냈음.  하지만 다른 것들은 의미를 알 수가 없었음. 가슴팍에는 뭔지 모르겠는 이콘이 한가득 그려져 있었고, 오른쪽 손목 안쪽에도  러시아어인지 뭔가 적혀있고, 왼쪽 손목 안쪽에는 점 다섯 개가, 왼팔 안쪽에는 그가 미처 읽지 못한 문장이 가득했음. 

그 밖에도 보고서를 통해 리처드의 건강상태에 대해서도 에이단은 익히 잘 알고 있었음. 그래서 더더욱 누가 봐도 8년 내내 고문 당한 이 남자를 이렇게까지 비인간적으로 대해야 하나 하는 갈등이 마음 속에서 일고 있었음. 하지만 자신들에게는 정보를 주지 않았지만 분명 이렇게까지 바짝 경계할만큼 수상쩍은 부분이 있긴 있었던게 틀림없음. 휴고 부국장마저 (사람들 말로는 8년 전에 그를 제일 아끼던 직속 상사라 했음) 리페이스가 나서기 전까진 아무 말도 못하고 있었던 걸 보면 뭔가 있긴 있는게 확실했음. 에이단은 괜히 옆에서 눈감고 잠들어있는 저 허약해보이는 남자가 소름이 끼치게 무서웠음.  MI6가 아니면 당장 갈 곳도 없는 사람이라는게 더 그를  위협적으로 느끼게 했음. 잃을 게 아무것도 남아있지 않다는 거니까. 고아 출신이어서 연고지 하나 없었고, 8년전에 살던 집이나 사용하던 은행 계좌 등의 모든 재산은 이미 오래전에 MI6가 처분한 뒤였음. 사실상 리처드 아미티지라는 신원도 MI6외에서는 사망자였음. 8년 전에 이미...

에이단은 집안에 리처드를 감시반 에스코트 반 해서 데리고 들어갔을 때 더더욱 이 남자가 무서워졌음. 그는 한동안 멍하니 서있나 싶더니 거의 시선만 굴려 이곳 저곳을 응시했는데, 에이단을 비롯해서 CCTV화면을 보고 있는 모두는 숨이 멎는 것 같았음. 리처드가 하나씩 시선을 옮긴 곳은 정확히 CCTV가 숨겨져 있는 곳이었음. 보란듯이 천장 구석마다 까만 구체를 달아놓긴 했지만 그건 사실 더미였고, 실제 CCTV는 은근히 숨겨져 있었는데, 리처드는 들어선지 1분도 되지 않아 하나씩 감춰진 CCTV들과 아이컨택을 한 거임.

그는 씁쓸하게 웃더니 수갑을 풀어달라는 말도 없이 그냥 거실 소파에 피곤한듯이 기대 앉았음. 그러고선 맞은편 시계틀에 감춰진 CCTV와 아이컨택을 하고는 자기 모습이 잘 보이게 자세를 고쳐앉기까지 했음.  

* * *

 

에이단은 리처드 아미티지의 자택연금의 현장 총책임자여서 다른 요원들은 팀별로 로테이션을 돌아도 에이단만큼은 항상 그 집에 있었음. 아미티지는 결백하든지 아니면 러시아 스파이든지 둘 중 하나였음. 어느쪽인지 하루라도 빨리 가려내는게 MI6가 그에게 해줄 수 있는 최선의 대우였음. 하지만 러시아 지옥을 8년을 견딘 사람이니 저게 결백해서 저러는건지 아니면 우리는 속이는 건지...... 아미티지가 정말 기묘할 정도로 차분하고 침착해서 감시자들은 더 소름이 돋았음. 보통 이 정도로 밀착 감시를 하면 서서히 초조해하고 못 견뎌해야 하는데... 아미티지는 그런 모습을 보이지 않았음.

 예고없이 심문을 받으러 지하로 불려내려가는 때가 아니면 아미티지는 규칙적으로 자로 잰듯한 생활을 했음. 밤 11시에 잠자리에 들고, 새벽 4시면 일어났음. 일어나면 부엌으로 가서 물 한 모금 마시고 거실로 가서 근력 운동을 했음. 윗몸일으키기 120회, 팔굽혀펴기 120회. 늘 똑같은 속도로 똑같은 횟수를 했음. 그걸 다 하고나면 귀신같이 딱 5시였음. 그럼 물 한 잔 마시고 차가운 물로 짧은 샤워를 하고 옷을 갈아입고 다시 부엌으로 나오면 요원 두 명이 기다리고 서 있었음. 그럼 얌전히 양손 내밀어서 수갑 차고 식탁 위에 차려진 식사를 함. 접시도 식기도 죄다 플라스틱. 부엌은 냉장고나 찬장, 오븐은  빌트인이라 있기는 한데 가스는 끊어져있고 냉장고는 전기 안 들어옴. 주방 가재도구는 죄다 흉기가 될 수 있으니 일체 없음.  그냥 물 마실 수 있게 종이컵만 있음. 플라스틱도 찢으면 날카로워서 안 줌. 수갑 찬채로 식사 하고 나면 뒤로 얌전히 물러나서 플라스틱 식기마저 전부 회수하는걸 기다림. 무기로 쓰일만한 위험물질이 전부 회수되고 나면 수갑을 풀어줌. 이런 이유로 의자라든지 식탁, 소파 등 모든 가구는 바닥에 아예 붙어있음. 집어던지거나 부숴서 흉기로 쓸까봐 그런거.

 움직이지도 않는 가구만 있다 뿐이지 그 외엔 진짜 텅빈 집이어서 디브리핑 하라고 지하실로 부르는 일 없는 날이면 하루 세 번 때 되면 식사하는거 말고는 할 일도 없고 하는 일도 없음. 그냥 거실 소파에 가만히 누워 눈감고 있을 뿐임. 뭐 러시아 지옥에 있었으니 초조한거 그렇다치고 지루해할만도 한데... 지루해하는 기색도 없었음.  레알 평온했음 무슨 휴가 온 사람마냥. 그래서 아미티지는 점점 정신과 박사들과 디브리핑 하는  날이 많아짐. PTSD를 보여야 하는데 안 보이니까. 밤에 뒤척이지도 않고  잠도 잘 자고 걍 평온함 사람이. 

결국 에이단은 7일째 되는 날 아미티지한테 뇌파 분석기를 달아버림. 근데 보니까 Aㅏ... 아미티지도 사람이었음. 밤에 뒤척임도 없이 침대에 누워있는 동안 그의 뇌파는 그가 잠들지 않았다는 걸 보여줬음. 그는 새벽 3시쯤이 되어서야 한 시간쯤 얕게 잠들었다가 다시 잠에서 깼음. 하루종일 거실 소파에 누워있는 동안에도 10분, 20분씩만 잠깐 잠깐 얕은 수면에 빠질 뿐 잠들지 못했음.  에이단은 이후 4일간 더 잠도 잘 안 자고 CCTV 앞에 달라붙어 아미티지를 관찰함. 디브리핑은 도저히 진척이 없었음. 결백한건지 아니면 쩌는 정신력인지... 에이단은 아미티지가 PTSD도 감추는 저 가면을 쓰고 있는 이상은 이건 MI6든 아미티지든 둘 다 그냥 소모전일 뿐이란 결론을 내리고 상부에 요청을 하러 본부로 돌아갔음. 각 부서 부장들은  처음에는 입사 5년차 풋내기가 지금  간부급인 자기들 앞에 두고 뭔소릴 지껄이는거야 하는 표정이었지만 10분쯤 지났을 때는 다들 설득되고 있었음. 지금의 감시 상황은 리처드 아미티지에게는 러시아 감옥에 있는 것과 마찬가지이다. 심리적으로 그는 아직도 러시아에 있는 것이라고. 그가 단순히 영국에 돌아온게 아니라 집에 돌아왔다고 느끼게 만들어야 금이가든 완전 망가지든 저 멘탈이 벗겨지고 속에 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 진짜로 알게 될 거라고.  

맥켈렌 국장이 콜을 내리자 바로 그날 저녁 안전가옥에서 요원들은 에이단 터너를 제외하고 모두가 철수함.  대신 지하실로 가는 길목도 막았고 2층으로 가는 계단도 폐쇄. 바로 양옆과 건너편 집에는 요원들이 언제든 에이단이 세이프 워드 말하면 들이닥칠 준비를 하고 있었음. 하지만 감시카메라와 도청기는 거실과 부엌에만 최소한으로 설치되었고 리처드의 침실과 화장실은  진짜 사적인 공간이 됨....은 훼이크고 물론 이번엔 바닥 환풍구에 카메라를 하나 설치했음. 하지만 워낙 각도가 좋지 않아서  침실 바닥쪽만, 만일 사람이 침실에 서 있다면 침대 앞쪽에 있을 때에만 무릎정도 높이까지 보이는 각도임. 하지만 리처드가 눈치채지 못할만한 곳에 숨길 수 있는 장소는 거기뿐이었음. 

 그날 밤 에이단은 환풍구에 설치한 CCTV 화면을 통해 리처드가 밤새 침대에서 뒤척이다가,  결국 딱딱한 바닥 (보통 침실은 카펫바닥이지만 원래 1층엔 침실이 없었음)에서 초겨울 날씨에 얇은 시트 한장도 덮지 않고 웅크려 잠드는 걸 봄.

* * *

 

리처드는 요원들이 철수하는 것도, 침실과 화장실에서 CCTV와 도청기를 회수하는 것도 모두 봤지만  처음엔 믿지 않았음. 그래서 방과 화장실 안을 두 번이나 샅샅이 훑고 난 뒤에야 8년하고도 3개월만에 드디어  남의 눈이 보지 않는 공간에 자기가 있다는 걸 알았음. 지금껏 억지로 견디고 참아왔던게 무너지는 걸 느껴서 그대로 멍하니 침대에 걸터앉아 뭘해야 할지 몰라 가만히 있기만 했음. 마침내 8년 3개월만에 혼자 있는 순간이 생겼는데 뭘 해야 할지 알 수가 없었음. ...드는 건 리페이스 생각 뿐이었음. 매일같이 육체적 고문만 없을 뿐이지 러시아에 있을 때와 다른 점이라곤 찾아볼 수도 없는 이 가택연금 처분에 고분고분 따르면서 리처드는 자기가 여기서 뭘 하고 있는건지 생각해보려 했지만 아무 생각도 할 수가 없었음.

 ...사실 조국도 충성심도 뭣도 아니었음. 러시아에 붙어버리면 그렇게 되면 다시는 리페이스와 함께할 수 없다는 생각. 단지 그 생각 하나로 그는 8년을 버틴 거였음. 리페이스가 아니었다면 이미 오래전에 영국에 대한 충성을 러시아에 팔아버렸을 거임. 하지만 그 지옥같은 8년을 견디고 돌아와보니... 어차피 리페이스는 함께할 수 없었음. 그는 이미 3년 전에 자신을 죽은 사람으로 묻어버리고 털어냈음. 그는 이제 경력에 아무런 흠도 안 될 새 애인이 있었고, 설사 그게 아니라 하더라도  자신은 키스는 커녕 리페이스에게 손끝 하나 닿을 수도 없었음. 8년을 그리워한 연인인데. 잘 지냈냐는 말 한마디도 건넬 수가 없었음. 그 생각을 하자 속이 찢어지는 것 같았지만 눈물은 한 방울도 나질 않았음. 러시아에 있는 동안 다 말라버린것처럼. 리처드는 이제 CCTV도 도청기도 없는 화장실에서 세면대 거울 앞에 서서 그 안에 비친 자신을 물끄러미 바라봤음. 8년... 리페이스는 기억속 그대로 여전히 아름다웠음. 반면에 8년만에 본 거울 속 자신은... 기억이 이상해진건지, 아니면 ... 스스로도 누군지 알아보지도 못할거 같았음. 매일같이 등뒤에서, 그리고 거울 속에서 CCTV렌즈가 자신을 보고  있는 것을, 모니터 너머로 최소 3명으로 구성된 팀이 자신을 보고 있음을 알기에 시종일관 무표정을 유지하며 될 수 있으면 빨리 씻고 거울은 보지 않으려 했지만 자신의 모습이 언뜻 언뜻 비칠적마다... 스스로도 묻지 않을 수가 없었음. 거울 속의 낯선 사내에게 도대체 넌 누구냐고, 리처드 아미티지는 어딜 간 거냐고...

  리처드는 문신으로 가득한 자기 몸을 멍하니 보았음. 러시아 감옥에서 문신은 하나의 문화였음. 문신을 하지 않으면  죄수들 집단에 속할 수가 없었고, 그 집단에 속하지 못하면... 살아남을 수가 없었음. 리처드는 자기 몸을 똑바로 보지 못하고 시선을 떨궜음. 리페이스가 이건 못 봐서 다행이다 라고 생각하면서. 혹시라도 그를 마주치면 꼭 손목까지 소매로 덮어야지 하고 생각했음. 이미 리페이스가 사진으로 전부 다 본 것은 알지 못하고.

처음으로 보는 눈 없는 저녁을 맞이한 날 밤, 리처드는 잠자리에 들기 전 평소와 다르게 오랜시간 목욕을 했음 그는 샤워기를 쓰는게 싫었음. 지금껏 티는 안 내려 했지만... 물고문 당하던게 기억이 나서 차가운 물도, 샤워기도, 특히 물줄기가 얼굴에  쏟아지는건 견딜 수가 없었음. 리처드는 욕조에 따뜻한 물을 받아 몸을 담갔음. 온기가 온몸 구석구석에 전해지면서 8년만에 처음으로 살아있는 기분이 들었음. 리처드는 한참동안 그 안에서 쉬다가 일어나 세면대에서 얼굴을 씻었음. 세수를 하는데에는 목욕만큼이나 오랜 시간이 걸렸음. 그는 손바닥에 겨우 찰랑거릴만큼의 따뜻한 물을 받아  얼굴에 약간 가져다대는 듯이 세수했음. 러시아의 물고문은 물속에 머리를 밀어넣기도 했고, 타월로 얼굴을 감싼 뒤 물을 퍼붓기도 하고 하여튼 온갖 창의적인 방법을 동원했었음. 하나같이 차가운 물이 얼굴을 사납게 때리던 그 감각을 그는 더는 겪기 싫었음. 오랜 시간이 걸려 세수를 마친 뒤에 리처드는 타월로는 몸의 물기만 닦은채 나왔음. 타월 같은걸 얼굴에 대고 싶진 않았으니까.

그러고 침대에 누웠는데, 역시 잠들 수가 없었음. 계속해서 뒤척이면서 애꿎은 베개를 팡팡 내려쳤다가, 매트리스에  주먹질을 했다가 이리 눕고 저리눕고 하다가 결국 새벽 네시쯤 돼서 그는 차가운 바닥에 웅크려 누웠음.  ...익숙한 감각에 드디어 잠이 조금씩 몰려왔음. 두 시간쯤 정신없이 잠들었다가 그는 악몽에 잠에서 깼음. 시계를 확인하고 여섯 시란걸 알고는 다시 바닥에 누웠다가 곧바로 다시 일어났음.

* * *

리페이스는 겨우 리처드를 정치사범감옥에서 빼내 가택연금 처분을 받게 한 뒤로도 리처드 생각에 잠도 잘 수가 없었음. 죄책감이 좀 덜 해지기는 커녕 더 심해질 뿐이었음. 그 가택연금이라는 것도 결국 인테리어만 좀 넓어질 뿐이지 실상은 감옥이니까. 

 리페이스는 단 한 번 취조실에서 네 시간을 만났을 뿐이지만 그 네시간 동안 리처드의 세밀한 것 하나하나까지 전부 기억하고 있었음. 목소리는 어땠고, 안색은, 체격은 어땠는지, 시선은 어땠는지... 그를 가장 가슴아프게 한 것은 네 시간 내내 바로 맞은편에 있는  자신에게 리처드는 단 한번도 눈을 마주쳐주지 않았다는 거였음. 리페이스는 심문관 답게 리처드의 두 눈을 똑바로 들여다보았지만 리처드는 리페이스의 옆 너머, 맞은편 매직미러 속의 자기자신만 응시했음. 표정도 무슨 생각을 하는건지... 한때 동거까지 했던 연인인데 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알 수가 없었음. 자신이 그를 취조하게 되었음을 알았을 때 제임스가 옛날의 그 리처드라고 생각하지 말라고, 그냥 8년이 지나도 사람은 변하는데 러시아 지옥에서 8년이었으니 정신적으로 다른 사람인거라고 충고해줬고, 물론 그게 아니어도 어느정도 각오는 하고 있었지만...

 그리고 그 모든게 다 자기탓 같았음. 자기가 포기해서. 자기마저 그가 죽었다고 인정해버려서. 그래서 정말로 자신과 사랑했던 리처드 아미티지가 죽어버리고 저렇게 비슷한 껍데기만 망령처럼 돌아온 것 같았음. 자기가 8년 내내 믿고 기다렸다면, 의심하지 않았다면, 새로운 사람을 만나는 일따위 하지 않았다면 그는 온전하게 돌아왔을거라는 자책감과 후회감이 리페이스를 괴롭혔음. 리처드는 냉철하긴 했어도 그건 현장 요원으로서 탁월한 기량을 선보이는 정도였지 기본적으로는 다정하고 사려깊은 사람이었음. 의외로 수줍은 면도 있는 그런 사람이었음. 리페이스는 자신이 리처드에게 처음으로 키스했던 때를 아직도 기억했음.  그건 러시아에서 붙잡히기 4년 전이었고, 리처드는 스물 여섯이었는데, 그냥 뽀뽀나 다름 없는 쪽-하는 장난스러운 키스에도 얼굴을 붉히며 당황할 정도로 순수한 데가 있는 그런 사람이었음. 리페이스는 직장에서만 보아온 리처드의 모습에선 그런 수줍은 면이 있을 줄은 상상도 하지 못해서 갭모에에 오히려 더 넘어갔었지만... ...그런 사람이 8년을 프라이버시라고는 눈꼽만큼도 없는  러시아 감옥에서 보냈음. 온몸에는 문신을 한 채 돌아왔고, 이제는 이름도 모르는 사람들 앞에서 보안을 이유로 옷을 벗고 입안과 항문을 검사당하는 것도 아무런 느낌도 없는것 같은 무덤덤한 표정이었음. 그걸 보고 리페이스는 처음으로 관계를 가지던 날 밤, 희미한 램프 빛에도  너무 밝다며 부끄러워하던 리처드가 떠올라 숨이 막히는 것 같았음. 그렇게나 반짝이던 연인은 온데간데 없고, 상처입고 부서진 남자만, 감정도 무엇도 다 잊어버린듯이 껍데기만 달그락 거리는 남자가 리처드 아미티지라고 돌아왔음. 

 ...그런데 자신은 그가 고통속에 이렇게 철저히 부서지는 동안 다른 사람이나 만났음. 리처드는 이제 죽고 없는 사람 셈 치고  새 사람을 만났고, 심지어 행복까지 느꼈음. ...아주 자주... 리처드와 지냈던 시간 만큼이나 행복한 시간들을 딘과 보냈음. 그가 매일같이 러시아에서 고문을 당하는 동안. 그 다정하고 섬세하던 사람이 저렇게 짓밟혀져서 망가지는 동안.

 리페이스는 아무리 스파이가 의심된다 해도 그렇지 뭔가 있는거라 짐작했음. 뭔가 저렇게까지 상부가 리처드를 심문하고 경계할만한 그런 정보가 있는게 분명했음. 리페이스는 고참중 한 명이긴 했어도 간부 반열에 오를 정도는 아니어서 보안 등급에도 한계가 있었음. 당연히 자신이 볼 수 있는 보안인가 범위 내에선 그런 자료는 없었음. 리페이스는 실직은 물론이요 국가 보안 위반으로 감옥에 처넣어질 수도 있는위험을 무릅쓰고 리처드에 대한 자료를 이리저리 캐보기 시작했음. 그게 뭔지 알아야, 상부에서 리처드를 왜 저토록 의심하는지를 알아야그가 결백하다는 걸 증명할 방법이라도 생각해볼 수 있으니까.   

* * *

에이단은 리처드가 의외로 곧장 무너지는 모습을 보여서 도리어 당황함. 그리고 더불어서 도대체 상부에서는 무슨 정보를 갖고 있길래 이렇게 철저하게 망가진, 결백함이 증명된다 하더라도 업무 복귀가 가능할지 어떨지 알 수도 없는 남자를 이렇게까지 감시하나 싶어짐. 하지만 어쨌든 자기 업무는 그게 아니니까. 그냥 아미티지 멘탈 벽 허물기에 집중하기로 함. 이미 어젯밤부터 변화는 빠르게 일어나고 있었음. 아미티지는 이제야 '집'에 온 것을 실감하고 있었음.  에이단은 리처드가 평소보다 훨씬 늦은 시간에 일어나 항상 5분도 안 걸리던 아침 샤워를 뭘 하는건지 한 30분은 걸린 뒤 나오는 걸 보고 부엌에 가서 그를 기다렸음. 

 리처드는 바깥으로 나왔는데, 요원은 에이단 한 명 빼고는 하나도 안 보이고, CCTV 댓수도 훨씬 줄어들어있는 것이 어색해서 잠시 그대로 서 있었음. 하지만 곧 정황 파악이 끝나자 말없이 식탁에 가 앉아 먹으라는 듯이 놓여있는 샌드위치를 하나 집어들었음. 그런데 소파에 앉아있던 에이단이 성큼성큼 오더니 반대편에 자리잡고 앉아서 자기도 샌드위치를 먹기 시작함.

 "플라스틱이라도 식기를 지급하면 수갑을 채워야 된대서, 당분간 그냥 샌드위치 같은거만 먹게 될 거에요."

누가 자신에게 심문이 아닌 말을 걸은건 리페이스가 취조실에서 불편한거 없냐고 물었던것 말고는 몇년동안 전혀 없던 일이라 리처드는 포커페이스를 잃어버리고 자기도 모르게 먹던걸 멈추고 에이단을 쳐다봄. 하지만 에이단은 능청스럽게도 리처드의  그런 반응을 전혀 눈치도 못챈것처럼 샌드위치에서 토마토를 골라내는데 열중하더니 다시 빵을 덮고는 앙 하고 베어물면서  무슨 우연히 만난 여행객들이 대화 나누는 분위기로 다시 말을 건넴.  

"잘 잤어요? 난 집 아닌데서 자려니까 도저히 불편해서. 아 토마토 좋아해요? 내 토마토 가져갈래요? 여기 또 들어있네."  

에이단은 계속 능청을 떨었지만 리처드는 더 이상 놀라지 않았음. 일부러 비글짓하는 거란 걸 아무리 8년을 감옥에서 혼자 썩었어도 스무 살에 MI6에 들어와서 현장 경험 10년을 쌓았었던, 그리고 러시아에서 붙잡히기 전에 몇 번이고 동유럽 지역에서 스파이 활동을 했던 리처드는 금세 캐치했음. 에이단이 서툴었던게 아니라, 그냥 상대가 나빴음. 리처드는 니 수법 간파했다 라는걸 굳이 말하지 않고도 전할 줄도 알았음. 그냥 단순히 에이단을 빤히 보고 살짝 입꼬리를 올려 웃는 것 만으로.  아주 작은 동작이었지만 '시도는 좋았어 신참' 류의 모든 메시지를 다 담은 표정이었음. 나머지 식사 시간은 리처드가 원한 대로 침묵 속에 이루어졌음. 리처드는 샌드위치를 천천히 씹어 넘기면서 맛을 전혀 모르겠다는 생각을 했음. 그러고보니 언제부터였는지 음식 맛이 뭔지 잊고 살았음. 영국에 돌아와 먹은 음식들도 그냥 음식이구나 싶었을 뿐이었고 지금처럼 아무 맛도 느껴지질 않았음. 리처드는 자기도 모르게 리페이스는 요리를 참 잘했는데 하는 생각을 했음. 이젠 먹어도 맛있는지도 모르겠다 하고 아쉬워했다가 맞다 리페이스 요리를 이제 내가 먹을 일은 없지 하는 생각이 곧장 뒤따라서 속으로 혼자 울컥했음. 에이단은 영문을 모르고 바라봤지만 리처드는 갑자기 속이 얹힌것 같은 느낌에 조용히 샌드위치를 물리고 자기 방으로 천천히 걸어들어갔음. 온 정신을 집중해서, 그냥 배불러서 식사 끝내고 CCTV없는 자기 둥지로 돌아가는 마냥 굴었음. 하지만 방문을 닫고 난 뒤에는 구역질이 올라와 곧 화장실로 달려가  방금 먹은 것들을 전부 토해냈음. 토하는 소리가 들릴까봐 세면대의 물을 틀어놓은 채로. 그렇게 한동안 멀건 위액만 나올때까지 계속 구역질을 하다가 리처드는 머리가 쨍 하고 울리는 감각에 화장실 바닥에 쓰러졌음. 그 감각이 마치... 전기 고문을 당하다가 정신을 잃는 감각과 너무 닮아있어서, 자기는 더이상 의자에 묶여있지도 않고 전기 퓨즈에 연결되어있지도 않은데 온 몸에 전류가 저릿저릿하고 흐르는 듯한 고통을 느낌. 꼭 고문당할때처럼 처음에는 약간 움찔거리는 정도였다가, 점점 강도가 세지기 시작했고 리처드는  입술을 깨물고 신음을 삼키다가 결국 비명을 지름. 소리를 듣고 놀란 에이단이 달려왔을 때 리처드는 환각과 환청에 시달리고 있어서 상대방이 누군지, 여기가 어딘지도 제대로 인식하지 못하고 자기를 바로앉히려는 에이단의 손길에 떨며 똑같은 러시아어만 반복했음.  

에이단은 러시아어를 할 수 있었기 때문에 리처드가 뭐라고 하는건지 정확히 알아들었음.

"Sorry, Sir. I can't answer that question." 

그건 리처드가 8년 내내 고문관에게 대답했던 단 한가지 대답이었음. 

* * *

리페이스는 기껏 따로 은밀하게 불러내서 한다는 말이 그거냐는 듯이 휴고를 빤히 바라봤음. 따지고 보면 삼촌이니까 걱정해서 저러는 거겠지만 솔직히 기분이 별로였음. 뭘 안다고. 뭘 안다고 리처드에 대해 정보를 캐는걸 그만두라고 충고질인지. 치사하게 따지고 들어보자면, 자기가 리처드를 기다리는걸 그만 둔 건 MI6의 정보가 잘못된 탓도 있었음. 자기는 MI6가 리처드 죽었다고 결론내리고도 2년이나 더 기다렸는데… 

그런데 리처드랑 자기가 무슨 사이였던지도 모르는 휴고는 그 정도면 아주 많이 해준거라고 이 이상 파고들지 말라고 딱잘라 말하는거였음. 리페이스는 마음같아선 리처드랑 자기는 연인이었고 동거까지 하고 있었다고 쏘아붙이고 싶었지만 자기가 게이인 것도 제임스와 딘, 리처드를 제외하곤 아무도 모르는데 그럴수는 없었음. 아무리 엄마의 오빠라고는 해도, 어차피 그 엄마는 어릴적에 이혼해서 얼굴도 본 일이 없었고 리페이스가 철이 들기도 전에 죽었음. 말이 삼촌이지 걍 남남이나 다름없는 휴고에게 이런 소리를 듣고 싶진 않았음. 차라리 부국장으로써 하는 말이라고 불렀으면 몰라. 삼촌이라서 하는 소리라니.

 “리처드를 왜 그렇게 위험인물로 보는겁니까?”

“너에겐 알려줄 수 없다.”

“그러시겠죠. 그럼 제가 알아내죠.”

“그만 둬라, 리.”

이런 대화만 계속 뱅글뱅글 반복되고 있었음. 결국 휴고는 한숨을 깊게 쉬더니 입을 열었음. 그때, 리처드가 러시아측에 실종되고 3년 뒤에 두더지 잡았던거 기억하냐고. 리페이스는 고개를 끄덕였음. 그새끼를 죽도록 패주지 모산게 지금도 한인데 그럼… 휴고는 조금 망설이더니 말했음. 그때, 그녀석의 랩탑에 남은 러시아측과 통신 기록으로는 리처드 아미티지는 FSB에게 스파이임이 발각되어서 사살당한 기록이었고, 그게 MI6내부에서 리처드 아미티지를 순직으로 처리한 이유라곰 말함. 리페이스는 다 아는 얘기를 뭐 이리 뜸들여서 하나 싶었음. 근데 휴고가 잠시 망설이더니 말을 이었음. 근데 그건 그냥 표면상 기록이었고, 사실은 암호화된 기록이 또 있었다고 말함. 그 암호화 기록에 따르면 리처드 아미티지는 FSB 손에 사살당한게 아니라, FSB에 귀환한거라고 함. 리페이스는 충격에 정신이 멍해짐. 귀환? 왜 그런 단어를 쓰는건가 싶었음. 왜 마치… 마치 리처드가… 

“절친한 동기였으니 충격이 크겠지. 하지만 그는 러시아 스파이였네. FSB에 사살당한게 아니라 FSB로 귀환한거야. 죽은 척 하고. 우리측은 우리가 러시아의 암호를 푼 걸 알게하기 싫어서 그냥 덮은거고. 어차피 안 덮는다 해도 MI6 위신만 땅에 떨어지는거니까.”

“말도 안 됩니다. 그는 영국 출생의-”

“고아라고 했지? 천만에. 러시아에 가족이 멀쩡히 살아있네. 보상 꽤나 받았겠지.”

“그런 문제가 아니에요. 리처드는, … 제가 곁에서 봤단 말입니다. 스파이짓을 하고 있었으면 알았을-”

“그 두더지도 다들 곁에서 보고 있었잖나.”

리페이스는 답답해서 속이 터질 지경이었음. 그런게 아니라고. 동거하는 연인이었다고. 그가 스파이가 아닌 건 자기가 증명할 수 있다고 나서고 싶었지만 이상황엔 그렇게 나섰다간 리처드를 구하기는 커녕 한데 싸잡혀서 감옥에 떨어질게 뻔했음 

“그래서 그런거야. 진단 기록 보면 누가 모르나. 8년동안 고문 받은건 맞아. 하지만 또 다시 MI6에 스파이짓하러 돌아오려는 쇼인지 아닌지 어떻게 아느냔 말이야.”

“...음모일 거에요. 누군가가…”

“누가? 뭐하러? 얻는게 뭔데? 두더지의 기록에 암포화된 진짜 기록까지 씌워가며 그렇게나 그를 음해하려는 세력이 있다고? 얻는게 뭔데?”

“그건… 아직 알 수 없지만 리처드는-”

“자네는 지금 분별력이 흐려져있어. 개인적 감정은 접어두고 생각해야지. 그래서 이 일에서 자네를 철저히 배제하게 한거야. 맥켈렌 국장은 그래도 취조 한 번은 보냈지만.”

리페이스는 말이 없었음. 뭐라 반박하고 싶었지만 근거로 제시할 수 있는게 없었음. 아닌 걸 아는데. 자기가 아는데. 리처드는 결백했음. 러시아 스파이였다니 그럴 순 없었음. 4년을 동거한 연인이었음. 단 한순간도 아주 조금도 어라?하는 미심쩍은 구석이라곤 4년 내내 단 한순간도 없었음. 말도 안 되는 터무니없는 누군가의 모략인게 분명했음 하지만… … 하지만 누가 도대체 뭘 위해서 이렇게 공들여서 리처드를 스파이로 만드는지는 그도 짐작도 할 수가 없었고, 무엇보다도 ‘동거까지 한 연인 사이여서 아닌걸 안다’는 식의 주장은 남들한테 말할 수도 없거니와 말한다 하더라도 신뢰도 0%짜리 근거였음 

그런 리페이스를 보고, 리페이스와 리처드가 그냥 친한 동기 사이인줄만 아는, 리처드가 러시아에서 8년을 보낸(갇혀 지냈든 아니면 쇼든간에)것에 당시 팀원으로서 죄책감을 느끼는거라고만 생각한 휴고는 마무리 쐐기를 박듯 말했음 

“PTSD까지 숨기고 있었다지? 그렇게 독하게 굴면서까지 복직하려는 이유가 뭐겠나? 물론 MI6가 아니면 갈 곳도 없는 처지인건 아네. 하지만 저몸을 해서 굳이 저렇게 고집스럽게 당장 복귀하려고 애를 쓰는게 그 동기가 수상쩍지는 않나? 8년을 고문을 당한 사람인데, 애국심만으로 보기엔 좀 말이 안 되잖나.”

그 말에 리페이스는 곧바로 너무 자의식 과잉아닌가 하는 생각이 따르긴 했지만 자기 때문이라고 속으로 외쳤음. 자기를 조금이라도 덜 걱정시키고 싶은 것이든, 아니면 기다리지 못한 혹은 8년이 지나도록 구해내질 못한 자신을 책망하는 것이든, 단지 MI6 건물 내에서 스쳐보듯이라도 그래도 얼굴이라도 볼 수 있는 거리에 있고 싶은 것이든간에… 자기 때문일거라 리페이스는 짐작했음. 물론 ‘야, 리페이스 8년이 지났는데도 리처드가 아직도 나를 사랑한다고 생각하는거야? 자기도취도 정도껏 하라구’ 하는 마음속 소리에 곧 아마 자신에 대한 복수와 원망, 야속함의 표현일거라는 쪽으로 생각이 기울었지만. 

* * *

딘은 리페이스가 요즘 티는 잘 안내려 해도 침울해하고 있는 걸 잘 알고 있었음. 그래서 유급휴가도 쓰질 않아 펑펑 쌓인 그 리페이스가 자기한테 한 마디 말도 없이 병가를 낸 걸 출근하고서야 알고는 일이 손에 안 잡힐 정도로 걱정이 됐음. 리페이스는  남들이 다들 절망적이라고 생각할 때에도 흔들림 없이 냉철한 그런 사람이었는데... 딘은 리페이스가 리처드에 대한 죄책감을 털어놓았던 날 밤 이후로 특히 더 리페이스를 주의해서 살피고 있었어. 워낙 티도 잘 안 내고 기대려고도 안 하는 사람이니까. 그리고 은근히...리처드에 대한 질투심도 좀 생겼음. 물론 처음엔 이건 이해해줘야 하는 남친의 남사친 부분인데 이해 못한다니 난 그런 속좁은 놈 아니야 하고 부인했지만 결국 인정하지 않을 수 없었음. 그는 리처드가 질투가 났음. 연인인 자신조차 종종 너무 멀리 있는 사람처럼 차갑게만 느껴졌던 리페이스가... 그래도 나니까 그가 이정도로 곁에 두고 가까이 하는거라고 은근히 남들 모르게 우월감을 갖기도 했었는데... 그게 아무것도 아닌것처럼 느껴졌음. 리처드 아미티지가 러시아에서 실종되었던, 그래서 죽었다고들 생각했던  그 사건이 리페이스의 인격을 바꿔놓은 게 분명했음... 그 일 전에 그렇다고 살가운 사람은 아니었겠지만 적어도...저렇게 남들과  거리를 두고 냉랭하게 구는 저 성격은 내부에서 정보가 새어나가 스파이로 잠입했던 동료가 정체가 발각돼 죽게 되는 일을 막지 못한 것에 대한 죄책감에 저 정도로 심화된게 분명했음. 

  딘은 사실... 리페이스와 사귄 것도 자기가 먼저 쫓아다녀서 사귀게 된 거였음. 게이다(게이+레이다)를 가진 딘조차도 처음엔 긴가민가했다가 같이 작전 들어가서 두달 정도 찰싹 붙어 숙식을 하고서야 게이라는 감을 잡을 정도로 리페이스는 관계에 관심이 없었음. 딘이 능글맞게 들이댈 때에도 칼로 딱 긋듯이 자긴 게이 아니라고 거절했다가 1년을 그렇게 들이대고서야 결국 리페이스는 자길 받아들였음. 작년부터는 딘의 집에서 같이 살기까지 시작했고. 솔직히 딘은 이 멋진 남자가 자기 남자이고 모든 사람에게 다 차갑고 안 친한 이 남자가 자기에게만은 그래도 조금 마음을 열고 가깝게 여긴다는 것에 부심이 있었음. 엄청 낯을 가리는 도도한 고양이를 약간 길들였을 때 느끼는 그런 기쁨처럼. 리페이스가 먼저 그를 침대로 끌고 가거나, 말없이 자신을 위해 식사를 만들어주거나 할 때면 세상에 자기 말고는 아무도 이 남자에게서 이런 상냥하고 따뜻한 구석을 이끌어내지도 보지도 못한다는 만족감이 있었음. 

그런데 리처드 아미티지의 존재는 그걸 철저하게 부정하는 거였음. 애초에 리페이스가 그정도로 냉랭한 사람이 된 배경이 바로 그 남자였음. 물론 그냥 절친한 동기였을 뿐이고 게이다 딘이 물론 겨우 4시간 본 거지만 리페이스도 태도도 그렇고 리처드가 게이이거나 한거 같진 않았음. 그냥 친구. 동기. 리페이스가 죄책감을 느끼는 그런 친구...  

딘은 나한테도 말도 안 하고...하며 씁쓸함에 마음 한 켠이 쓰렸음. 퇴근 후 그는 자기 집으로 가는 대신 리페이스의 집에 갔음. 남들에게는 게이라는 것도 비밀이어서 딘의 집에서 동거를 시작한 뒤에도 그는 자기 개인 집을 유지할 필요가 있었음. 그러나 거기에  리페이스는 없었고 딘은 어딜갔지 하다가 문득 리페이스가 다른 집이 또 있었다는 걸 기억함. 뭐 요원들 중에 경력이 많은 이들은 자기 개인적으로 안전가옥을 갖고 있기도 해서 딱히 이상할 것도 아니었음. 딘은 그곳으로 감. 실제로 가본 적은 없지만 리페이스가 혹시 몰라 언젠가 주소는 알려줬었던게 기억났음. 가보니 리페이스의 플랫보다 컸음. 살며시 집안에 들어서는데,  척봐도 침실 하나 서재하나의 리페이스의 플랫이나 침실 하나짜리 딘의 플랫(왜 더 작은 딘의 플랫에서 동거를 하게 된건지는 둘 다 기억도 안 났음. 아마 너무 자연스럽게 딘의 집에 리페이스의 물건이 하나둘 늘어나기 시작해서였을거임) 보다 훨씬 컸음. 일단 눈에 보이는 방문만 세 개. 거실도 배로 컸고. 거실에는 술병이 잔뜩 술냄새를 풍기며 있었고  리페이스는 취한듯이 약간 풀린 눈으로 고개를 돌려 자신을 바라봤음. 딘은 리페이스가 그렇게 취한 건 처음 봄. 술을 안 하는 사람은 아니었지만 금욕적이고 절제력이 높은 생활을 해서 술을 많이 마시거나 독한 걸 마시는 일도 없었고, 건너 건너 듣기로는 20대 초반에는 술고래였다고 하는걸로 봐선 주량도 꽤 되는거 같았음. 그래서 딘은 1년간 쫓아다니고 3년간 사귀는 동안, 지난 4년 내내 단 한번도 리페이스가 가볍게라도 취한 걸 본 적이 없었음. 

딘이 천천히 다가가자 리페이스는 자기 눈에 보이는 걸 믿지 않는다는 듯이 멍한 얼굴로 바라만 봄.

* * *

 

딘은 처음엔 리페이스가 코카인을 좀 한걸 알아서 너무 거칠게 할까봐 걱정했었음. 물론 코카인한걸 걱정해야 하는거 아니냐고 생각할 수 있는데 리페이스한테는 그건 걱정할 거리는 아니었음. 일년이나 이년에 한 번씩만 정말 스트레스가 미칠듯이 쌓일 때에 딱 한 번씩만 하는 사람이었음. 중독자는 아닌거. 단지 딘은 리페이스가 잣죽을 평소에도 좀 거칠게 하는 편이어서 그걸 걱정한거임. 아미티지가 나타난 뒤로 하도 우울하게 꺼져있어서 안 그래도 잠자리는 커녕 별로 안 좋아하는 달달한 스킨십조차 잘 안하던 차에 술과 약의 힘인지 무슨 바람이 불었는지 자길 멍하니 보더니 다짜고짜 키스하면서 침대로 끌고가길래 반쯤은 오랫만에 두근두근해서 설레는 마음으로 나머지 반쯤은 아 약까지 했네 엄청 거칠게 하는거 아냐 하는 걱정 반 하면서 같이 키스하면서 뒷걸음질 치며 끌려감. 그런데 기세 좋게 침대에 밀어붙이더니 멍하니 내려다보면서 뺨을 만지작 거리길래 ??역시 술에 너무 취해서 오늘 밤은 안 되려나??하고 올려다보는데 갑자기 위로 몸을 젖혀 코앞까지 얼굴을 마주하더니 살며시 키스를 했음 딘은 자신의 뒷머리에 와닿는 손길이,  어깨를 어루만지는 리페이스의 손길이 조심스럽고 부드러워서 놀람. 제정신일때도 맨날 거칠게만 해서 딘은 이젠 좀 익숙해져있긴 했지만 초반에는 약간 힘들었었음. 자기가 좋아서 쫓아다녀서 사귄거라 음식 취향 빼고는 딘이 리페이스 취향에 다 맞췄기 때문에 (생선은 오븐에 굽는게 아니라 프라이팬에 소테한거라든지, 파스타에 바질은 안 넣는다든지, 라자냐에는 가지 넣으면 안 된다든지) 그것도 결국은 딘은 아무말 없이 리페이스 취향 따라 자기 취향을 바꿨었음. 하지만 역시 3년만에 잠자리에서 부드럽게 구는 리페이스를  보자 헐ㅜㅜ 앞으로는 크리스마스마다 마약 사와야하는거야ㅜㅜ? 나 MI6인데 역시 그건 안 되겠지ㅜㅜ... 하는 내적갈등이 절로 일어남. 

굳이 손꼽아 따져보자면 침대에서 하는 것보단 다른 장소들에서 급하게, 거칠게 마구 하는 경우가 더 많았음. 전희가 있다 해도 뒤를 잘 풀어주는 쪽도 아니었음. 삽입은 거의 그냥 젤이나 오일의 힘으로 이루어졌었음. 그런데 지금 리페이스는...이런 모습은 3년간 사귀는 내내 처음이었음. 무슨 어떻게 건드리면 잘못 녹아버리는 귀한 얼음 조각을 다루는 마냥 이리 어르고 저리 어르면서 부드럽게 키스하며 천천히 애무했음. ...음...역시 취했는지 포인트는 거기가 아닌디요 싶은 곳들을 만졌지만... 그래도 딘은 기분이 좋았음. 반쯤은 ??그렇게 맨날 거칠게 카운터든 테이블이든 자동차 안이든 거의 지퍼만 내릴 수 있으면 걍 하던 사람이 이러다니... 음...이러다가 정작 중요한 때에는 잠들거나 하는거 아닐까?? 술 얼마나 먹었지?? 하고 애매하게 걱정하고 있었음. 하지만 이러다가 리페이스가 혼자 걍 잠들어버린대도 화도 안 나고 걍 좋을거 같았음. 그래서 딘은 자기도 몸을 조금 일으켜 리페이스에게 키스하며 같이 애무해줬음. 몸이 어느정도 달아오르자 리페이스는 부드럽게 딘의 목선에 얼굴을 묻고 그를 달래듯이 허리를 받쳐주며 조심스럽게 삽입했음. 딘은 조금도 아프지 않았지만 리페이스가 저렇게 혹시나 아플까 어쩔까 걱정하는 듯이 자기 턱선을 따라 옆얼굴에 부드럽게 키스하면서 조금씩 살며시 허리를 움직이기 시작하는게 너무 좋아서 그냥 리페이스의 리드에 맞춰 따라갔음. 그가 이렇게 자신을 조심스럽게 다루니까 도리어 허리에 긴장감이 들었는데, 그걸 또 리페이스가 알아채고 자기 허리를 더 천천히 움직이며 힘 빼라는 듯이 다정하게  허리 뒷편을 살며시 감싸듯 문질러주는게 너무나 좋았음. 거친 섹스일때도 리페이스는 물론 딘을 몇 번씩이고 절정에 다르게 했었지만 이건 또 색다른 느낌이었음. 딘은 이제 겨우 삽입해서 몇 번 움직이지도 않았는데, 스팟쪽은 치지도 않았는데 자기도 모르게 신음이 날 지경이었음. 몸이 녹아내리는 것 같았음. 리페이스가 이렇게 달콤하게도 할 수 있는 탑이었어? 하고 새삼 놀랄 정도로. 리페이스는 한참동안 그렇게 부드럽게 그를 다뤄줬음. 그렇게 각자 절정에 다르고 나자 리페이스는 또다시 이마부터 해서 눈, 콧등, 입술, 턱, 목, 어깨, 쇄골선, 가슴, 그런식으로 내려가며 손가락 한 마디 공간도 남겨놓지 않고 죄다 키스해줄 것처럼 입맞춤을 퍼부었음. 

 딘은 몰랐지만, 전혀 몰랐지만...사실 휴고에게 그런 이야기를 듣고 난 뒤 병가를 내고 하루종일 리처드와 함께 살던 플랫에서 술을 마시다가 바깥에 나가 코카인을 사와서 약까지 하고 취해있던 리페이스는 자기가 꿈을 꾸고 있거나 환각을 보고 있거나 둘 중 하나라고 생각했음. 상대방이 딘이 아니라 리처드라고 생각한거임. 누가 걸어들어오길래 쳐다봤는데... 리처드였음. 8년전의 그 리처드. 어차피 꿈이겠지. 아니면 약에 취해 헛것을 보는거겠지. 내일 아침 일어나서 침대에 나 혼자 있는 걸 발견하겠지 하고 생각하며 그래 꿈이라도 좋다단 한 번만이라도 리처드를 다시 안아봤으면 좋겠다고 생각한 거였음. ...리처드는... 리처드는 자신이 처음이었음. 키스때만 해도 그냥 수줍음을 많이 타나보다 했는데, 만난지 다섯 달이 되도록 몇 번이나 잣죽 쑬것 같은 기회가 생기면 도망치듯이 자기 집으로 가버리길래 뭐지? 내가 싫은가? 싶어서 결국 또다시 리처드가 아 가봐야겠어 하고 일어날때 붙잡고 돌직구로 물어봤었음. 나 싫냐고. 나랑 자기 싫냐고. 나 왜 만나냐고.  그때 리처드는 머뭇거리더니 그냥 가버렸었음. 리페이스만 혼자 자기 플랫에 남아 차인건가 왜 차인거지 하고 울적해하는데 다음날 리처드가 찾아왔음. 리페이스가 뭐야 너 싫어 저리가 이자식! 하고 현관에서 내쫓을려고 하는데 리처드가 제발 열어달라고 잠깐만 얘기하자고 해서 그래 그럼 3분만 하고 문 열어줬는데 리처드가 들어오더니 할말있어서 왔다고 문 안열어주니까 문 부술 기세로 두드리더니 정작 들여보내주니깐 또 말도 못하고 어버버 하길래 야 너 말할거 없음 가! 하니까 머뭇머뭇하면서 뭐라 웅얼거리는데 뭐? 안들려. 하니깐 결국 귀끝까지 빨갛게 되어서는 자긴 너 싫어서 안 자려고 한거 아니라고. 그냥... 한 번도 해본 적 없어서 그런거라고 부끄러운듯이 말했었음. 리페이스는 처음에는 아 게이섹스를 해본적이 없다는 거구나 뭐 바이도 괜찮아 ㅇㅇ 하는 식이었는데 리처드의 머뭇머뭇하는 발갛게 달아오른 얼굴에 ....설마 너 완전 버진이세요??... 하고  스물 일곱에 버진이어서 그게 부끄러워서 잘것 같은 분위기가 되면 내뺀거지 너 싫은거 아니라고 말하는 리처드의 보시는 갭모에가 너무나 완벽한 바람에 원래 거칠게 하던 타입인 것도 건드리면 부서질까 애지중지하며 부드럽게 그와 첫날 밤은 보냈고, 그 이후로 리처드와는 계속 부드럽게만 했었음.  가끔은 약간 거칠게 하기도 했지만 그럴 때에도 리처드가 혹시 아파하진 않는지 세심하게 살폈음. 상대방이 딘인줄, 진짜인줄 모르고 리페이스는  환각이거나 꿈이거나라고 생각했고 그래서 두 번째 정사를 마치고 또다시 딘을 애무하면서, 턱선을 따라 옆얼굴에 키스를 하다가 귓가에 이렇게 속삭였음.

 "리처드..."

* * *

리페이스의 그 속삭임에 딘은 얼어붙었음. 뭐?... 딘은 그게 무슨 뜻인지 이해하기 싫었음. 하지만 빠르게 돌아가는 머리는... ...모든게 들어맞았음. 모든게 설명이 되었음... 자신을 리처드라 부르는 리페이스의 그 한숨섞인듯이 간절한 목소리가, 그리움이 절절이 배어나오는 그 울음 섞인 목소리가 모든 걸 말해주고 있었음.  단순히 동기가 아니었음. 단순히 절친한 친구였던게 아니었음. 연인이었던거임. 이 집은 아마 둘이 살았던 집일테고 이 침대는...  딘은 고개를 돌리고 몸을 뒤로 뺐음. 여전히 약에 취해서 꿈이나 환각에서 리처드를 보고 있는거라고만 생각한 리페이스는 그를 다시 잡아끌며 다시 한 번 이름을 불렀음. 이름 부르지 말 걸 하고 후회하면서... 조금만 더 머물러달라는 간절함을 담아서. 꿈이면 제발 잠깐이라도 좋으니 조금만 있다가 깨고, 환각이면 조금만 있다가 없어지라고... 제발 지금은 가지 말라는 마음을 담아 다시 이름을 불렀음.  

"리처드 제발... 제발 없어지지 마..."

딘은 리페이스가, 무슨 일이 있어도 냉정함도 침착함도 잃지 않던 리페이스가 저렇게 애절하게 울면서 리처드를 부르는게 날카로운 창이 되어서 심장에 콱 박히는것 같았음. 한때 그냥 만났던 연인도 아니었음. 리페이스가 리처드를 얼마나 사랑했는지 딘은 눈에 뻔히 보였음. 아마 리페이스는 원래 방금 전까지의 그 부드러운 사람이었을 거임. 그런 사람이 그토록 냉랭하게 변할 만큼 리처드를 사랑했던거임. 그와 하는 잠자리는 늘 저렇게 다정함으로 차 있었을 거란 생각을 하니 딘은 배신감과 질투심에 가슴이 터질것 같았음.지금껏 늘 거칠게만 했던게, 그 이유가 뻔히 보였으니까. 원래 리페이스는 자기가 거친걸 좋아한다고 말했었지만  그리고 그게 어느정도는 사실이었겠지만 그것만이 아니었음.   

...리처드가 생각나니까. 그러니까. 그래서 다 바꾼거라는게 뻔했음. 음식 취향만은 딘 뜻대로 따른건, 다른건 다 자기 방식대로  리페이스를 길들인 리처드가 음식 취향은 리페이스 취향대로 한 거였을까? 하는 생각까지 들자 딘은 눈물이 뚝뚝 흘렀음. 이제는 리처드 아미티지에게 질투심조차 들 수가 없었음. 차이가 너무 확연했음. 비교도 경쟁도 되지 않았음 처음부터...자긴 그냥 리처드 아미티지를 잊기 위한 대용품이었던거임. 물론 자기가 먼저 1년이나 쫓아다녀서 사귀기 시작한 거지만 그래도 이건 너무했음. 그래도 그 냉랭한 리페이스를 나는 이 정도는 마음 열게 했다 하고 생각했는데, 처음부터 그냥 다른사람을 지워내기 위해 곁에 있도록 허락받은거였다니. 그 다른 사람이 리처드 아미티지라니. ...차이도 정도껏이어야 질투심이라도 들지... 

게다가... 잠자리에서 그냥 옛애인 이름을 부른 거라면, 뺨 한대 때려주고 용서할 수 있었음. 하지만 옛 애인 이름이긴 한데... ..아직도 못 잊은 애인이긴 한데... 그냥 헤어진 연인이 아니었음. 어느날 갑자기 스파이 임무중 실종되어버린게 8년 전... MI6내에서 순직으로 결론 내린게 5년 전... 그 뒤로 1년을 리페이스는 더 리처드를 못 잊고 기다렸고, 그 다음 1년간 자신이 쫓아다니는 동안에도 처음에도 꿈쩍도 안 했었음. ... 그렇게나 사랑한 연인이었던거임. 5년이나 잊지 못하고 기다렸고, 결국엔 죽었다고 인정하고 새로운 사람을 3년이나 만난 뒤에도 이렇게 그리워할 만큼. 그 리페이스가 저렇게 제발 가지 말라고 울 만큼.

딘은 아직도 약에 취해 자신을 꿈 속에서 만나는 리처드라 착각하는 리페이스의 손에서 천천히 자기 팔을 빼내고 거실로 나갔음. 

* * *

리페이스는 다음날 아침 느지막히 잠에서 깸. 숙취도 그런 숙취가 없었음. 술이야 그냥 저냥 마셨는데 약한거 때문에. 그래서 머리가 캉-캉-하고 누가 쇠막대기를 쇠로된 난간에 내려치는거 같은 울림이 머릿속에서 휘청휘청거리는데 어쨌든 습관적으로 밍기적거리면서 일어남. 근데 어. 일어났는데 자기가 옷을 벗고 있음. 어제 꿈은 기억은 나는데...꿈이 아니라 환각이었나?...그래서 진짜로 행동한거야?...헐 누가 보면 레알 꼴불견이었겠네 하면서 일어나서 주섬주섬 옷을 주워 샤워하러 들어가려는데 바닥에... 자기 것이 아닌 옷이 있었음. ...리페이스는 순간 굳음. 철렁하고 심장이 바닥 끝까지 내려앉는것 같은 기분이 들어서설마 말도 안 돼 하면서 바닥에 구겨진듯 버려져있는 체크무늬 셔츠를 집어들음. ...아님. 맞음. 이건 딘 옷인데... 리페이스는 그대로 주저앉아서 어젯밤에 대한 기억을 마구 더듬었음. 제발 제발 하면서... 

딘은 거실에 앉아 한잠도 자지 못하고 있었음. 그냥 집에 가버릴까 생각했지만 한 발자국도 움직일 용기가 나질 않았음. 집안을 천천히 둘러보는데... 모든 물건 하나 하나가 "리페이스는 내 거야. 너보다 훨씬 전에 내가 가지고 있던 사람이야"하고 자길 비웃는거 같았음. 그렇게 물건 하나 하나를 보면서 또 울고 있는데, 침실 문이 열리고 숙취로 안색이 말이 아닌 리페이스가  한 손에는 자기가 미처 챙겨들지 않았던 체크셔츠를 들고 나왔음. 딘이 돌아보고 둘은 눈이 마주쳤지만 둘다 아무말도 하지 않았음. 할  수 없었음. 리페이스는 참담한 표정이었음. 맙소사 정말로 딘이...하는 표정으로. 딘은 평소라면 리페이스의 세상 끝난거 같은 그 얼굴을 보고 그런 표정을 지어야 할쪽은 나라고 꽥 소리질렀겠지만 지금은 그냥 눈물이 뚝뚝 흐르는거밖엔 할 수 있는게 없었음.

 "...차라리 바람을 피지."

시간이 얼마나 흘렀는지 모를, 둘다 질식해서 죽을것만 같이 괴로운 침묵이 한참 지난 뒤 딘이 말했음. 둘 다 서로를 보지 못하고 바닥만 쳐다보고 앉아있었음. ...차라리 바람을 피지. 그게 딘의 솔직한 심정이었음. 바람을 핀 것보다도 더 나쁜 건... ...이게 둘 중 그 누구의 잘못도 아니라는거였음. 리처드의 잘못은 더더욱 아니었고. 굳이 누굴 탓하자면 그래... 우리가 가진 직업이 이런 직업이라는거. 딘은 리페이스를 비난할 만한 근거가 '어떻게 나한테 그래요?'밖에는 아무것도 없는게 제일 억울했음. 리페이스는 자길 속이려 한 것도, 신실하지 않은 연인이었던 것도 아니었음. 단지...단지 죽었다고 생각한 전 애인을 사실은 잊지 못했다는 거. 그게 그가 한 잘못의 전부였음. 아직 다 못 잊었는데 딘을 만난 것. 아마도 그를 잊을 목적으로, 그런 목적으로 딘을 만난 것. ...하지만 그게 다들 죽은 연인을 잊는 방법 아니었나?... 사랑하는 사람이 죽으면, 다른 사랑하는 사람들로 그 빈자리를 채우는 거 아니었나?... 그게 비난할 수 있는 일이었는지 어떤지 딘은 판단이 서질 않았음.  

"미안해 딘. 어젠 약 때문에-"                

"그렇게 취했는데도 그 사람한텐 다정하게 챙길 건 다 챙겼네요. 나는 왜 만났어요?"

"...죽은 줄 알았어."                

"왜 나에요? 왜 나한테 이랬어요? 내가 그사람이랑 닮은 게 하나도 없어서 고른거죠?"

"아니야 딘 그런게-"                

"리처드 아미티지를 생각나게 하는 구석만 없으면 누구라도 상관 없었던거죠?"

"그렇지 않아. 난 다시는 아무도 못 만날 줄 알았어. 그런데 네가-"                

"매달렸죠. 1년이나. 그래서 뭐 한번 만나볼까 싶어지던가요?"

"...아직 리처드를 다 못 잊었는데 널 만나서 미안해. 하지만...너랑 보낸 시간이 정말로 행복했던 것도 사실이야. 단지-"

"진짜가 돌아오니까 나는 이제 필요 없는거에요? 이젠 나한테 어떻게 말하나 고민할 것도 없겠다 가버릴 건가요?"

딘은 가장 두려웠던 걸 물었음. 리페이스는 말문이 막혔음. 사실은... 딘의 상처받은 얼굴을 마주하고 나서 마음속 한 구석에서는 '들켰네. 이제 딘이 날 차주면 리처드한테 갈 수 있을까?...'하는 스스로도 니가 그러고도 사람이냐 싶을 만큼 이기적인 욕망이 쏘삭거리고 있었음. 리페이스는 차라리 딘이 그 부분을 콕 집어서 비난해준게 다행스러웠음. 그런 못되 쳐먹은 이기적인 부분은 그런 비난을 들을만 했음. 차라리 듣는게 양심이 편했음. ...결국은 다 자기 마음 편한 쪽인건가...

"...무슨 소리야. 내가 널 두고 어떻게 리처드한테 가. 네가 보내줘도 어차피 다시 시작 못 해."

"다시 같이 있을 수 있었으면 떠났겠네요 당신."

 리페이스는 네가 가라고 해도 못 가니까 내가 널 두고 리처드한테로 떠날까봐 걱정할 필요 없다고 안심시키려고 한 말이었지만 딘에게는 포인트가 거기가 아니었음. 결국 진짜 사랑하는건, 아니 진짜 가짜식으로 나뉘는게 아니라고 믿어준다 쳐도 결국 더 사랑하는건 리처드구나 싶어서 훨씬 깊은 상처가 됐음. 갈 수만 있었으면 갔을거란 소리였으니까. 못가니까 네 곁에 있는다는 말이나 다름 없었음.

 "그런 뜻 아니야 딘. 그런 뜻으로 한 말이-"

"내가 보내 줄 것 같아요? 평생 안 보내 줄거야! 평생 내 옆에서 아무데도 못 가게 할 거에요! 내가 왜...어떻게 당신을  8년동안 소리도 없이 사라졌다가 갑자기 나타난 사람한테 뺏겨! 싫어! 아무데도 못 가!  안 줄 거야!"

딘은 결국 처음부터 리페이스가 자기를 더 사랑할 수 있었던 가능성 따윈 전혀 없는거란 생각에 울음이 터졌음. 자기를 달래려고 안아주는 리페이스를 마구 밀어내며 평생 내 옆에 묶어둘거라는 둥 소리쳤지만 가장 자존심이 상하는 건 자기 자신이나 리페이스나 둘 다 너무나 잘 알고 있다는 거였음. 딘 오고먼은 리페이스가 불행한 꼴을 단 한 순간도 못 견딜 만큼 그를 좋아한다는 것.

* * *

리처드는 거칠게 숨을 쉬며 몸을 일으켜 앉았음. 아직도 온몸에 전기가 느껴지는 것 같았고 손발이 떨렸음.  숨은 전속력으로 달리고 난 것처럼 누가 심장을 쥐어짜는듯이 차올랐음. 하지만 그런 모든 것 보다도 지금 이런 모습을 에이단 터너가 보고 있다는게 제일 힘들었음. MI6가 자신을 요원 활동에 부적격으로 판단해버리면 리페이스 근처에조차 갈 수 없게 되는데. 자기가 망가진 건 리처드 자신이 제일 잘 알았음. 결백도 증명하고 회복기간을 거치면 다시 복직할 수 있다는 판정을 받아내서  다시 MI6가 된다고 해도 예전과 같은 사람은 아닐거란 건 자신이 제일 잘 알고 있었음. 그래서 딘 오고먼이 아니어도  리페이스 옆으로는 돌아갈 수 없다는 건 이미 인정하고 있었는데, MI6로조차 돌아갈 수 없다면...  지금이야 저렇게 구석에서 걱정스럽게 쳐다보고 있지만 어차피 보고서에는 자세하게 자기 상태를 써서 상부에 올리겠지  하는 생각에 리처드는 이제 다 끝장난 것 같은 기분이 들었음. 이젠 끝나구나 싶으면서 복귀는 못할테니 이제  자기한테 남은 길은 종신형이나 보호감찰 받는거 밖엔 없겠지 싶었음. 

  8년간 러시아 감옥에 있으면서 거기에 있는 동안은 그냥 고문관들이 자기 마음을 갖고 놀려는 수작이라 생각하고  강하게 아니라고 부인했지만 영국에 돌아와보니, 자길 대하는 MI6의 태도를 보니 확연했음. 처음 몇 년은 아마 자길 찾았을거임...아마... 그것조차 아니었다면 리처드는 도대체 어떻게 반응해야 할지 감도 잡히질 않았음. 그때 고문관들의 말 대로, 영국은,MI6는 자신을 되찾으려는 노력은 전혀 하지 않았음. 조국은 자기를 버렸는데, 자기만 충성을 지키느라 8년을 감옥에서 썩어난거임. 그나마 조금 위안이 되는 건 자기도 딱히 애국심 같은 걸로 8년을 버틴게 아니라는 거였음. 첫 2-3년 정도는 그런 마음도 있긴 했지만8년까지 하루 하루 살아내게 만든 건 리페이스를 다시 만나고 싶다는 생각이었음. 러시아 스파이가 되어버리면 리페이스와는 끝이라고 영국에 가더라도 절대로 다시는 그의 곁으로 돌아가지 못한다는 생각만이, 만일 FSB에게 MI6의 기밀 같은걸 누설해버리면혹시라도 리페이스가 다칠 수 있다는 생각만이 그가 고문을 견디게 했었음. 한 5년 넘어가고서 부터는 ... 리페이스도 MI6처럼 자길 잊어버리고, 포기하고 자기 삶을 살기 시작했겠지 하는 생각을 조금씩 할 수밖에 없었지만, 그렇다고 해서 그를 미워하거나 원망하거나 할 수도 없었음. 이렇게나 구출 작전도 교환 거래 시도도 없는걸 보면 정말 죽은 줄 아는거 아닌가 싶어서. 그래서 이미 3년 전부터 리페이스의 옆으로 돌아갈 수 있다는 생각은 버리고, 그냥 근처에라도 돌아가면 그걸로도 좋겠다고 생각해왔음. 비록 정작 취조실에서 리페이스와 지금 애인이라는 딘 오고먼을 마주했을땐 각오했던 대로 아무렇지도 않을 수는 없었지만.

아무리 절차상이라고 생각해도 이건 정도가 너무 심한 디브리핑에 리처드는 MI6가 자길 되찾을 노력을 전혀 하지 않았던 것도그렇고... 뭔가 그들이 자기를 미련없이 버려버릴만한 일이 있었다는 짐작을 하고 있었음. 자기가 러시아 스파이라고 처음부터 결론내리고 모든 일이 이뤄지고 있었음. 이제는 에이단 터너가 작성한, 리처드 아미티지가 환각 수준의 심각한 고문 후유증을 가지고 있고, 물을 무서워한다는 요원으로서는 치명적인 평가가 적힌 보고서가 상부에 올라가겠구나 싶었음. 아무리 결백하다는 걸 증명해도복직은 안 되는 거였음. 리처드는 아직 얼굴도 못 본 맥켈렌 국장이나 휴고(이제는 부국장이라는 건 알고 있었음), 그리고 안 그래도평소에도 자길 눈엣가시처럼 못마땅해하던 블란쳇 부장(이제는 아마 부국장이라고 들었음)들을 생각했음. 블란쳇은 그렇다치고휴고나 맥켈렌이라면 부탁해볼만 하지 않나 싶었음. 종신형이나 보호감찰을 줄 거라면 차라리 사형을 달라고. 고문이 없다 해도 감옥에 다시 갇힌다는 건 생각만 해도 몸이 덜덜 떨릴 지경이었고, 결백이 증명되어서 보호감찰 정도의 삶을 얻는다 해도......다른 인생은 뭘 살아야 할지 그는 알지 못했음. 고아원에서 자라 어떻게든 살아남아보려고, 어릴적 매일 본 그런비참한 사회 밑바닥 인생은 어떻게든 벗어나보려고 절박하게 하루 하루를 살며 십대를 보냈음. 그래서 그럭저럭 괜찮은 대학에 갈 수 있었고,MI6에도 들어왔음. 그게 20살때. 겨우 그 시궁창 같은 거리에서 벗어나 새로운 삶을 살기 시작했음. 그렇게 10년. 30살 때 러시아에서스파이라는게 발각되어 8년을 러시아 감옥에 있었고, 이젠 뭐가 어떻게 되는지도 모르고 무작정 영국에서 이리저리 끌려다니고 있었음.그가 아는 삶이란, 그가 아는 세상이란 그렇게나 벗어나고 싶었던 사회 밑바닥의 비참한 세상이나, MI6요원으로서의 삶, 아니면고문 받는 수감자로서의 삶 밖에 없었음. 이런 자신을 세상에 내놓고 경비원이든 계산대 직원이든 다른 삶을 살라고 해봤자... 자기는 정말로 단 한 마디도 누설하지 않았고, 단 한순간도 배신하지 않았는데. 리페이스를 다시 되찾겠다는 욕심도 버렸는데.이제는 그 8년이 도대체 뭘 위한 거였는지도 알 수가 없었음. 차라리 스파이 제의를 받아들이고 돌아올 걸. 그랬다면... 

에이단은 결국에는 눈물이 툭 하고 흐르는 리처드를 바라봤음. 상부에서 뭘 알고 있든간에 이 사람이 스파이라고는 도저히 생각할 수가 없었음.눈 앞에 있는 남자는 그냥 한없이 지치고, 망가진, 육체적으로나 정신적으로나 소모된 사람에 불과했음. 그는 조심스레 다가가 리처드를 안아주며 말했음.

"괜찮아요... 당신은 이제 집에 왔으니까..."

* * *

일주일 쯤 뒤 맥켈렌 국장이 거실에 들어섰을 때 리처드는 사흘 전에 자신의 부탁에 에이단이 가져다 준 스케치북에연필로 그림을 그리는 중이었음. 다른 할 일이라곤 조금도 없는 이 가택연금 상황 하에서 지난 3일 내내 그는 기억나는 얼굴들을그리고만 있었음. 누가 다가오는 걸 모를 정도로, 그게 에이단이 아니란 걸 모를 정도로 열중해있었던 건 아니었지만상대방이 바로 옆에서 내려다보는 동안에도 그는 조용히 그리던 것만 그렸음. 테이블 위에는 이미 다 완성된 그림들이겹겹이 쌓여있었음. 그림은 하나같이 사람들 얼굴이었음. A5만한 종이에 사람 얼굴과 그 옆에는 이름, 그리고 그가 그들에 대해기억하는 것들이 적혀있었음. 대부분 그가 8년간 만난 고문관들이었음. 이름과 머리카락, 눈동자 색. FSB 정치범 감옥에서고문관으로 일한 시기. 당시의 직책. 그들이 무엇이 흥미가 있었는지 등. 그가 스파이로서 FSB에 잠입했을 때 알게 된 러시아 요원들의 얼굴도 그리긴 했지만 고문관들의 숫자에 비하면 훨씬 적었고, 그건 이미 첫날 다 그려버려서 에이단이 가져간 뒤였음맥켈렌은 말없이 리처드의 손에서 스케치북을 집어들었음. 리처드는 손을 보고 이미 그게 이안 맥켈렌 국장이란 걸 알아봤기 때문에누군지 올려다볼 필요도 없이 그냥 조용히 연필을 내려놓고는 수갑 채우길 기대한듯 양 손목을 모아 앞으로 조금 내밀었음. 

"됐네. 일하러 온 거 아니니."

 맥켈렌은 맞은편 소파에 털썩 앉으면서 시선은 스케치북의 그림에 고정한채 관심 없다는 듯이 손을 조금 흔들었음. 리처드는 노친네 어련하시겠어요 하는 표정으로 피식 웃더니 편안하게 소파에 등을 기대 앉았음. 어차피 에이단 터너가 올리는 꼼꼼한 보고서의종착지는 맥켈렌 국장인건 비밀도 아니었음. 최후 판결이라도 내려주러 온건가 싶어서 뜸들이지 말고 빨리 사형이든 종신형이든 말해주면좋겠다고 생각했음. 맥켈렌은 리처드가 그러거나 말거나 스케치북 내용물에 새삼 흥미가 돋은 사람처럼 한장 한장 넘기며 찬찬히 보고 있었음. 리처드가 에이단보고 가져가라는 듯이 뜯어 테이블에 놓은 것들은 전부 MI6에 정보가 될만한 것들이었음. 하지만정말 그냥 소일거리로 이것저것 그린건 그냥 스케치북에 그대로 있었음. MI6의 사람들이나, 자기가 살던 플랫 근처의 풍경 같은 것들.리처드라고 하루종일 지난 8년을 회상하며 지낼 수는 없었음. 다른 생각. 뭔가 다른 생각을, 다른 일들을 떠올려야 버틸 수 있었음맥켈렌은 종이를 하나씩 넘기면서 리처드가 그린 MI6사람들을 보았음. 하나같이...8년 전의 얼굴이었음. 특히 여자 요원들의 머리모양이가장 두드러진 차이점이었음. 맥켈렌은 스케치북을 리처드에게 내밀었음.

"내 얼굴은 없군."

"섭섭하세요?"

"감히 그릴 생각이 안 나던가?"

"그려 드리죠." 

한동안 둘은 말없이 서로 마주보기만 했음. 맥켈렌은 초상화 모델 답게 가만히 정면으로 리처드를 응시했고 리처드의 시선은 스케치북과 맥켈렌의 얼굴에만 마주오갔음. 먼저 입을 연 건 맥켈렌이었음.

"러시아는 어땠나?"

"국빈 대접이었죠. 그 사람들이 얼마나 창의적인지는 보고서에서 다 읽으셨테죠."

"그래. 기발하더군. 외주를 주는 걸 생각해보고 싶을 정도야."

"진심이세요? 8년이나 저한테서 한 마디도 못 빼낸 무능한 놈들인데?"

"한 마디도 안 했다?"

"안 믿기세요?"

"자네가 그렇게 참을성 있는 줄은 몰랐는데."

"절 못마땅해하는 건 블란쳇 부장님인 줄 알았는데요."

"그래 8년동안 무슨 생각을 했나? 애국심?"

"농담하시는거죠?"

맥켈렌은 아무 말 없이 리처드를 뚫어져라 바라만 봄. 리처드는 씁쓸하게 웃으면서 한층 가라앉은 목소리로 대답함.

"처음 몇 년은 그랬죠. 하지만 결국은 그냥 그리움이에요. 한순간에 전부 다 빼앗겨서, 돌아가도 다시 되찾을 수 없는 것들에 대한 거죠."

"그런데도 우리 쪽에 충실했다는 소릴 믿으란 건가?"

"이해가 안 가시겠죠. 그래요. 안 믿길겁니다. 러시아와 손잡고 돌아오는게 더 말이 되는 선택이라고 생각하시겠죠."

리처드는 잠시 스케치북을 내려놓고 반팔 셔츠의 오른쪽 소매를 걷어올렸음. 거기엔 함선 문신이 새겨져있었음. 리처드는 자기 오른쪽 어깨의 문신을 흘긋 보고는 다시 스케치북을 집어들어 맥켈렌을 그리기 시작하며 말을 이었음.

"2년만에 탈옥할 기회를 잡았죠. 벨로루시 국경 근처까지 갔었어요. 다시 붙잡혀 갔지만 CIA에게 확실하게 전했어요.  MI6 리처드 아미티지가 모스크바 정치범 수용소에 있다고. 빼내주진 못해도 영국인 외교관 얼굴이라도 볼 수 있을 줄 알았습니다. 하지만 6년이 지나도록 아무도 오지 않았죠."

 맥켈렌 표정은 여전히 아무런 변화가 없었음. 리처드도 딱히 울분에 차있거나 한 목소리가 아니었음. 그에게는 이제 분노도 무엇도남아있지 않았음. 빼앗긴 것에 대한 억울함조차 다 씻겨나갈만큼의 세월이었음.

 "점점 더 그쪽에 붙었단 소리처럼 들리는군."

"이안. 당신은 모릅니다. 나를 디브리핑하러 오는 사람들도 마찬가지에요. 당신들은 4년동안 독방에 갇혀본 적이 없죠. 며칠이나 혼자 있는지도 몰라요. 시간이 얼마나 지났는지도 모르고 보는 사람이라곤 고문관 뿐이죠. 오래 걸리지도 않아요. 그들이 고문하러 와주기를 기다리게 되죠. 그 시간만큼은 적어도 누가 옆에 있으니까요. 그들이 나를 다시  독방에 던져놓고 가버리면 내가 혼자서 무슨 생각을 했을 것 같습니까? 내가 8년 동안 MI6를 배신하지 않은 건 애국심도 뭣도 아니에요."

"지금 날 설득하려는건가 아니면 자백을 하는건가?"

"...그녀는 MI6였어요. 배신하면 나는 근처에도 돌아갈 수 없는겁니다. FSB에 정보를 넘겼다간 그녀가 다칠 수도 있구요."

"MI6에 여자친구가 있었다고?"

"당신이라고 늘 모든 걸 보고 있는 건 아니던걸요."

"...돌아와서 만났나?"

"지나가며 봤습니다."

"억울하겠군. 복수심도 들고."

"복수요? 대체 무슨 복수요? 어차피 내가 죽은 줄 알았을텐데요. 하루라도 더 일찍 자기 삶을 살았길 바래요. 기다렸다 해도   이렇게 된 내가 어떻게 돌아가죠? 이안, 당신 같으면 이렇게 된 걸 보여줄 수 있겠어요?"

리처드는 이제 대화는 끝이라는 듯이 스케치북을 한장 뜯어 맥켈렌에게 내밀었음. 썩 좋은 솜씨로 소파에 앉아있는 그를 그린 그림이었음.종이를 내밀며 리처드는 눈을 깜빡였음. 짧게한번 길게 한 번 짧게 두 번. 짧게 한 번. 또 짧게 한 번. 그림을 그리는 내내 맥켈렌이눈을 깜빡여 한 말을 그는 믿어볼 생각이었음.  

* * *

 

블란쳇 부국장은 태닝 처리된 방탄유리 차량에 수갑찬 리처드를 태워 MI6가 관리하는 정치사범 감옥으로 향하면서말 한마디 없는 리처드를 흘긋 보았음. 누가 알면 안 그렇게 아미티지 못잡아먹어 안달이시던 분이??! 하고 놀라겠지만사실 그를 감옥에서 가택연금으로 빼내려는 리페이스의 노력이 실현된 이유는 블란쳇 부국장의 힘이었음. 5년 전에 두더지를 잡았을 때, 간부 중에서도 극히 일부만 리처드 아미티지가 FSB가 보낸 첩자였다는 경악할 사실을 접했음.블란쳇도 그 중 하나였는데, 정작 리처드를 아끼던 휴고는 충격 받은 얼굴로 그냥 물러나버렸지만 블란쳇은 말도 안 돼 이 새끼가 그럴리가 없어! 하고 개인적 시간까지 허비해가며 리처드 아미티지가 FSB 의 첩자였고, 그래서 러시아에서 실종된 것도총살된 것도 아니라 자기 본부로 귀환한것 뿐이라는 게 사실이 아니라는 근거를 찾으려 노력했었음. 돌아오는 건그가 FSB가 40년을 기획한 영국 스파이 프로젝트 '에레보르'의 성공적인 수행원이었다는 것 뿐이었지만... 하지만 그래도블란쳇은 믿을 수가 없었음. 리처드는 맨날 작전 나가면 시킨 일만 하고 그냥 돌아오면 될 걸 항상 옆사람을 더 구한다든지 하는 식으로명령불복종은 아닌데 어쨌든 할일 다 했음 빨리 집에 들어오지 왜 오지랖 떨다가 오냐고, 본부에서 기다리는 사람 속 타들어가는 것도생각좀 해야 할거 아니냐고 사람 열불나게 하는데가 있었음.  블란쳇이 물론 겉으로는 자기 부서도 아니니까 그렇겐 말 안 하고본부에서 마주칠 적마다 '휴고는 진짜로 부하 아낄 줄을 모른다'고 생각하며 나서서 고나리 해주면 리처드는 또 그냥 웃으면서 알겠다고 넘어가는통에 러시아에서 정체가 발각돼서 총살인지 실종인지 불확실하게 연락이 끊겼다는 말을 들었을 때에는 이자식 그렇게 빨빨거리고 다니더니 그럴 줄 알았어! 하고 화가 치밀었음. 어린게 유능하고 순수한 구석도 있어서 예뻐하고 있었는데...자기 부서에 있었으면 호되게 꾸짖어서 몸도 좀 사릴줄도 알게 했을텐데. 그래서 블란쳇은 리처드가 실종됐을 때 이게 다 휴고 탓이라 생각했음.

"종신형인가요?"

차량이 향하는 곳이 어딘지 눈치챈 리처드가 물었음. 블란쳇은 어차피 감방에 넣고 말해주나 여기서 말해주나 그게 그거란 생각도들고, 그리고 솔직히 감방에 다시 집어넣어진 리처드 얼굴을 보고 싶지 않아서 그냥 지금 말해주기로 함. 디브리핑 결과 넌 러시아첩자로 판명났다고. 가석방 없는 종신형으로 정치사범 감옥에서 남은 평생을 보내게 될거라고 말해줬음. 리처드는 아무 말도 없었고딱히 충격받은거 같지도 않았음. 그냥 덤덤했음. 블란쳇은 혹시 이녀석이 맥켈렌 국장을 믿고 그냥 일시적으로 갇히는거라 생각하는건가싶어서 벨로루시 이야기도 확인해본 결과 우리쪽에도 CIA쪽에도 그런 첩보는 없었다고 말함. 블란쳇은 인계만 끝내고 가려 했지만마지막인데 그건 좀 아닌것 같아 그래도 감방까지 이송되는 걸 지켜봄. 리처드는 아무런 저항도 없었음. 정치범이라 죄수복을 입지 않는다는 것, 그리고 시설이 좋다는 걸 제외하면 러시아 감옥이나 다를 바 없을 거였음.블란쳇은 아직 리처드가 등 돌려있는 사이 빠르게 자리를 떠남

* * *

딘과 어색해진 뒤 리페이스는 계속 자기 플랫에서 지내고 있었음. 병가는 다 써버려서 직장에서는 딘을 마주해야 했지만 둘 다 그냥 아무일 없었던 것처럼 굴 뿐 별다른건 아무것도 없었음. 리페이스는 리처드에 대한 감시가 끝났다는 걸 휴고에게 들었음.가택 연금도, 디브리핑도 전부 종결되고 리처드 아미티지는 이제 정치범으로 가석방 없는 종신형을 살 거라고. 리페이스는처음으로 이따위 직장 때려치우고 싶다는 생각을 했음. 리처드가 실종 되었을 때도, 그가 죽었다는 소릴 들었을 때도 이런 생각은하지 않았는데... 정말 이런거 다 때려치우고 리처드 데리고 스코틀랜드든 홍콩이든 어디든 도망가서 살아버릴까하는 생각도 했음.곧 현실적인 난관들이 하나 둘 솟아오르면서 말도 안 되는 생각이라는 걸 인정하지 않을 수 없었지만.  

오늘도 그런 충동을 억누르며 하루종일 일하고, 밤늦게 자기 플랫에 돌아옴. 식탁에 대충 차키 던져두고 들어가서 샤워하고 자려는데거실 소파에 누가 앉아있었음. 리페이스가 놀라서 흠칫하고 불을 켜는데 맥켈렌 국장이었음. 리페이스가 놀라서 멍하니 서 있는데맥켈렌 국장은 뭘 또 그렇게 놀라냐는듯이 태연하게 손짓하며 "와서 좀 앉지?" 라고 말을 검. 자기 집이라도 되는 것마냥 태연하게

 "아미티지 소식은 들었나?"

"가석방 없는 종신형이라고 들었습니다."

"상심이 크겠군."

"조사 결과 러시아 스파이였다고 하더군요. 그렇다면 어쩔 수 없는 일이죠."

"그래도 동거까지 하던 사이인데, 상심이 크겠어."

"네?"

테이블에 머그잔을 내려놓던 리페이스는 깜짝 놀라 되물었음. 맥켈렌은 또다시 뭘 그렇게 놀라냐는 표정으로 바라볼 뿐이었음.

 "...왜 그렇게 생각하시는지는 모르겠지만, 잘못 아신겁니다. 그냥 동기였어요."

"믿을 만한 사람에게 직접 들었네."

"그럼 그 사람이 잘못 안 겁니다. 전 아미티지와 그런 사이가 아니었어요."

리처드와의 관계를 부정하는 말을 하는 건 가슴아팠지만 맥켈렌 국장 앞에서, 그것도 방금 전에 아미티지가러시아 스파이 혐의도 아니고 완전 러시아 스파이로 결론나서 종신형을 살게 됐다는 대화를 하고 나서 네 우린 너무 사랑해서동거까지 했어요 라고 할 수는 없었음. 휴고가 했던 얘기도 있었고. 맥켈렌 국장은 리페이스에게 네다섯장 짜리 서류와증거물 수집용 비닐 봉투에 들어있는 물건을 내밀었음. 리페이스는 그걸 보고 표정이 굳지 않을 수 없었음. 리처드와 함께 살던 플랫에 있던물건... 그가 그렇게 실종된 뒤로 비닐 커버만 씌워놓고 손 하나 대지 못한 것들이었음. 머리빗. 칫솔. 면도기... 서류는 DNA 검사 결과지였음.DNA 결과가 리처드 아미티지와 리페이스 두 명의 DNA가 물건에 묻어있다는 걸 증명하고 있었음. 

"그냥 룸메이트치곤, 공유한 물건이 꽤 많던데."

"..."

"그냥 막역한 사이였다고 보기엔 몇년이나 그 물건들에 손도 못 대고 놔둔 것도 그렇고."

"하시려는 말씀이 뭐죠? 저도 스파이라는 건가요?"

"보이는 상황이 별로 좋지 않다는 건 자네도 알겠지."

"전 스파이가 아닙니다. 리처드도 마찬가지구요. 디브리핑에서 무슨 결과가 나왔든, 5년전 두더지 자료에서 뭐가 나왔든간에 그건 다 누명이에요. 4년이나 한 침대를 썼는데, 스파이였다면 제가 알았겠죠!"

"그 말이 듣고 싶었네."

"뭐라구요?"

"그 얘길 듣고 싶었어. 4년이나 동거한 애인이 스파이가 아니라고 확언하는 걸 말이야."

"...지금 제 말을 믿는다고 말하시는거에요?"

"안 믿어주길 바라나?"

"하지만..."

"역시 휴고가 말했나보군. 5년전 얘기까지 아는 걸 보면. 뭐, 잘 됐어. 길게 말할 필요 없으니. 난 아미티지가 스파이라고 생각치 않네."

"...디브리핑만 4개월에 결국 감옥에 넣으셨잖아요."

"페이스, 자네는 리처드가 누명을 썼다고 말했지. 그럼 누가 왜 씌웠는지 밝혀야 하지 않겠나?"

 

"나는 8년 전이나 지금이나 단 한 번도 리처드가 러시아 스파이라고 생각한 적 없네. 오히려 진짜 스파이는 멀쩡히 숨어있고  리처드가 뒤집어 쓴 거라고 확신했어. 두더지가 가지고 있던 자료는 말이 안 됐어. 적어도 나에겐. 난 리처드가 9살일 때 그애를 본 적이 있으니까. 레스터의 고아원에서였지. 그런데 그 녀석이 러시아가 보낸 스파이일 수는 없었어. 누가 그렇게 치밀하게까지 뒤집어 씌운거지."

"리처드를 알고 계셨어요?"

"그때 한 번 본 것 뿐이었네. 하지만 이 일을 하다보면 사람 얼굴은 잘 기억하게 되거든. 신입들 중에 낯이 익길래 알아봤었지. 분명히 레스터 고아원에 있던 그 애였어.""하지만 누가-"

"자네와 리처드의 관계를 아는 사람이 제임스 말고 누가 있나?"

"...딘 오고먼 뿐입니다."

"휴고 위빙은?"

"그 분은 제가 게이인것도 몰라요."

"그래서 그랬군. 왜 진작에 자네까지 넘기지 않았나 했지. 조카라서 그럴 사람은 아니니까."

"삼촌이 이 일에 연관이 있습니까?"

"휴고는 미국 여자와 결혼한 적이 있었지."

"얼마 안 있어서 이혼한 걸로 아는데요."

"딸이 있어. 미국에. 본 적 있나?"

"아니요. 어머니쪽 친척은 아무도."

"리브 타일러. 펜실베니아 대학의 의대생이지. 이쯤이면 모르겠나?"

"...무슨 말씀을 하시는겁니까."

"리처드는 6년 전에 탈옥했었네. 벨로루시 국경까지 가서 CIA에게 자기 소재를 알렸었지. 하지만 우린 그런 첩보는 받은 적도 없고, CIA도 그런 첩보는 모른다더군."

"설마..."

"스파이는 휴고 위빙인거야. 러시아가 아니라 미국에 정보를 물어다주고 있었던거지."

"하지만, 왜 러시아에서 리처드를-"

"그때 두더지의 자료를 감독한게 누군가?"

"...위빙 부장님이었죠..."

"그래. 간편했겠지. 지금껏 정보가 새던게 전부 다 러시아 스파이 리처드 아미티지 때문이라고 뒤집어 씌우고 자신과 CIA는 빠져나가는거지. FSB에서 우리가 아무리 요청해도 MI6요원을 데리고 있지 않다고 부정하는건 당연한 거 아닌가. 기회도 그런 기회가 없었겠지."

리페이스는 자신에게 더 이상 리처드 일을 캐지 말고 빠지라던 휴고를 떠올렸음. 그래도 조카라고 걱정하는 줄 알았는데...

"난 자네도 완전히 믿는건 아니네. 어찌됐든 휴고 위빙의 조카니까."

"그럼 제게 왜 이 이야기를 하시는거죠."

"자네가 휴고와 한 패라면 그에게 경고하겠지. 그럼 우리 덫에 걸리지도 않을거고."

"만일 제가 CIA편인데 여기서 삼촌을 팔아넘기고 저만 살려고 행동하는거면 어쩌시려고요?"

"어디서부터 어디까지 거짓이든지, 리처드 아미티지에 대한 감정은 진짜 아닌가? 뭐, 딘 오고먼이 비상구에서 혼자 울고 있을 다른 이유가 있었던거라면 어쩔 수 없네만. 리처드는 아직 감옥에 있다는 걸 명심하게. 난 그가 결백한걸 알고도 거기서 평생 집어넣어놓을 수 있을 만큼 박정한 사람이거든."

* * *

 

"왜 그러셨어요." 

한참 요원들을 따돌리고 도망치다가 막다른 길에 다다른 휴고가 천천히 뒤로 돌아서자 자기에게 총을 겨누고 선 리페이스와 에이단 터너가 보였음. 휴고는 여기까지인가 하는 생각에절로 웃음이 나왔음. 어디서부터 잘못됐을까 싶었음. 그는 12년 전 자기들을 위해 스파이 노릇을 하라며 지금껏 사진으로만 만난 열살 딸의 사진을내밀던 CIA 요원을 떠올렸음. 실제로 만난 적 한 번 없는 딸이건만 그는 CIA를 거절할 수가 없었음. 그렇게 12년. 매년 전부인이 보내주는 한 장의 사진만을 통해 그는 리브가 아름답고, 총명한 여자로 자라는 걸 지켜봐왔음. 그애는 아마 타일러라는 성을 가진 다른 남자를아버지로 알고 살았겠지만... 전부인을 딱히 사랑했던 것도 아니었음. 2년만에 이혼하고 뒤도 안 돌아볼 정도로 별다른 애정이 없는결혼이었음. 이혼 후 그녀는 곧 미국으로 돌아갔고, 다음해에 어린 아이 사진 한 장이 우편으로 왔을 뿐이었음. 그런 딸이었지만,자기가 있는 줄도 모르는 딸이었지만 그 애의 인생이 단지 자기 친아버지가 MI6라고 해서 망가지게 할 수는 없었음.하지만 저렇게 원망스러운 눈으로 자신에게 총을 겨눈채 바라보는 리페이스를 보고 있자니 정말로 선택권이 그것 뿐이었나 하는생각도 들었음. 원래 위빙 가문은 정치가 가문이었음. 오랫동안 웨스트민스터에서 종사해온 사람들로 가득했음. 그는 그런 엄격한가풍에 반기를 들어 보란듯이 MI6에 들어갔고, 심지어 미국 여자와 결혼도 했었음. 단 한 번도 애국심이나 충성심같은 그런 고귀한가치 때문이 아니었음. 휴고는 자신이 다른 길은 없다고 생각하고 너무나 손쉽게, 그리고 때로는 스스로도 어이가 없을 만큼 열심히미국을 위한 스파이짓을 한 것이 그래서였을까 하는 생각을 함.

"이유는 이미 알 텐데."

"8년이에요."

"그래, 맥켈렌은 언제에야 날 의심하던가?"

"8년이나. 당신은 리처드를 8년이나 러시아 감옥에 버려뒀어요."

"날 잡으라고 널 보낸 건 널 시험하는 거기도 하고 배려하는거기도 하겠지. 맥켈렌 다워."

"리처드 말고 또 누가 있었나요? 누굴 그렇게 팔아 넘겼죠?"

"여기서 네가 날 놔줄지 쏠지를 가지고 네가 CIA편인지 아닌지 판명하는 거기도 하고 너에게 증명할 기회를 주는 거기도 한 거로군."

"정말로 그것밖에는 길이 없었나요? 8년이나. 한 번도 미안함 같은 건 없었어요?"

"무슨 대답을 원하는 거냐. 그냥 쏴."

"아뇨. 당신이 그렇게 속편하게 죽게 하지 않을겁니다. 적어도 8년은 감옥에 있게 해드릴거에요. 4년은 꼭 독방에 가둬드릴거구요."

"내가 그렇게 되게 내버려 둘 것 같나."

"총 버려요. 당장. 어차피 난 다리밖에 안 쏴줄겁니다."

"웃기지 마. 벌써 스나이퍼까지 왔잖아? 내가 이렇게 총을 들면 당연히-"

"안 돼!!!"

 휴고는 총을 리페이스를 향해 들어올렸고, 그가 미처 사격 자세를 취하기도 전에 스나이퍼의 총알이 휴고의 이마 정 중앙을 꿰뚫음.리페이스는 당장 달려갔지만 휴고는 이미 숨이 끊어진 뒤였음. 리페이스는 그의 맥이 끊긴 걸 확인하고도 한참을 인정하지 못하고 물러서지 않았음. 에이단이 그를 떼어내려 했지만 리페이스는 이미 이성을 잃고 죽어버린 휴고를 붙들고 울부짖었음.

"안 돼!!! 이럴 순 없어! 이렇게 편하게 죽어버릴 순 없어! 리처드를 그렇게 만들어놓고!!! 8년이나!!!"

나중에 뒤따라온 블란쳇 부국장이 겨우 리페이스를 진정시켜 떼어놓았음. 휴고가 덫에 걸려서 추격받는 신분이 된 시점에서,그러니까 3시간 전에 이미 리처드는 감옥에서 풀려났다고. 여기서 정줄 놓고 있을 때 아니라고 날카롭게 꾸짖자 리페이스는 겨우이성을 되찾음. 블란쳇은 그를 딱하게 내려다보더니 옷 갈아입고 제정신 좀 더 차리고 본부로 오라고 말하고는 에이단한테는얘 운전시키지 말라고 하고 감.  

* * *

"긴팔 옷 좀 있어요?"

맥켈렌과 이야기를 끝내고 혼자 취조실에 앉아있는 리처드에게 블란쳇이 곧 리페이스가 올거라고 말하자 리처드는 그렇게 되물었음. 블란쳇은 리처드가 늦겨울에 반팔 차림이긴 해도 MI6 건물인 만큼 추울리도 없는데 왜? 하는 듯이 쳐다봤음. 리처드는 이걸 보라는 듯이짧은 소매 밑으로 훤히 드러난 문신 가득한 팔을 으쓱해보였음. 블란쳇은 말없이 남자 직원들 탈의실에 가서 쓱 훑어보고는맞을 만한 것 아무것이나 집어다 줌. 리처드가 씩 웃으면서 받아 입고 셔츠 단추를 채우는데 보다못한 블란쳇이 물어봄.

"왜 제안 거절했어?"

"무슨 제안이요."

"시침 떼지마. 국장님이 MI6 복귀 시켜준댔잖아."

"저 요원일 할 몸 아닌거 아시잖아요?"

"내근직이면 어때. MI6말고 할줄 아는게 뭐가 있다고 그래."

"적성에 안 맞을 거에요."

"총 들고 다녀야 직성이 풀려? 어차피 밖에 나가도 그건 못 해."

"제가 MI6에 남으면, 서류 작업이나 맡겠어요? 맥켈렌 국장님이 그렇게 친절한 분이라고 생각해요? 그분은 뭐든지 영국에 가장 좋을 대로만 일을 처리하시죠. 전 신입 교육을 맡게 될 거에요."

"그게 뭐가 어때서 그래. 너만큼 현장 경험이 있는-"

"고문 경험이겠죠."

"...그것도 가치 있는 일이야."

"그래요? 제가 그럼 뭐라고 가르치죠? 어떻게 고문을 견디는지? 그런 방법은 없어요 블란쳇 부장님."

"부국장이야."

"고문 당하는데 덜 아픈 방법 따윈 없어요. 무슨 생각을 해도 맞으면 아프고 숨 못 쉬면 괴로운거죠."

"너 밖에 나가면 보호관찰이야. 평생. 정말 그렇게 살고 싶어?"

"그럼 다르게 어떻게 살까요? 저한테 선택권이라도 있는 것처럼 말씀하시네요."

"선택권이 왜 없어? MI6에서 일하면 자유인데."

"자유요? 저한테 이젠 자유 같은 건 없어요. 어느 길을 가도 그런 건 없어요."

"나하고 철학적 논쟁이나 할 생각 마. 그건 시간 넘치는 멍청이들이나 하는 공상이야."

"8년동안 혼자 생각할 시간이 많았거든요."

"8년이 지났지만, 너만큼 유능한 애 난 아직 못 봤어. 그러니까 여기 남아."

"...새벽 3시에 악몽 때문에 잠에서 깨면 제가 무슨 생각을  할 것 같아요? 다음 주는, 다음 달에는 편히 잘 수 있을거라고 생각할 것 같아요? 아뇨. 전 평생 이럴 겁니다. 오른 손의 악력이 돌아오지 않을 것처럼, 떨어진 폐활량이 돌아오지 않을 것처럼. 몸 망가진 것만 평생 가는게 아니에요. 전 더이상 부장님이 알던 리처드 아미티지가 아닙니다. MI6에 남아서 그걸 매 순간 확인받지 않더라도 제가 제일 잘 알아요. ""리페이스가 널 찾을텐데."

"증인 보호 프로그램 들어갈 거에요. 아시잖아요. 국장님 철저하신거. 이걸로 리페이스도 꽉 잡으시겠죠. 아마 아직도 완벽하게 CIA편이 아니라고 믿지 않으실테니까. 허튼짓 하면 절 다시 감옥에 넣는다고 하시겠죠. ...이건 제가 MI6에 남아도 똑같은 얘기일거구요."

"억울하지도 않아?"

"그래야 하나요?"

"니가 너무 태연해서, 밖에 내놓는게 도리어 겁날 정도야. 이러고 밖에 나가서 BBC 단독 인터뷰라도 할 거 같다고 하면, 내가 너무 공상적인 사람인 건가?"

"잃어버린게 뭐가 있다고 억울하죠? 저 뽑으실 때 신원 조사 다 하셨잖아요? 어차피 가진 것도 없었어요."

"리페이스는?"

"벌써 소문 다 났네. 이미 옛날 일인데."

"걔가 너 가택연금이라도 해주려고 얼마나 뛰어다녔는데."

"그럼 제가 뭘 어떻게 해야 하죠? 8년만에 나 사실 안 죽었다고 나타나면 뭐가 달라져야 하죠? 죽은 줄 알았는데, 잊고 자기  삶 사는게 당연한거 아닌가요? 이제와서 나 안 죽었으니까 다 없던일 하라고 해요? 이제와서? ... 어차피 저도 이제 다른 사람이에요.  못 돌아갑니다. 예전처럼 될 수 있는 건 아무것도 없어요."

"...관찰관은 누구야."

"에이단 터너요. 심심하면 가끔 보러 오세요. 이젠 상사도 아니겠다 술친구쯤 해도 되겠죠." 

"리페이스한테는 뭐라고 할 거야?"

"8년전에 해줄 수 있었으면 좋았을 말을 해야죠. 난 내 인생 살테니까 너도 행복해지라고."

"너도? 너는 행복하다는 듯이 말하네."

"그럼 뭐라고 하겠어요."

"...감옥은 좀 어땠어? 좀 더 마른것 같은데."

"재밌었어요. 다들 친절해서."

"그래? 텃세가 아니라?"

"눈에 힘주는 사람도 있긴 했는데, 셔츠 벗으니까 다들 조용해지던데요. 재밌었어요."

"그래. 그랬겠지."

 문에 노크 소리가 들림. 블란쳇이 문을 열자 리페이스가 서 있었음. 블란쳇은 말없이 방을 나가고 금방이라도 울 것 같은 리페이스차분하게 웃고 있는 리처드만이 남았음. 

"오랫만이야 리."

* * *

리페이스는 한동안 문가에 가만히 서서 리처드를 보기만 했음. 취조실에서 네 시간을 만난 뒤로 5개월 가까이 흘렀지만 리처드는 안색이 조금도 나아진 게 없었음. 면도와 이발이 말끔하게 되어있다는 것을 제외하고는 다를게 하나도 없었음. 약간은 살이 붙은 것 같기도 했지만 8년전에 비하자면 여전히 …

“왜 그러고 서있어. 앉아. 오래 얘기할 건 아니지만.”

리페이스는 주춤 주춤 맞은편에 앉았음. 이제 리처드는 혐의를 다 벗었음. 드디어. 이제 저 손에 수갑을 차야 할 일도 발에 전자발찌를 찰 일도 없을거였음. 감옥에 갇힐 일도 없었고. 하지만 리페이스는 그의 앞에 고개를 들 수가 없었음. 어떻게든 살아 돌아온 연인 앞에서 어떻게 너한테 돌아갈 수 없다고, 다른 사람을 만났다고 말해야 할 지… 리처드가 왜 저렇게 환하게 웃는지 잘 알아서 그는 더 죄책감에 마음이 찢어지는 것 같았음. 

“...미안해. 나 다른 사람 만났어.”

“그게 왜 미안해. 죽은 줄 알았잖아. 나였으면 훨씬 일찍 그랬을 걸.”

“...리처드…”

“괜찮아. 다른 사람 만났을거라고 생각하고 있었어.”

8년간 하루 하루를 네 생각으로 버텼다는 말은 목구멍 근처에도 올라오지 않았음. 러시아에 붙고 말고의 문제가 아니라, 미치지 않고 그 세월을 살아내는 게 오로지 네 생각만으로 견딘 거라는 말은 리페이스에게는 죽어도 할 수 없었음. 아마 리페이스는 지금쯤이면 날 잊고 다른 사람을 만났겠지 하는 생각이 그 어떤 고문보다도 가장 고통스러운 일이었다는 말은 할 수 없었음. 리처드는 테이블 아래에 두었던 손을 올려 리페이스의 손이라도 잡아보고 싶었지만 그래선 안 될 것 같았음. 손목의 문신이 보일것 같다는 생각도 들었음. 리페이스는 울지 않으려고 애쓰고 있었음. 리페이스가 저렇게 울지 않게 할 수만 있다면 뭐든 기꺼이 하겠지만 자신이 할 수 있는 건 없었음. 리처드는 사실은 딘 오고먼 따위 밀어내버리고 리페이스를 다시 갖고 싶었음. 다시 그의 곁에서 잠들고 아침에 일어나면 옆에 리페이스가 있기만을 바라며 8년을 살았는데. 하지만 딘 오고먼이 아니었어도 그는 리페이스 옆에 돌아갈 수 없었음. 자기는 더이상 같은 사람이 아니었음. 리페이스가 사랑했던 리처드 아미티지는 이미 러시아 감옥에서 죽었다는 걸, 여기 돌아온 건 비슷하게 생긴 빈 껍데기 뿐이라는 걸 리페이스에게 알게 하고 싶지 않았음. 그건 자신이 죽은 것보다도 그를 더 괴롭게 할 테니까. 이렇게 헤어지면 그래도 몇 년 뒤에는 자길 잊고 행복하게 살겠지 싶었음. 하지만 그의 곁에 남아 자신이 어떻게 얼마나 망가졌는지 낱낱이 보여주면 리페이스가 평생을 마음 아파할 거란 건 뻔했음. 

“증인 보호 프로그램 들어가기로 했어. 앞으론 못 볼 거야.”

“뭐? 왜? MI6에 복귀하는 거 아니었어?”

“직업을 바꿔볼 때가 된 것 같아서.”

“하지만…”

너 돌아갈 곳도 없잖아 라는 말이 리페이스의 목구멍까지 올라옴. 리처드가 MI6말고는 아무런 연고지도 없다는 건 리페이스가 가장 잘 알았음. MI6외에 그가 아는 세상도 사회도 없다는 것도. 도대체 어딜 가서 뭘 하고 살겠다는 건지 리페이스는 당혹스러웠음. 

“앞으론 좀 더 조용하게 살려고.”

“...보호관찰 들어가는거야?”

“비슷해. 오래된 정보여도 아는게 많아서. 그냥 둘 순 없는거 알잖아.”

“다시 생각해볼 순 없어? 내근직이라도 MI6에서-”

“거절했어. 내가 싫어서 그래.”

“리처드.”

“그래서 지금 이렇게 보는게 마지막이야. 잘 있으라고 말하려고 불렀어. 내가 러시아에서 붙잡힌 것도, 네가 다른 사람 만난 것도, 네 잘못 하나도 없으니까 이제 마음 편하게 살라고 말해주려고.”

“...너는?”

“나도 이제 총소리도 뭐도 없는데서 좀 조용히 살거야.”

“가끔이라도 연락 할 수는 없어? 꼭 이렇게-”

“증인 보호라니까. 사람들이랑 연락하면 의미가 없잖아.”

“언제부터 들어가는데.”

“내일.”

“...리처드 만일 내가, 다른 사람 안 만났으면, 그럼 우리 지금 무슨 대화하고 있을거 같아?”

“지금 이 대화.”

“내가 3년만 더 기다렸으면, 아니면 우리가 널 더 일찍-”

“그래도 지금 이 대화하고 있을거야. 달라지는 거 없어. 내가 갑자기 없어져서 극적으로 생각하는거지 꼭 그렇게 평생 갔을 사이도 아니었잖아.”

“평생 갔을 거였어 난-”

“난 아니었어.”

“거짓말 하지 마.”

“거짓말 아니야.”

“나한테 거짓말 할 생각 마.”

“거짓말 아니야. 니가 너무 미화시켜서 기억하는거지 꼭 그렇게-”

짝 하는 소리가 취조실에 울렸음. 자리에서 일어나 리처드의 뺨을 때린 리페이스는 이제 눈물이 뚝뚝 흐르고 있었음. 리처드가 왜 이런 마음에도 없는 소리들을 해대는지, 왜 증인보호 프로그램으로 자기 앞에서 사라져버리려는건지 너무나 잘 알아서, 그리고 딘 오고먼이 있는 이상, 이게 그나마 가장 세 사람이 편안하게 남는 길이라는 걸 그도 잘 알아서 화가 나지 않을 수가 없었음. 리처드는 그냥 가볍게 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 숙였고 리페이스는 리처드를 잠시 내려다보다가 아무 말 없이 취조실을 나갔음. 

* * *

에이단은 약간 불안하게 리처드의, 아니 이제는 루카스 노스라는 이름으로 리처드가 살게 될 플랫을 둘러봤음. 그는 리처드가 PTSD를 겪는 의병제대 군인이라고만 생각하는 사회복지사도 솔직히 못미더웠음. 무엇보다도 가장 불안한 건 리처드가 이 모든걸 너무나...담담하게 대한다는 것. 리처드가 뭔가 다른 걸 요청한 거라고는, 새로운 신분증과 이력서를, 지금껏 SAS였다가 의병제대를 한 루카스 노스라는 사람의 존재를 증명하는 각종 서류들을 내밀었을 때, 에이단이 그의 일자리로 일반적인 퇴역 군인들이 하듯 군수업체나 방위산업체, 보안업체 들의 리스트를 내밀었을 때 자긴 이제 조용하게 살고 싶다고, 사람들 별로 볼 일 없는 조용한 직업으로 해달라고 말한 것 말고는 아무것도 없었음. 에이단은 그의 소망대로 루카스 노스의 일반 시민으로서 사회 복귀를 위한 직업으로 맨체스터 도서관 사서직을 가져왔고, 리처드는 고맙게 받아들였음. 

에이단은 사실상 관찰관이긴 해도 그냥 형식상 그런거여서 실제 보호관찰처럼 리처드를 감시할 필요는 없었음. 하지만 그는 자발적으로 매주 맨체스터로 가서 리처드를 만났음. 그를 감시하기 위해서가 아니라 그냥 걱정돼서. 리처드도 오래된 친구 만나듯이 그를 반겼고, 누군가 대화상대가 있음을 고맙게 생각했음. 그에게 배정된 심리 상담사도 그를 그저 전 SAS라고만 알고 있었고, 그의 담당 사회복지사도 그렇게만 알고 있었음. 그래서 그 어디에도 그는 진실로 자기를 괴롭히는 것이 무엇인지에 대해 털어놓을 수 없었고 그냥 속으로 삭힐 뿐이었음. 그렇다고 에이단에게 말할 수 있는 것은 아니었지만, 적어도 진실을 알고 있는 사람과 일주일에 두어시간 같이 있을 수 있다는 건 그에겐 너무나 고마운 일이었음. 

에이단은 리처드를 꼬박꼬박 보러 가는게 동정심이나 안타까움 때문만은 아니었음. 그는 가택연금 때부터 그에게 동정 이상의 감정을 품기 시작하고 있었음. 자신이 관찰관 역할을 하게 되었음을 알았을 때 그는 말할 수 없이 행복했음. 매주 맨체스터로 가는 것이 무엇 보다도 행복했음. 벨소리에 현관문을 열었을 때 문앞에 자신이 서 있는 것을 리처드도 반긴다는 것을 알았을 때, 그는 세상을 다 가진 것 같았음. 비록 MI6에서 리페이스를 마주칠 적마다 뭐라 말하기 힘든 죄책감과 배덕감이 그의 양심을 찔러댔지만… 어차피 리페이스는 다른 사람을 만났고, 리처드도 제 발로 리페이스를 떠났으니 바람 핀 것도 아니고 무슨 상관이랴 싶었음. 

시간이 지날수록, 에이단은 왜 리처드가 리페이스를 떠났는지 잘 알게 됐음. 두, 세달쯤 지나자 리처드는 에이단을 조금씩 경계선 안으로 들여놓아 주기 시작해서, 8년간의 시간이 그에게 어떤 흔적을 남겼는지 에이단은 가택연금 시절보다도 더 많이 목격하게 됐음. 그는 여전히 밤에 제대로 잠들지 못했고, 침대에서 자지도 않았음. 전기고문 때문에 오른 손의 악력을 거의 잃어서 오른손으로는 무거운 걸 들 수가 없었고, 물고문 때문에 폐에 손상을 입어서 폐활량이 떨어져 조금이라도 뛰면 금방 숨차했음. 신장과 간의 손상 때문에 그는 거의 아무런 간도 하지 않은 음식만 조금씩 먹었고, 술은 물론 가벼운 카페인 음료도 마시지 못했음. 왼손을 자주 떨었고, 피곤할 때면 오른쪽 무릎을 절었음. 가끔씩 등과 허리에 심한 통증을 느꼈는데, 마약성 진통제를 먹고도 하루종일 침대에 누워 나오지 못할 정도였음.

에이단은 자신이 리처드의 곁에서 그를 돌보는 역할을 할 수 있다는 게 다행스러웠음. 누구라도 옆에서, 그의 진실을 아는 사람이 곁에서 지켜보기라도 해주는게 그나마 지금 리처드를 지탱하고 있다는 걸 그는 잘 알았고, 그 역할을 자신이 맡게 된 것이 다행스러웠음. 그는 작전 때문에 국외로 나가있는 때가 아니면 매주 맨체스터로 향했음. 리처드는 그가 일이 바빠서 잠잘 시간도 거의 없는데 자길 보러 꼬박 꼬박 오는 거란 걸 늘 귀신같이 알아봤음. 아무리 에이단이 나름대로 티를 내지 않으려 해도 리처드의 날카로운 눈을 피하진 못했음. 그런 때면 항상 찌푸린 얼굴로 그를 맞이하며 집에 가서 잠이나 잘 것이지 왜 여기까지 왔냐고 고나리를 했지만 어쨌든 문 열고 그를 들여줬고 그가 눈이라도 맞았으면 뜨거운 코코아를 타다 줬음. 그러면 에이단은 활짝 웃으면서 “와, 이거 허쉬죠? 나 허쉬 진짜 좋아하는데!”하고 양손 가득 따뜻한 머그를 쥐고 소파에 앉아 신나했음. 리처드는 신장 문제가 아니어도 이런 단 건 먹지 않는 사람인데, 그의 부엌 찬장에 오로지 자신 때문에 코코아 가루가 있다는 게 에이단은 기뻤음. 소파에서 골아 떨어지고 일어나면 자기가 리처드의 침대에 누워있고, 샤워하고 기지개 켜면서 거실로 나가면 리처드가 아침을 줬음. 그의 냉장고에 있었을리 없는 것들로 만들어진 그런 식사들이었음. 에이단이 좋아하는 것들이기도 했고. 에이단은 리처드가 자신을 그냥 귀여운 동생 정도로 밖에 생각치 않는다는 걸 잘 알았음. 하지만 그런 식으로라도 이 사람이 나를 신경쓴다는 건 행복한 일이었음. 그를 웃게 만들 수 있을 때가 에이단은 가장 기뻤음. 한순간만이라도 그 얼굴에서 짙게 드리워진 그림자를 걷어내고 진심으로 웃게 할 수 있을 때, 에이단은 지치고 망가진 리처드 아미티지에게서 직접 본 적은 없지만 8년, 아니 이제는 9년 전의 리처드 아미티지의 모습을 언뜻 언뜻 볼 수 있었고, 에이단에게는 그게 어떤 것보다도 귀중했음. 그래서 그는 내근직만 하는 부서로 전향을 신청해놓은 상태였음. 

한편 리페이스는 계속해서 딘과 동거를 계속했음. 이전과 조금도 다르지 않았지만, 또 전혀 같지 않았음. 딘은 아무리 리페이스가 이전처럼 대해도 늘 그의 시선 너머에 리처드 아미티지를 바라보는 것이 있다고 의식하지 않을 수가 없었음. 하지만 그렇다고 이제와서 그를 보내주는 건 더더욱 할 수가 없었음. 리처드가 증인 보호 프로그램에 들어가 사라져버렸다는 걸 알기에 그럴 수가 없었음. 놓아줄 거면 리처드를 잡을 수 있을 때 보내줬어야 했음. 이제 와서… 어차피 리처드는 어디 있는지도 모르는데 놓아줘봐야… 그래서 리페이스와 딘은 이제는 서로 상처밖에 주지 못하는 관계를 서로 끝내 놓지 못하고 있었음. 리페이스는 결코 딘을 먼저 떠날 수가 없었고, 딘도 이제 와서 그를 놓아줄 수도 없었음. 그들은 여전히 딘의 플랫에서 같이 살았고 일주일에 두어번씩 관계도 가졌음. 하지만 그 어떤 것도 예전같지 않았고, 둘 중 그 누구도 행복하지 않았음. 그렇게 일 년이 지나고, 딘은 더 이상은 안 되겠다고 느낌. 그는 블란쳇 부국장의 문을 두드림.

* * *

“요원들의 신체적 정신적 건강에 책임이 있으시잖아요?”

“그렇다고 해서 니들 연애사까지 내가 돌봐줘야 하는 건 아니지. 십대도 아니고 알아서들 해.”

“증인 보호 프로그램은 MI6 보안 인가로는 못 보는거 아시잖아요.”

“왜 보지 말라고 해뒀는지도 생각해봐.”

“리처드 아미티지가 어디있는지 모르면 전 리페이스를 놔줄 수도 없어요.”

“리페이스가 알려달라고 직접 오고 리처드가 똑같이 연락해오면 그땐 고려해보도록 하지.”

“블란쳇 부국장님.”

“아미티지가 어디있는지, 누가 관찰관인지 나도 몰라. 알아도 모른다고만 대답할거고. 그러니까 나가봐.”

“제발요.”

“6년차면 좀 더 효과적인 설득법을 구사하는게 어때? 나가봐. 

그렇게 딘을 내쫓은 블란쳇도 딱히 마음이 편친 않았음. 리처드가 어떻게 살고 있는지에 대한 에이단 터너의 주기적 보고를 받고 있는 건 블란쳇이었음. 하지만 그래서 더더욱 리페이스에게 알려줄 수 없다고 생각했음. 에이단의 보고서는 리처드가 얼마나 망가졌는지, 얼마나 복구 불능인지를 잘 보여주고 있었음. 그녀는 1년쯤 전 마지막으로 취조실에서 리처드와 나눈 대화를 생생하게 기억했음. 블란쳇은 한동안 자기 사무실에 앉아 자기가 뭘 어떻게 했으면 이 모든 비극이 조금은 나아졌을까 생각해봤음. ...그런 길은 물론 없었지만. 그녀는 옛날 생각에 잠겼다가 스스로도 나도 나이가 들었나 이렇게 감정적이 되고 하는 생각을 하며 인터넷으로 맨체스터행 티켓을 하나 결제했음.

* * *

블란쳇은 우편함에 루카스 노스라고 적힌 리처드의 초인종을 누르면서 좀 걱정됐음. 맨체스터 도서관에 가봤을 때 사서 루카스 노스는 병가를 내고 나오지 않았다는 소리를 들었기 때문임. 전화를 해도 받지 않아서 맨체스터 대학에서 20여분 거리인 그의 플랫까지 빠르게 걸어왔음. 이거 사회 복지사한테 연락해서 열쇠를 받아와야 하나 생각했을 때 현관이 찰칵 하고 열렸음. 리처드는 방금까지 자고 있었던 듯이 흐트러진 모습이었음. 조금 피곤해보이긴 했지만 걱정한 것처럼 아파 보이진 않아서 블란쳇은 기차역에서 샀던 술병을 종이봉투에서 약간 꺼내보였음. 

“술친구 하자며.”

리처드는 1년 만에 불쑥 찾아와서 그런 말을 하는 옛상사를 보자 왠지 웃음이 나왔음. 9년 전만 해도 자기가 그 블란쳇 부장과 이러고 있게 될 줄 상상이나 했던가 싶어서. 사람일은 참 모르는거라는 생각이 들었음. 이렇게, 방금 전까지 침대에서 뒹굴던 차림으로 다른 사람도 아니고 그 케이트 블란쳇 부장과 거실에서 술잔을 기울일 줄이야. 물론 그의 잔은 사과주스였고 블란쳇의 잔은 스카치였지만.

“병가 냈다고 해서 걱정했는데.”

“농땡이 피워보고 싶어서요. MI6에선 상상도 못할 일이죠?”

사실은 어제 밤부터 등의 통증이 다시 시작돼서 진통제와 아이스팩으로 버티다 점심때가 되어서야 지쳐 잠시 잠들었다가 초인종 소리에 깬 거였음. 문을 열기 전에 약을 다시 먹었지만 슬슬 통증이 척추를 타고 올라오고 있었음. 전기고문이 남긴 흔적이었음. 가장 몸을 많이 망가트린게 전기 고문이었음. 그는 특히나 전기고문을 좋아했던 고문관을 떠올리고는 빌어먹을 자식이라고 속으로 중얼거렸음. 하필이면 그자식이 독방에 갇힌 4년간 그를 담당했었음. 독방의 효과 덕에 리처드는 두 달도 되지 않아 그 고문관이 찾아오기를 기다리게 되었었지만. 블란쳇은 리처드가 조금 잠을 설친것처럼 보이는 걸 빼고는 1년전에 비하면 훨씬 나아보여서 마음이 좀 놓였음. 

“요즘은 어떤가요? 아직도 부국장이에요?”

“맥켈렌 국장님이 정정하시니까.”

“음, 그 분 앞으로 10년은 더 멀쩡하실거 같은데.”

“아쉬워?”

“제가 아쉬울게 뭐 있겠어요.”

“신입들을 보는데 기가 차서 말이지.”

“왜요? 아직도 저만한 애가 없어요?”

“자신감이 하늘을 찌르는군.”

“전 그런 생각 안 했어요. 부장님이 직접 말하신거지.”

“기억력은 좀 안 나빠졌나보네. 아까워.”

“기억력 나쁘면 사서 일 못하죠.”

“일은 좀 어때?”

“좋아요. 조용하고. 거의 할 일 없고.”

“세금을 좀 먹는 녀석이구만.”

“뭐 어때요. 9년전에 내 재산 다 가져가버려놓고는.”

“보상 해줬잖아.”

“네. 이자도 물가상승도 고려 안하고 현금저축 원금만 그대로요.”

“ 얌전한 얼굴 해서는 다 계산하고 있었군 그래. 속상해서 어떻게 살았어?”

“아, 나 꽤 착실하게 저축하고 살았었는데.”

“좀더 돈 많이 받는 직업 할 수도 있었는데 니가 사서 한다고 한거잖아.”

“기껏 MI6에서 나왔는데 군수산업체 가면 그게 무슨 새 삶이에요.”

“어차피 어딜가든 자유 아니라며.”

“제가 그런 말도 했어요?”

“어머, 자기 불리한 거만 잊어버리는거야?”

“항복. 너무 친근해서 그 블란쳇 부장님인걸 잊었네요. 

그는 그렇게 말하고는 자기 빈 잔을 채우려는 듯이 자리에서 일어났음. 등이 욱신거려서 그는 침대에 두고 온 아이스팩 생각이 간절했음. 타올도 대지 않고 아이스팩을 맨등에 대고 있으면 차가워서 얼얼해진 감각에 통증이 조금 무뎌졌음. 하지만 블란쳇 부장 앞에서 그럴 생각은 없었음. 에이단에게 보고서에 이건 쓰지 말아달라고 한게 몇 가지 있었는데 이게 그 중 하나였음. 과연 에이단이 그의 부탁대로 해줬는지는 사실 알지 못했지만 블란쳇 부장 태도를 봐서는 그의 부탁대로 해준 것 같았음.

그는 차를 끓이는 척 전기포트의 불을 올렸음. 금세 전기포트의 작은 소음이 울렸고 통증에 거칠어진 숨소리를 가려주었음. 그는 부엌 찬장에서 찻잎 통을 꺼내놓고는

다른 서랍을 열어 진통제 병을 찾았음. 서랍 가득한 약병 사이에서 아무런 표시도 없는 뚜껑만 보고도 그는 단번에 자기가 찾는 병을 집어들었고 떨리는 손으로 일부러 느슨하게 해둔 마개를 열어 약을 꺼냈음. 물과 함께 약을 넘기고 찬장에 잠시 이마를 기대 쉬면서 약효가 나타나기를 기다리는데 등 뒤에서 블란쳇의 목소리가 들렸음.

“어디가 아픈거야.”

리처드는 뒤돌아보지 않고도 블란쳇이 어떤 표정일지 잘 알았음. 그건 용의자들을 심문할때, 혹은 테러리스트들을 대할때의 그 단호함이었음. 도저히 거역할 수도 속일 생각조차 감히 들지 않는 그런 확고함을 블란쳇은 가지고 있었음. 타고난 위엄같은 것이어서 다른 이들은 흉내조차 내지 못하는 그것을 블란쳇은 가지고 있었음. 리처드는 블란쳇 부장이 저렇게 나오면 거짓말도 내빼는 것도 통하지 못하는 걸 잘 알고 있었음. 

“등이요.”

블란쳇은 말없이 손을 내밀었고 리처드는 순순히 약병을 넘겼음. 블란쳇은 거기에 적힌 약명을 읽었음. 옥시코돈. 환자명은 루카스 노스. 

“전기고문이요. 너무 오래 받았어요.”

“얼마나 자주 이래?”

“한달에 한 두번 정도.”

“얼마나?”

“하루 이틀이면 없어져요.”

“용케도 직장 안 잘렸어.”

“하하. 의병제대한 군인인 줄 아니까요.”

약이 조금씩 듣기 시작해서 리처드의 호흡은 조금씩 안정되었고 카운터에 기댄 팔에 실려있던 무게중심도 조금씩 두 다리로 옮겨가고 있었음. 하지만 블란쳇은 말없이 그의 팔을 잡아 침실로 이끌었음. 

“술 친구는 누워서도 할 수 있어.”

그녀는 리페이스에게 리처드의 소재를 알리지 않는 자신의 선택이 옳다는 확증을 얻고 싶어 리처드를 보러 온 거였음. 나름대로 잘 적응해서 사는 모습을 보고 자신의 선택이 틀리지 않았다는 생각을 했었음. 물론 이런 모습을 본다 해서 그 선택이 달라질 건 없었음. 더더욱 리페이스를 리처드 앞에 데려다 줄 수 없는 이유가 생긴 거였음. 리처드가 그를 떠난 이유가 바로 이거였으니까. 이런 걸 보여줄 수가 없어서. 하지만 정말이지 씁쓸한 이유였음. 자신이 이런 직업을 선택한 것 뿐만이 아니라, 이 빌어먹을 세상은 이런 직업이 필요한 세상이라는게 화가 치밀 정도로. 블란쳇은 반쯤 정신을 잃듯이 잠든 리처드 등애 댄 아이스팩을 시간마다 바꿔주면서 오래도록 그 옆에서 술잔을 기울였음. 

* * *

루카스 노스의 삶을 산지 1년 반쯤 지났을 무렵 리처드는 조금씩 자기가 왜 굳이 살아있는 것에 집착하는지에 대해  생각하게 됐음. 책장 넘기는 소리나 차분한 발걸음 소리, 낮은 대화 소리, 아니면 연필 소리 정도만 간간이 울려퍼지는 맨체스터 대학 도서관에서  혼자 조용히 앉아 예전에는 읽을 일도 표지조차 거들떠 볼 일도 없었던 책들을 하나씩 읽어 시간을 보내면서 그는 종종  생각에 잠겼음. 언제나 손목까지 채운 셔츠 소매 아래에 남은 문신으로 뒤덮인 몸을 가지고 뭐하러 하루 하루 더 견디고 사는지 스스로 의문을 품었음. 그래봐야 매번 단 한가지 결론을 아니라고 부인하기 위해 다른 핑곗거리를 찾는 것에 불과했지만. 하지만 매번 인정하게 되지 않을 수가 없었음. 혹시나 리페이스가 자길 찾아올까봐 살아있는 거였음.  혹시나 그가, 어떻게든 자신을 찾아낸 그가 눈앞에 나타날까봐. 누군가가 자신을 불러 고개를 들 적마다  매번 리페이스가 아님에 조금 실망하는 자신을 발견했고, 평소와 다른 때에 누군가가 초인종을 열어 문을 열러 가봤을 때 리페이스가 아니라는 것에 마음 한 켠이 조금 씁쓸해지는 자신도 발견했음. 정말 얄궂기도 하지. 그렇게 상처 주고 나 찾지 말라고 매몰차게 끝내놓고는 은근히 그가 와주기를 기대하다니.아무리 MI6여도 증인 보호 프로그램에 들어간 사람을 찾는 건 할 수 있는 일이 아닌데. 게다가 너는 너대로 행복해지라고 해놓고서는 속으로는 은근히 그가 자신을 잊지 못하고 찾아와주기를 바라다니. 이게 대체 무슨 못되처먹은 이기적인 심보인가 싶었음. 미련을 못 버릴 거면 차라리 매달리기라도 하든지. 아니면 MI6에 남았어야 하는거였음. 이렇게 정 떨어질 짓은 다 해놓고 혼자 꽁꽁 숨어버리고서는 찾아주지 않는다고 섭섭해하다니 스스로도 웃음이 나왔음.

블란쳇 부장에게 말은 그렇게 했지만 사실 몸이든 마음이든 시간이 지나면 조금은 나아지겠지 하는 생각도 있었음. 익숙해진다거나, 아니면 하다못해 적어도 밤에 잠은 좀 들 수 있게 되지 않을까 생각했었음. 하지만 나아지는 것도 달라지는 것도 없이 일년 반. 그는 지치기 시작했음. 자신이 굳이 이런 날들을 견디고 살아야 할 이유는 없었음. 어차피 리페이스는 오지 않으니까. 그리고 솔직히 오지 않는걸 섭섭하게, 야속하게 생각하는 게 웃긴 일이었음. 그렇게 오지 말라고 끊어내버려놓고는.

그는 거실에 서서 천장을 바라봤음. 이주일 쯤 전에 원래 있던 등을 떼어내고 새로운 등의 고리를 달았었음. 저정도면 내 무게도  달 수 있겠지 하는 생각이었음. 비록 달아놓고서 이주일이나 제대로 쳐다도 보지 않고 지냈지만. 그는 잠시 의자를 가져다 놓고 거기에 끈을 걸어보았음. 하지만 역시 이 방법은 그만두자 하고 끈도 의자도 치워버렸음. 목 매달아 죽은 시체는 치우기 힘드니까. 그는 별로 더 이상 누구에게든 폐끼치는 건 그만 두고 싶었음. 조금 뒤면 에이단이 올 테고, 그가 서너시간쯤 있다가 가면 다음 일주일간은 자길찾을 사람이 아무도 없을 거였음. 도서관에는 이미 사표를 냈고. 초가을이지만 벌써 쌀쌀한 날씨라 한동안은 시체 썩는 냄새로 이웃이 신고할 가능성도 별로 없었음. 그럼 역시 일주일이나 지나야 치워지겠지 싶었음. 목매달아 죽은 시체는 뒷정리할게 너무 많아지니까 역시 민폐일거 같았음. 하기사 시체 치우는데 민폐 아닌 일이 어딨겠냐만은... 그는 잠시 소파에 앉아 자기 양 손을 내려다봤음. 생각해보면 신이 보기에 자긴 그렇게 착하게 산 놈도 아니었음. 이 손으로 얼마나 많은 사람들을 거리낌도 망설임도 없이 쏴죽였는지. 초인종이 울리자 그는 늘 하던대로 웃는 얼굴로 에이단에게 문을 열어주러 나갔음. 

에이단은 오늘도 비글처럼 깨발랄하게 굴면서 언제나 하듯이 리처드와 토요일 저녁을 함께 하고는 차마 떨어지지 않는 발걸음을 다시 런던으로 돌렸음. 왠지 리처드가 요즘들어 다른 때보다 좀 기분이 가라앉은 것처럼 보여서 평소보다 더 비글짓을 했고, 그 결과 두어번 리처드가 크게 웃었기 때문에 기차역으로 향하는 발걸음이 가벼웠음. 그는 별 생각 없이, 가던 길에 시험기간이라 학생들로 바글바글한 맨체스터 도서관을 보고는 그리로 발걸음을 잠시 옮겼음. 포스트잇 메시지라도 남겨두면 월요일에 리처드가 보고 힘나겠지 싶어서. 시험기간이라 그런지 늦은 시간에도 데스크에 사람이 한 명 있었음. 에이단은 다행이다 라고 생각하면서 그에게 사서 루카스 노스에게 메시지를 남길 수 있겠느냐고 물었음.

"그 분 지난 주에 그만 두셨는데요? "

에이단 표정은 이런 때에 써먹는 생글생글 비글 표정에서 네? 하는 듯한 표정으로 넘어갔음.  

"그만 두다뇨?"

"이제 여기서 일 안 해요 그 분."

"네?"

"??그만 두셨는데??..."

에이단은 그대로 데스크에 기대 선 채 빠르게 생각에 잠겼음. 일을 그만둬? 왜? 사서는 역시 별론가? 아닌데? 1년 반이나 다녔는데?  직업 바꾸겠단 소리 했던가? 아니. 안 했는데? 전혀? 왜? 무슨... .... 그때 갖가지 다른 일들이 머릿속을 스쳐지나감. 묘하게  기분이 가라앉은 것 같아 보였던 리처드. 저저번주에 그가 거실 등을 떼어놓고, 저번 주에는 그곳에 새로 달려있던 고리. 그 위치와 ... ... 에이단은 당장 미친듯이 리처드의 플랫으로 달려갔음. 맨체스터 대학에서 걸어서 20분 거리인 곳이니까 전속력으로 달려가면 5분 안에도 갈 수 있었음. 에이단은 속으로 제발 제발 제발 하는 생각만 했음. 자기가 집에서 나온지 얼마나 됐는지 시계를 확인할 용기조차 나질 않았음. 초인종을 눌러대고 현관문을 거칠게 두드렸지만 대답은 없었고, 에이단은 아무런 망설임 없이 현관 유리창을 깨서 문을 열고 들어감. 뛰어들어갔지만 거실은 텅 비어있었음. 하지만 가슴을 불안하게 저며오는 불길한 예감은... 그가 고개를 옆으로 돌리자 화장실에서 노란 불빛이 새어나오는게보였음. 에이단은 곧장 달려갔고 뜨거운 물 때문에 김이 올라오고 있지만 이미 새빨갛게 물든 욕조에 왼팔을 담그고 쓰러져있는 리처드를 발견함. 리처드를 부르면서 다급하게 곁으로 달려가 그를 안아 일으키자 물 속에 잠겨있던 왼팔이 수면 위로 올라왔는데 세로로 깊게 그은 손목에서 피가 진하게 흘러내림. 에이단은 재빨리 타월을 끄집어당겨 손목을 감싸 누르고 다른 손으로는 화장실 서랍에 손을 뻗었음. 링거 수액이나 진통제 앰플, 바늘 등이 들어있었고 그는 스피커 통화로 전환된 핸드폰에 대고 환자의 상태와 위치를 소리치며 나비 바늘 세트를 꺼내 한쪽은 자기 팔에 다른 한쪽은리처드의 팔에 꽂았음. 에이단이 손을 쥐었다 폈다 하면서 움직이자 그의 혈관에서 주사 바늘을 타고 나온 혈액이 리처드의 팔에 꽂힌 바늘로 향했음.그는 다른 손에 무게를 실어 타올로 감싼 리처드의 왼쪽 손목을 꾹 누르면서 고개를 돌려 욕조를 보았음. 화장실 불빛이 밝지 않은 노란 빛이어서 얼마나 피를 흘린건지 가늠이 잘 되지 않았음. 그는 주사 바늘이 꽂힌 손으로 리처드의 목에서 맥을 짚어보았음. 다행히도 아직은 뛰고 있었음. 

* * *

리처드는 눈을 뜨기도 전에 자기가 아직 살아있다는 것에 실망했음. 이제는 정말 다 그만두고 놓아버리고 싶었는데. 남 죽이는건 잘만 해놓고 왜 죽는 건 못 하는지 스스로가 우습기도 했음. 손과 발에 와닿는 가벼운 시트의 느낌, 따뜻함, 머리맡에서 들리는 기계음, 코끝을 스치는 소독약 냄새. 자신이 병원에 있다는 걸 아는데에는 눈 뜰 필요도 없었음. 왼쪽 손가락을 가볍게 움직여보니 손목에 날카로운 통증이 느껴졌음. 그래도 살아있는 몸뚱이라고 할 건 다 하네 하는 생각에 리처드는 웃음이 나왔음.  진작에, 진작에 러시아 감옥에서 목 매달아 죽었어야 했는데. 왜 여기까지 질질 끌어서 여러 사람 피곤하게 만들고 손에 칼 쥐고도 이것 하나 제대로 못해서 여기 이러고 있나 싶었음. 간호사가 다가와 뭐라고 말을 걸었지만 그의 귀에는 그냥 기계가 내는 규칙적인 소리나 간호사의 말소리나 별다를 것 없는 그냥 소리에 불과했음. 리처드는 그냥 눈을 감았음.

에이단은 병원에서도, 퇴원해서 돌아와서도 말 한마디 없는 리처드를 보고 있는게 무엇보다도 힘들었음. 자기가 거의 곧장 발견해서 지혈하고 수혈해서 천만 다행이었지 1,2분만 더 늦었어도 구급차가 오기도 전에 리처드가 과다출혈로 죽었을거란 생각을 하면 아직도 소름이 돋았음. 정말로 죽을 생각이었던지 손목도 세로로 그었고, 상당히 깊게 그어서 수술도 오래 걸렸고, 상처 회복도  오래 걸릴 거였음. 리처드는 그냥 대부분의 시간을 침대에 누워 아무것도 하지 않고 지냈음. 에이단은 항상 그가 보이는 거리에 머물렀음. 혼자 있게 할 수가 없었음. 비록 리처드는 이제 아무데도 관심이 없는것 같았고 자기 손목 상처에도 아무런 흥미가 없어보였지만 에이단은 그래도 그를 혼자 있게 할 수가 없었음. 에이단은 병가에 안 써서 쌓였던 휴가에 여튼 온갖 걸 다 써서 그의 곁에 붙어있었음. 슬슬 휴가 일수도 다 떨어져가서 그는 휴직 신청을 할 생각도 하고 있었음. 

리처드는 어느날 잠에서 깨서 시계를 봤는데 새벽 3시 반이었음. 악몽을 꾼 것도 아닌데, 그냥 눈이 떠졌음. 기분 나쁠 만큼 정신은 맑았음. 그는 가만히 일어나 침대에 앉아있다가 부엌으로 나갔음. 아무 생각 없이 거의 기계적으로, 처음부터 그렇게 하기로 되어있었던 것처럼 그냥 자연스럽게 컵을 꺼내 수도에서 물을 받고 서랍을 열어 옥시코돈 약병을 꺼냈음. 병은 아직 꽤 차 있었고 뚜껑을 열어 손바닥에 쏟아보자 대충 서른개 쯤 되어 보였음. 이정도면 죽겠지 싶었음. 

"그걸 다 먹게요?"

등뒤에서 에이단 목소리가 들렸음. 잠결에 리처드가 부엌에 가는 소리에 그냥 물을 마시려다보다 했는데 그가 서랍을 열고 약병을 꺼내는 소리를 듣고 와본거였음. 등이 또 아픈가 했는데 그 독한 약을 다 먹어버리려는 것처럼 손에 다 털어내는걸 보자 가만히 있을 수가 없었음. 리처드가 초점도 없는 눈으로 에이단을 한번 슥 보더니 다시 고개를 돌리자 에이단이 다시 말했음.

"나는 안 돼요?"

그 말에 리처드가 멈칫하자 에이단은 재빨리 다가가 리처드를 껴안았음. 한 손으로는 리처드의 약을 쥔 손을 잡아 그의 손에서 알약을 전부 떨어트려버렸음. 그를 꼭 끌어안자 따뜻한 온기와 심장 소리가 살갗에 와 닿았음. 

"난 네가 원하는 걸 줄 수 없어."

"사랑해달라고 하는 거 아니에요."

"에이단."

"나 보면서 계속 그 사람 생각해도 돼요."

"이러지 마."

"제발 가라고 하지 마세요."

"너 지금 착각하는거야. 넌-"

"아뇨. 난 당신 사랑해요."

"난 너보다 열 세살이나 많아."

"알아요. 그래도 좋아요."

"몸은 문신투성이고 제대로 된 데 아무데도 없어."

"알아요. 나만큼 잘 아는 사람도 없을거에요."

"그런데 왜-"

"나도 몰라요. 하지만 당신이 좋아요. 사랑해달라고 안 해요. 그냥 옆에 있게 해줘요. 네?"

"아니. 그냥 착각이야. 일 년도 안 돼서 후회할거야."

"내가 일년 반이나 여기 온 건 잊었어요? 나, 매주 여기 오고 싶어서 내근직 신청했어요. 근데 이제 그것도 그만 둘래요. 다른 일 할거에요 이제. 당신 옆에 매일 있을거에요."

"멍청한 짓 하지 마. 나같은거 때문에 그런 짓-"

"계속 그 사람 사랑해도 돼요. 그냥 내가 옆에 있게만 해줘요. 이런 생각 이제..." 

 

리처드의 손에 남아있던 알약 두 개를 마저 털어내는 에이단은 결국 눈물이 뚝뚝 흘렀음. 리처드는 당혹스러우면서도 뭔가 가슴 속이 울컥했음 이렇게 진심으로 전력을 다해 부딪혀오는 사람이 있다는게, 자기를 이렇게나 원하는 사람이 있다는게 그는 감히 마냥 기뻐할 수가 없었지만 역시 누군가가 자기를 그렇게 신경써준다는 건... 지난 9년간 누가 자길 이렇게 원하고, 찾았던 적이 있었나 생각해봐도 아무도 없었음. 러시아 감옥에서 하루 하루 살아내는 동안, 그래도 내일은 누군가가 오겠지. 내일은 누군가가 자길 찾으러 오겠지. 구해주러 오겠지.  그 생각을 하는 것도 5년쯤 지나고서부터는 들지도 않았음. 그저 나는 이렇게 사라져도 티도 안 나는 사람이구나. 다들 금방 잊는 사람이구나 하는 지독한 외로움만이 남았었음. 누군가에게 이렇게 간절히 원해진다는게 그에게는 생소하면서도 평생 그리워했던 일이었음.  하지만 다시 생각해보면 이렇게나 망가진 자신이 누군가를 만난 다는 건 그냥 짐덩어리가 되는 일에 지나지 않았음. 가택 연금과 보호관찰 담당을 하면서 에이단 터너는 그냥 자기를 동정하다가 그 감정을 착각하게 된 거라고... 그러니까 이걸 진심으로 생각하고 기뻐하고 받아들이면  나중에 자신이 부담스러워서 질려하는 에이단의 모습에 결국 또다시 나만 상처 받을거라고 리처드는 속으로 되뇌었음. 하지만 마음 한 구석에서는 정말일지도 모른다는 생각이, 이런 나라도 정말로 사랑해주는 걸지도 모른다는, 외로움을 먹고 자란 소망이 그의 마음을 들쑤셔놓았음. 리처드는 9년만에 처음으로 다른 사람을 껴안으면서 중얼거림.

"나중에 후회해도 소용 없어."

* * *

이주일 쯤 지난 뒤에도 리처드가 확신이 없는듯이 조금 망설이자 에이단은 리처드가 대체 왜 저렇게 자기 좋다는 걸 못 믿는지 역시 러시아에 있는동안 강제 솔로를 너무 오래해서 자기가 얼마나 매력적인지 인식을 못하게 된건가 싶을 지경이었음.  8년을 러시아 감옥서 고생한 서른 아홉 아저씨로는 도저히 안 보인다는 걸 모르나??? 심지어 본인은 부끄럽게 여기는 것 같은 그 문신 하나 하나마저도 에이단 눈엔 그저 존섹ㅜㅜ이었고 한여름에도 그걸 가리려 긴팔 셔츠의 소매 단추를 끝까지 채우는 모습도 존섹ㅜㅜ인데… 리처드는 에이단이 퇴사 준비하고 있으니깐 진짜 진지한 얼굴로 와서는 정말 제대로 생각해본거 맞냐고, 너 지금 니가 뭐 하는건지 아냐고, 니가 고른게 뭔지 제대로 모르는 거 아니냐면서 자기 몸은 보험 가입도 안 되고 신청하면 당장 장애인 수당 나올 지경이라고 했음. 스물 여섯 살에 이런 열 세살 연상이랑 살려고 멀쩡한 직장 퇴사하는거냐고 믿기지가 않는다는 듯이 고나리 했지만 에이단은 그냥 으쓱하더니 

“잘 됐네요. 어차피 둘 다 원래 직업도 박봉이었는데 둘 다 실직할 판이니까 그거라도 받으면 좋겠네. 왜 지금껏 신청 안 했어요?”

“에이단…”

“옆에 있어도 된다면서요.”

“내근직으로 바꿨다며. 그걸로 충분해.”

“싫어요. 여섯시면 째깍째깍 칼퇴근 하고 주 5일 근무하는데로 바꿀거야. 재택근무 할 수 있으면 더 좋고.”

“그렇게 안 해도 돼.”

“싫어요. MI6 다니면 내근직이어도 일주일에 한 번이나 보겠어요? 아저씨 아플 때는 어떡해요 그럼?”

“누가 안 돌봐 줘도 돼. 옆에 누구 있는다고 덜 아픈거 아냐.”

“그걸 누가 몰라요. 혼자 두는게 싫다는거지. 이걸로 논의 끝. 아 몰라. 어차피 사실 이렇게 단명할거 같은 직장 30살 되기 전엔 그만하고 싶었어요.”

“그 소리 블란쳇 부장 앞에선 하지 마라.”

“사표내는 마당에 뭐 어때. 혹시 알아요 초고속으로 사표 수리해줄지.”

“적어도 세상에 하나 쯤은 무서워 하는거 있어야 하는 거 아니냐 너.”

“있어요. 아저씨가 집에서 나 내쫓는거.”

“남의 현관문 부시고 들어와놓고 잘도 그런 말 하네.”

“아 맞다. 유리 갈아야 하는데. 그냥 이사갈까요? 여기 방이 하나야.”

“됐어. 침대 너 써. 난 안 쓰니까.”

“등 아프면 거기서 자잖아요? ...맨날 바닥서 자서 등아픈거 아냐?”

“너 소파에서 자.”

“헐. 아저씨 내일 모레 마흔인데 파릇파릇한 20대 데리고 사는거 마음 좀 넓게 써요. 흠, 근데 진짜 보험 가입 안 돼요?” 

리처드는 에이단의 진지한건지 비글인건지 아니면 비글의 탈을 쓴 진지남인건지 모를 모습에 자기도 모르게 웃었음. 일년 반이나. 그랬구나, 이 녀석은 이런 식으로… 하지만 뭐라고 표현해야 할지는 알 수가 없었음. 길들였다? 하여튼 에이단의 태도에는 어딘가 그를 편안하게 해주는 데가 있었음. 블란쳇 부장처럼. 단순히 자신이 숨길 것도 없이 자신의 상태에 대해 다 알고 있어서라고 생각하기엔, 그것보다 뭔가가 더 있는 것 같았음. 만일 리페이스라면, 이렇게 편안하진 않을테니까. 리페이스라면, 다 알고 있다고 해도 그걸로 농담까지 주고받는 건 상상도 할 수 없었음. 리처드는 새삼 에이단이 강한 사람이라는 생각을 했음. 자기를 덜 아껴서도, 신경을 안 써서도 아니었음. 사실 에이단은 누구보다도 가장 자기를 걱정하고 있는 사람이었음. 하지만 그는 그런데도 자기 옆에서 우는 것 이상의 것을 할 수 있었음. 에이단과 이야기를 하고 있으면 리처드는 마치 자기가 평범한, 정상적인 사람이 된 기분이 들었음. 자기가 가지고 있는 결함 같은 것들은 그냥… 보통 사람들도 다들 가지고 있는 사소한 것들처럼 느껴졌음. 리처드가 한동안 약간 웃는 얼굴로 멍때리는 듯이 가만히 있으니까 에이단은 혼자 조잘조잘거리다가 

“왜 그래요?”

하면서 고개를 갸웃거리니까 리처드는 그냥 고개 절레절레 흔들면서 아무것도 아니라고 함. 에이단은 여전히 작게 웃으면서 시선 내리는 리처드 모습에 지젼ㅜㅜ 내가 옆에서 물핥빨해서 꼭 내아저씨로 만들어야지ㅜㅜ 하고 속으로 또 한번 다짐함.

“그래서 말인데, 우리 계속 맨체스터에 살아요? 아저씨 여기서 뭐 할거에요? 아 난 퇴사하면 뭐하지? 또 사서 일 찾을 거에요?”

“아니. 그건 자리 찾기 쉽지 않으니까.”

“뭐 생각해둔 거 있어요? MI6가 SAS이름으로 연금 주는거 진짜 손톱만큼인거 다 알아요. 사람들이 양심이 좀 있어야지, 그렇게 부려먹었으면 노후라도 좀 책임 져줘야 하는 거 아냐?”

“번역 일 찾았어. 집에서 할 수 있으니까.”

“번역? 아… 그렇지. 외국어 잘하죠. 잊어버리고 있었네…”

에이단은 흠 하고 생각에 잠기며 그가 지금껏 읽었던 리처드 아미티지의 신상에 대해 낱낱이 적힌 수십가지 파일들을 떠올렸음. 아 맞아 이 아저씨 엘리트였지 하는 생각이 새삼 들었음. 그는 가택연금 담당이 되기 전에 처음으로 그의 파일을 읽으면서 도대체가 외국어 많이 하는 사람들은 왜 꼭 라틴어도 하는걸까 이거 대체 어디에 쓴다고 라틴어까지 하는겨 하고 생각했던 걸 떠올렸음. 에이단은 블란쳇 부국장이 말은 안 해도 리처드를 MI6로 다시 불러들이고 싶어한다는 걸 알고 있었음. 하긴 무리도 아니었음. 리처드는 MI6에서 활동했을 때의 실적도 화려했지만 애초에 작정하고 스텟을 찍은 것처럼 공작원에 적합한 능력들로만 무장하고 있었음. 그는 여러 언어를 모국어인것처럼 자연스럽게 구사할 수 있었고, 특히 러시아어는 각종 지역 억양까지 가장할 수 있었음. 그래서 툭하면 위장 신분으로 해외 정보국이나 범죄 카르텔에 잠입하는 일을 했었음. 남들은 외교관인척 영국 정부가 발행해준 가짜 외교관 여권 들고 나갈때 리처드는 대부분 일반 비즈니스맨인척 하는 무기상이나 마약 거래상, 혹은 인신매매상인척 민간 여권을 들고 돌아다녔음. 결국엔 내부 배신자 덕에 정체를 들켜서 FSB에 끌려갔지만. 에이단은 다른 서류들을 괜히 뒤적 뒤적 하다가 MI6가 리처드에게 지급한 보상금 계좌 내역 페이지를 봤음.

“??아저씨 왜 나보다 돈 많아요??”

“10년은 일했으니까. 넌 6년차잖아.”

“아니 그래도...이거 이자도 안 쳐주는걸로 아는데…8년치 월급도 떼먹었잖아요.”

“착실하게 살았거든.”

“뭐에요 그 뉘앙스는. 나도 착실하게 살았는데.”

“넌 술이랑 담배에 돈 많이 쓰잖아.”

“20대거든요.”

“나도 20대였어.”

“안 했어요? MI6인데? 블란쳇 부국장님이 부서도 다른데 맨날 깠다면서요.”

“그게 무슨 상관이야?”

“업무 스트레스는 술이랑 담배로 푸는게 정석이죠.”

“...너 대체 누가 가르쳤니…”

“아저씨야말로 누구한테 배웠어요.”

“맥켈렌 국장.”

“모르텐슨 부장님이요. 술은 블룸 부장님이. 두 분 맨날 같이 다니시는데.”

“...당연하지 또 누구겠어…”

“알아요?”

“조금.”

“음, 아저씨 번역은 꼭 맨체스터 아니어도 할 수 있죠?”

“상관 없어. 인터넷만 되면.”

“아일랜드 갈래요? 나 더블린 출신인데.”

* * *

딘은 어느날 갑자기 사라져버렸음. 비록 서로 대화도 눈맞춤 조차도 없었지만 그래도 계속 같은 집에서 같은 침대에서 잠들던 사이였는데, 딘은 그렇게 리페이스에게 한 마디 말도 없이 퇴사해서 사라져버렸음. 어차피 MI6 데이터 베이스로 검색하면 다 나오게 되어있었지만 단지 식탁에 더 일찍 놔주지 못해서 미안하다는 메모만 남겨두고 사라진 건 이제 서로 다른 길 가자는 메시지나 다름 없었음. 리페이스는 데이터베이스에 딘 오고먼을 검색해서 딘이 코번트리로 이사했고 군수산업체로 이직했다는 걸 알았음. 직장 주소도 자택 주소도 전화번호도 알 수 있었지만 리페이스는 그냥 그 창을 꺼버렸음. 만나러 가거나 전화를 한다 한들 할 말도 없었음. 리페이스는 조용히 딘과 살던 플랫과 리처드와 살았던 플랫을 처분하고 혼자 살던 자기 플랫으로 돌아갔음.

리페이스는 자기가 뭘 어떻게 했더라면, 뭐가 어떻게 달라졌을지에 대해 혼자 있을 적마다 생각에 잠겼음. 누구의 잘못도 아닌데 왜 세 사람이 전부 상처만 받고 끝났는지. 처음부터 내가 리처드를 계속 기다렸다면 좋았을 걸. 하지만 그가 죽었다는게 너무나 확실했었음. 결과를 알고 나니 왜 못 기다렸을까 하는 거지 당시에는… 그럼 리처드가 돌아왔을 때 그때 어떻게 했어야 했을까. 아무리 생각해도 결론은 나지 않았음. 죽었다고 생각한다고 해서, 다른 사람을 만난다고 해서 죽은 연인을 더 이상 사랑하지 않을 수 있는 건 아니었음. 그런데 그런 때에 사실 죽지 않았다고 그가 살아돌아온 거였음. 그는 도저히 그때 리처드를 그리워하지 않을 수도 없었고, 그렇다고 딘을 버리고 갈 수도 없었음. 딘과 행복했던 것도 사실이니까. 비록 그에게서 계속해서 리처드의 모습을 찾긴 했지만… 꼭 그렇게 대용품이었다고만 말할 수는 없었음.

결국 그냥 다 잃는게 결말인가 하면서 리페이스는 필요 이상으로 큰 침대에 혼자 누워 천장을 올려다봤음. 딱히 둘 다 가지고 싶어했던 것도 아닌데. 딘은 자기를 진심으로 사랑해줬는데, 거기에 반만이라도 제대로 보답할 수 있었더라면… 어차피 리처드도 증인 보호 프로그램 속으로 사라져버렸고, 그게 아니었어도 딘과의 관계도 돌이킬 수가 없었음. 그는 딘이 남긴 쪽지를 다시 들여다보았음. 꼭 인쇄라도 한 것처럼 정갈한 딘의 글씨체를 손가락으로 따라 훑으며 이건 어차피 일찍 보내주고 말고의 문제가 아니었다고 중얼거렸음. 네가 보내줬어도, 리처드가 나를 찾았어도, 너를 버리고 그에게 돌아가 행복할 수는 없었을건데.

리페이스는 이제 완전히 혼자가 된 플랫에서, 그리고 MI6에서 외로움에 쫓겨 일에 24시간 처박혀있는 자신을 발견할 적마다 리처드를 잃고 난 뒤 5년을 정신없이 일에 빠져 살던 자신을 껍질 밖으로 끌어내준게 딘이었다는 걸 새삼스럽게 깨달음. 그가 얼마나 끈기있게 1년을 주변을 맴돌면서 자신을 상자 밖으로 이끌어내려고 했는지. 어떻게 자신에게 삶에 즐거움이나 행복함이라는게 있다는 걸 다시 알게 해줬는지. 대놓고 데이트 신청하는 딘에게 ‘나 게이 아니거든’하고 단칼에 거절해도 기도 안 죽고 다음날 또 한잔하러 가지 않겠냐고 덤비던 딘을 떠올리자 웃음이 났음. 그리고 왜 난 그를 딘 오고먼 그 자체로써 사랑하지 못했나 하는 생각에 씁쓸하게 눈을 감았음. 

* * *

에이단이 처음에 생각한 것과는 다르게 리처드와 더블린으로 떠나려면 적어도 6개월은 더 잉글랜드에 머물러야 한다는 걸 깨닫는 데에는 얼마 걸리지 않았음. 퇴사 과정만 벌써 4개월이 지나고 있었음. 여러가지 디브리핑과 서류작업과 내사과의 인터뷰와 어딘가의 또 인터뷰와 이제는 국장이 된 그 케이트 블란쳇의 날카로운 눈초리를 동반한 인터뷰와 또 어딘가 부서의 인터뷰와, 서류 작성과, 디브리핑과… 에이단은 차마 리처드 앞에선 그렇게 말 할 수가 없어서 입을 꾹 다물었다 뿐이지 하루에도 열 번씩 ‘아 그냥 얌전히 내근직 다닐걸’하는 말이 머릿속에 울렸음. 당연히 리처드는 일반적인 퇴사 과정은 4개월이 아니라 4주이고 그렇게 사람 정신소모시키지 않는다는 걸 에이단에게 말해주지 않았음. 이 모든건 또 한 번의 술친구 타임 후에 자신과 블란쳇 국장이 딱히 자세한 사항을 서로 주고받을 필요도 없이 암묵적으로 벌인 일에 불과했음. 에이단 터너의 사표는 이미 옛날에 블란쳇 국장의 서류 분쇄기 속으로 사라졌었음. 

리처드는 정말로 자기가 에이단과 더블린으로 갈 일은 없을거라 생각했음. 그래 옆에 있어라고는 했어도 의식적으로 에이단과 거리를 유지하고 있었음. 어차피 어린애가 한때 감정으로 그냥 그러는거니까. 곧 현실이 보이면 그만두겠지 싶었음. 그러니 그런 것에 자기가 진심으로 반응하면 그거야말로 정말로 서른 아홉이나 돼서 꼴불견인거라 생각했음. 당시에는 순간적으로 누가 날 그렇게 찾는게 좀 감동적이어서 약간 넘어갔었음. 하지만 에이단이 정말로 퇴사할 생각을 하고 아예 아일랜드로까지 갈 계획을 세우는 걸 보니까 집나갔던 이성이 되돌아왔음. 열세살이나 어린애가, 아마 50살이 되기도 전에 간병인이 필요하게 될 자기를 좋다고 쫓아다니는데 그걸 그래 하고 덥석 받아들이는건 도둑놈 정도가 아니라 미친놈이 할 짓이었음. 이기적인 것도 정도껏 해야지, 심지어 자기는 그를 그렇게 사랑해줄 수 있을지 어떨지 확신도 없는데. 

현실은 니가 생각하는 것같은 아저씨와의 로맨틱한 생활 따위가 아니라는 걸 보여주면 적당히 겁먹고 가겠거니 싶었음. 4달이나 버티고 있는 건 좀 인상적이긴 했지만. 리처드는 내가 너무 친절했나 싶어서 요즘은 그에게 일부러 짜증도 부리곤 했음. 사실 딱히 어려운 일도 아니었음. 그냥 몸이 아플 때 기분 내키는대로 행동하면 리시발 완성이었음. 평소에는 비글 같은 녀석이 사실 자기가 잘못한 거 하나 없는데 비맞은 강아지 눈망울을 해가지고는 미안해요 하면 양심에 가책이 느껴져서 소리질러서 미안해라고 곧장 말하고 싶었지만 이녀석을 어떻게든 이 헬게이트에서 다시 걸어나가게 해야 한다는 걸 생각하면 지금 당장 약간 상처주는건 아무것도 아니었음. 아무리 다정한 말로 미친짓 하지 말고 밖에 나가서 니 또래 남친이나 만들고 알콩달콩 살렴 이라고 해도 못 알아들으니 어쩔 수 없었음.

“아무래도 블란쳇 국장님이 나 퇴사 안 시켜주려고 작정한것 같아요. 뭐 들은거 없어요?”

그래도 MI6에 6년을 다녔는데 그걸 이제 의심하기 시작하다니, 이걸 또 다행스러워해야 하다니 하는 생각을 하며 리처드는 천연덕스러운 얼굴로 아니 라고 대답했음. 요즘 나름대로 힘들어 할만하게 굴었다고 생각했는데 에이단은 조금도 질리거나 지친 기색이 없어서 리처드는 점점 걱정이 되고 있었음. 얼마나 더 해야 얘는 ‘아저씨 이럴 줄 몰랐어요!’하고 뛰쳐나가려는거지??? 

“전에도 말했지만 퇴사 안 해도 되잖아.”

“싫어요.”

“...너 정말 이상한데 고집피운다.”

“누가 할 소리.”

“내가 사표낸 건 그럴만 했잖아.”

“그 얘기가 아니잖아요.”

“그럼 무슨 얘긴데?”

“나 떨어져나가게 하려고 일부러 짜증내는거 내가 모를 줄 알아요?”

“뭐?”

“와, 진짜 눈하나 깜짝 안 하고 모른척 연기하는 거 봐. 연기자 해봐요. 대성할걸. 근데 왜 짜증내는 연기는 그렇게 못해요? 그래서 스파이짓은 어떻게 했어요?”

“내가 요즘 짜증낸다는 얘기를 하고 싶은거야? 난 항상 이랬어. 예전이 친절한 척이었던 거지. 네가 요즘 매일같이 오니까 내가 더이상 친절한 척을 못 해주는 것 뿐이야.”

“아저씨가 짜증내는거 코앞에서 직접 본 거 아니면 방금 그 말 믿을뻔 했어요.”

“그래 너 좋을 대로 생각해. 나중에 나한테 사기쳤다고나 하지 말고.”

“원래는 정말로 그런 사람이고 지금까지가 친절한 척이었던거면 왜 나한테 소리지르고 매번 미안한 표정 지어요?”

리처드는 말문이 막혔음. 뭐라 반박할 말을 찾을 수도 없었고 아무런 변명도 떠오르지 않았음. 머릿속에서는 그저 ‘내가 그랬었나?’ 하는 생각 만이 울렸음. 에이단은 자리에서 일어나 리처드를 꼭 껴안더니 잠깐 몸을 떼고 입술에 가볍게 키스했음. 그러고선 다시 껴안았음.

“아저씨가 나한테 발목 잡힌거니까 착각하지 마요.”

* * *

 

딘은 하루 하루 그냥 스케쥴 따라 살고 있었음. 스케쥴러에 아무것도 안 적혀 있으면 근처 바에 가서 한 잔 하고 괜히 강가 산책하다가 집에 갈 뿐이었음. 오늘도 그런 식이어서 의외로 일도 일찍 끝났겠다 자주 가던 바에 가서 자리 잡고 앉았음 왠지 바에 사람이 많네 라고 생각하면서 항상 마시던대로 스카치 싱글 몰트를 한잔 주문하고 기다리는데 옆에 누가 와서 앉길래 그냥 반사적으로 쳐다봤음.

“안녕.”

딘은 처음에는 말도 안 나와서 그냥 동그란 눈만 깜빡거림.

“뭐해요 여기서?”

“술 마시러? 

리페이스가 어깨를 약간 으쓱해보이면서 여기 바잖아 하는듯이 대답했음. 딘이 금방 인상을 찌푸리자 리페이스는 아 그건 별로였나 하는 표정으로 다시 대답을 고쳤음.

“너 따라 들어왔어.”

“나를 왜 따라 들어오는데요? 애초에 코번트리에 당신이 왜 있어요?”

“나도 몰라. 코번트리에 네가 있으니까?”

“지금 나 스토킹 하는 겁니까?”

“아니. 여기서 한 잔하고 곧장 다시 런던 갈 거야. 주7일 근무하는 회사잖아.”

딘은 잘 가요 소리 한 마디 없이 자기 잔을 비우고 바에서 걸어나갔음. 정말로 리페이스는 따라오지 않았고 딘은 뭐야? 여길 왜 온 거야? 하고 생각하며 집으로 향했음. 솔직히 쿨하게 메모 한 장 남겨놓고 떠나고선 정작 코앞에 나타나니까 전혀 쿨하게 못해서 분한 감도 있었음. 뭐 그렇다고 메모 한장 놓고 떠날때라고 마음 깔끔하게 정리하고 쿨하게 떠난 건 아니었지만 어쨌든 보이기엔 그랬으니까. 새삼 리페이스 같은 사람을 그렇게 칼같이 잘라내고 사라져버릴 수 있는 리처드가 대단해 보일 정도였음. 거진 ‘헤어져놓고 보면 내가 찼다는 이유에서라도 잊혀지겠지’ 싶은 생각이었고 꽤 잊었다고 생각하고 있었는데, 1년이나 가까이 지났는데 갑자기 불쑥 보니까 잊기는 커녕 보고 싶어하고 있었다는 걸 깨달음. 예전에도 리페이스는 종종 이런 면도 있었나? 싶을 만큼 좀 파악했다 싶으면 전혀 다른 모습을 보여서 그를 헷갈리게 하더니 아직도 그러는구나 싶었음.

“안녕.”

하지만 일주일 쯤 뒤에 강가를 걷다가 그를 또 마주쳤을 때에는 이 사람 직장에서 짤려서 할 일이 없다거나 한 건 아닐거야?!? 하는 걱정이 다 들 정도였음. 하지만 곧 ‘안 돼 넌 쿨하게 이별통보하고 나왔어. 쿨하게...쿨하게…’ 라고 속으로 읊조리며 인상 팍쓰고 저리가란듯이 냉랭하게 굴었음. 저 제멋대로인 남자한테 ‘맞아ㅜㅜ사실 나 당신 보고싶었어ㅜㅜ’하고 인정해줄 수야 없었음. 

“스토킹 하는거 아니라면서요.”

“저녁 먹었어?”

“상관 없잖아요.”

“난 아직인데. 여기 맛있는 데 없어?”

“잘 가요.”

잘 가라고 하든 어떻든간에 자기가 홱 지나쳐서 가버리면 또 더 따라오지는 않았음. 설마 정말로 스토커 신고할까봐 저러는 건 아니겠지 하고 싶어도 MI6상대로 스토커 신고할 사람이 어딨어 하고 딘은 속으로 생각했음. 그리고 약간은, 괘씸한 마음도 들었음. ‘난 저 남자따위 안 기다렸어’라는 마음도 있었지만, 동시에 ‘참 빨리도 찾아온다 어딨는지 뻔히 알면서 1년이나 걸리고’ 하는 마음도 있었고, ‘누군 1년을 쫓아다녔는데 두세 번만에 받아줄 줄 알고’ 하는 마음도 있었고, ‘그렇다고 끈기 없게 두 세번만에 그만두진 않겠...지…’ 하는 마음도 있었음. 딘은 언젠가 튜브에서 러시아워라 어쩔 수 없이 들어야 했던 여자들 대화에서 “더 좋아하면 손해라니까”라는 말을 듣고 뭘 또 그렇게 복잡하게 따져 사귀는 거면 사귀는 거고 아님 아닌거지 라고 생각했던 자신을 비웃었음. 명백하게 더 좋아하는 쪽이 손해인게 맞았음. 맙소사 그걸 이런 방식으로 배워야 해? 하는 생각을 하며 그는 일주일마다 리페이스가 불쑥 나타나면 반은 벌써 받아줄 줄 알면 오산이에요 하는 마음 반 아 그래도 이번주도 왔구나 하는 마음 반으로 한두마디 나누고 ‘잘 가요’하고 제 갈길 가버렸음. 

* * *

두 달 뒤, 낮 12시에 리처드는 초인종 소리에 잠에서 깨서 반쯤 비몽사몽한 상태로 현관으로 향했음. 또 우편으로 부친 짐이 도착한거라 생각했고 약 부작용 때문에 새벽 내내 토하다가 아침 9시에야 잠들었기 때문에 빨리 대충 싸인해주고 다시 가서 잘 생각만 하고 있었음. 리처드는 정확히 에이단이 뭘 어떻게 했는지는 모르겠지만 2주만에 그 케이트 국장이 2주만에 광속으로 퇴사처리를 해준 걸 보고는 저 자식 비글은 연기고 사실은 능구렁이 아냐? 하는 의심이 절로 들 정도였음. 뭐 진실은 에이단이 국장실에서 녹음기 두 번 재생한게 다였지만. 솔직히 에이단은 케이트 국장의 반응을 여러가지 예상해보긴 했지만 그렇게 호탕하게 웃고선 그 녹음파일 두고 나가고 나중에 집 주소나 보내라고 하고 그렇게 깔끔하게 퇴사시켜줄줄은 몰랐음. 그냥 둘이 언쟁벌인거 중에 일부였을 뿐인데…

‘아저씨 러시아에 있었던거 맞아요? 그런데 있었으면 성격 좀 나빠져서 와야 하는거 아냐? 아니면 나빠진게 이정도에요? 예전엔 무슨 성인이었어?’

‘이젠 나도 몰라. 더블린이든 벨파스트든 아무데나 나 데려가서 키우든지. 난 경고 할 만큼 했으니까 나중에 나한테 속았다고나 하지 마. 그리고 질려서 버릴거면 잉글랜드까지는 다시 데려다놔.’

어쨌든, 리처드는 몰라 이젠 될대로 되라 네녀석 인생 걱정따위 이제 안 해 하는 식으로 에이단이 끄는대로 그냥 순순히 더블린까지 끌려왔음. 물론 그 전에 블란쳇 부장을 (그는 계속 부장이라고 불렀고 블란쳇도 별로 신경쓰지 않았음) 만나 “나중에 내가 갈데 없다고 찾아오면 야박하게 굴지나 말아요.” 하고 에이단을 그렇게 초고속으로 퇴사시켜준 걸 적당히 원망하는 걸 잊진 않았음. 물론 그렇게까지 안 해도 에이단이 드디어 질려서 자길 버리면 블란쳇이 알아서 자길 다시 잉글랜드로 주워가 주겠지만.

워낙 사납게 문을 두들겨대는 통에 리처드는 누구냐고 묻지도 않고 현관을 열었음. 그에게 아일랜드는 리처드 아미티지와는 아-무런 연관이 없는, 그의 모든 과거가 리셋되고 레알 루카스 노스만 남는 신대륙 같은 곳이기도 했고 그가 너무 피곤해서 정신이 없던 탓이기도 했음. 하지만 그가 문을 열었을 때, 그가 햇빛에 눈이 부셔서 한 손을 이마 부근에 손을 대어 눈가를 그늘지게 하고 잔뜩 찌푸린 눈으로 우편 배달원이 내미는 서명 용지를 찾았을 때, 거기엔 우편 배달원도, 우편으로 부친 커다란 짐도 있지 않았음. 거기엔 리처드만큼이나 놀란 얼굴의 여자가 서 있었음. 약간 다른 점이 있다면 리처드는 그냥 의외의 낯선 사람의 방문에 좀 놀랐을 뿐이었다면 그녀는 리처드의 문신에 압도되어 약간 겁먹은 것 같았음. 아직도 잠결인 리처드는 자기가 바지만 입고 있다는 건 미처 깨닫지 못했지만.

“무슨 일이시죠?”

“...여기 에이단 터너가 살지 않나요?”

“네. 그런데요.”

“누구시죠?”

“네?”

“당신, 누군데 내 동생 집에서 자고 있는 거에요?”

당연히 리처드는 단번에 대답이 나오지 않았음. 여전히 정신없는 상황이 아니었어도 그 질문에 간단하고 깔끔하게 대답하려면 준비가 필요했을 거였음. 일단 동생이 MI6였던 건 모를거고. 안다고 해도 MI6였는데 러시아에서 스파이짓 하다가 FSB한테 걸려서 8년동안 감옥에 갇혔다가 기껏 고국에 돌아왔더니 스파이 취급 받아서 고생 좀 하다가 혐의 풀려서 의병제대한 SAS신분 받고 맨체스터에서 좀 살다가 당신 동생한테 농락당해서 더블린까지 끌려와서 동거하고 있는 서른 아홉살짜리 약물의존자입니다. 라고는 말 못할 거였음. 리처드가 이걸 어디서 부터 어디까지 어떻게 편집해서 뭐라고 말해야 돼 라고 어버버하는 사이 에이단의 누나는 리처드를 밀치고 집안에 들어가 방문마다 열어젖히며 에이단을 찾았음. 그도 그럴만한게 에이단이 MI6인 줄은 당연히 알지 못했고 그냥 런던에서 회계사 일을 하는 줄 알았는데, 더블린으로 돌아왔다는 남동생 소식에 오랫만에 여유롭게 대화도 나눌겸 이삿짐 정리나 도와줘야지 하고 찾아왔더니 웬 문신 투성이에 체격은 쩌는 남자가 인상 팍쓰고 현관문 여는데 걱정 안 될 누나는 없었음 

“에이단은 지금 집에 없어요. 면접보러 나갔는데-”

“당신 누구에요?”

“...룸메이트요.”

리처드는 아직도 속이 울렁거리고 머리가 저릿저릿해서 제정신이 아니었음. 머릿속으로는 에이단이 형제가 있었나? 아 있다고 했지. 더블린에 가족이… 근데 이렇게 갑자기 들어올거란 얘긴 없었는데 하면서 차가운 부엌 타일 벽에 머리를 대고 옆으로 기대 섰음. 그 꼴이 딱 숙취(술이든 마약이든)에 쩌는 모습으로 보였기에 에이단의 누나는 리처드의 뺨을 때려 한쪽으로 몰아붙이며 취조하듯이 물었음.

“거짓말 하지 마! 어쩐지 런던에서 연락 한 번 제대로 안 한다 했어. 당신 뭐야? 무슨 범죄 조직 사람이야? 내 동생한테 무슨 짓 했어?”

“저기 좀 진정하시구요-”

“에이단한테 마약 같은거 물들였기만 해봐!”

“그런 거 아니니까-”

“당신! 우리 큰아버지가 경감이니까 각오해!”

“저기요-”

“에이단은 어딨어?”

“사람 말 좀-”

“나한테 손 대지 마!”

“1분만. 말할 기회 좀 줘요.”

“이거 놔!”

“내 말 끝나면 놔줄게요. 난 범죄자 아니에요. SAS 퇴역 군인입니다. 식탁에 SAS 연금 수령서 보이죠? 네 알아요 옆에 약병도 있죠. 합법적으로 처방 받은 거고 나만 먹는 겁니다. 에이단한테 주지도 않고 걔도 달라고 안 해요. 내 문신이 마음에 안 드나 본데, 나도 그래요. 하지만 어쨌든 한 번 새긴거 지우느니 그냥 갖고 살기로 했어요. 내 피부에 있는거니까 당신이 그렇게 격분할 필요는 없는거죠. 난 컨디션이 엉망이라 더 자야겠으니까 나머지는 나중에 동생 오면 둘이 알아서 얘기하세요.”

리처드는 눈 동그랗게 뜨고 멍때리고 있는 여자 손목을 놔주고는 자기 방으로 들어가 문 닫고 침대로 기어들어갔음. 리처드가 침대 필요 없어 바닥서 잘 거니까 라고 했더니 에이단이 의기 양양한 얼굴로 ‘왜요? 어차피 딱딱하면 되는거 아냐?’ 하면서 내방에 왜 침대냐는 표정으로 쳐다보는 자신에게 ‘물 침대 파는데 옆에서 이거 팔던데. 딱딱하니까 걱정 마요. 그리고 침실은 카펫 깔려있어서 이게 더 마음에 들 걸요.’ 라고 아주 뿌듯하게 내민 거였는데 결국 리처드도 마음에 든다는 걸 인정하지 않을 수 없었음. 그는 눈을 감은 채 침대 옆 테이블을 더듬어 핸드폰을 집어들어 문자를 하나 보냈음.

[니 누나한테 나 뺨 맞음]

면접은이미 끝나고 역시 아침에 말한대로 마트에 들러서 장보고 있었는지 답장은 곧바로 날라왔음.

[?!?! 어느 쪽???!??]

별걸 묻는다고 생각하면서 리처드는 핸드폰의 빛나는 화면을 보는 것도 눈이 아파서 한 글자만 달랑 보냄.

[L

이번에도 답장은 곧장 왔음.

[아니 어느 누나]

[금발]

곧장 전화가 왔음. 리처드가 통화 버튼을 누르자 스피커폰을 켤 필요도 없이 에이단 목소리가 조용한 방안에 울렸음.

“진짜 미안! 당장 갈게!”

“뭐든 상관 없으니까 조용히만 해결해줘…”

리처드는 핸드폰에 그렇게 중얼거리고는 핸드폰을 닫고 저만치 던져버렸음. 그는 정말로 이제 좀 자고 싶었음. 

* * *

에이단은 집에 오자마자 리처드 방문을 살짝 열어 들여다보더니 그냥 조용히 문을 닫고는 미란다에게 화난 얼굴로 돌아섰음. 그러더니 한 마디도 하지 않고 집안 곳곳에 널려있는 상자에서 박스 테이프를 벗겨내고 그 안에 들어있는 물건들을 하나 둘씩 적당한 곳에 풀어놓기 시작했음. 미란다는 옆에서 지켜보다가 이삿짐 정리에 동참하면서 말을 걸었음. 

“저 사람 뭐야? 마약 중독자야?”

“아니라니까. 집 주소는 어떻게 알고 왔어? 또 매형한테 내 전화번호 추적해달라고 그랬지.”

“내가 한 거 아냐. 언니가 그랬지. 나한테 너 짐정리 도와주라고 했다고.”

“하여간 부탁도 안 했는데 둘 다 그러지 좀 마. 내가 언제 사고라도 쳤나.”

“저 사람 누구야?”

“플랫메이트.”

“너 지금 나보고 그거 믿으라고 그러는거야?”

“...저기요 난 니 동생이지 정치가 아니니까 말 하면 좀 믿어.”

“SAS? 너랑 SAS가 무슨 상관이라고 그래?”

“남의 말 좀 끊어 먹지좀 말-”

“너 런던에서 쓸데없는 짓 하고 돌아다닌 거 아냐? 갑자기 더블린은 왜 왔어? 뒤도 안 돌아보고 잉글랜드로 갈 땐 언제고. 너 짤렸어? 왜? 네가 왜? 부당해고야? 누나가 기사 써줘?”

“사표 낸거야 사표. 부서 이직 해야 하는거 아냐? 연예부로.”

“저 남잔 왜 같이 왔는데? 에이단 너 똑바로 말해. 좋아 마약까진 누나가 이해해줄게. 무슨 일이야? 응?”

“사실대로 말하면 조용히 가는거다?”

“말해봐.”

“남자친구.”

“좀 더 창의적인 변명은 없니?”

“남자친구 맞는데.”

“저 남자 서른 아홉이잖아.”

“뭐, 나이는 어디서 봤어?”

“식탁에. 연금 수령서.”

“아 그래 서른 아홉이야. 그래서 뭐.”

“에이단. 돈 필요해?”

“남자친구라고. 슈거대디 같은 거 아니거든. 내가 쫓아다녔어.”

“에이단, 난 니가 남자랑 사귀는 거에 아무런 문제 없어. 하지만 ‘저 남자’랑 사귀는 건 좀 문제가 있잖아!”

“어디가? 왜? 나이가 좀 많아서? 문신이 있어서? 저 문신 왜 있는지나 알아?”

“...아니.”

“허세 부리려고 한 갱단 문신 같은거 아니니까 그러지 마.”

“나이는.”

“내가 쫓아다녔다고.”

“에이단.”

“정말이야. 내가 사랑하는 사람이야. 그러니까 나한테 하는 것처럼 친절하게 해줘. 응?”

“...알았어.”

“고마워.”

“그래도 ‘내 동생 눈에 눈물 나게 했다간 가만 안 둬’ 소리는 해둘거야.”

“…그러시든지…”

“내가 뺨 때렸는데.”

“들었어.”

“그새? 그새? 앙큼한 것 같으니.”

“뭐? 지금 그거 루카스 보고 한 소리야?”

“아니.”

“맞잖아!”

“아닌데.”

“나가.”

“에이단.”

“내 남자친구야. 마음에 들든 안 들든 그런식으로 말하지 마.”

“...알겠어.”

“사과는 루카스한테 해.”

“방에서 나와야 사과를 하든 말든 하지. 뭐 하는 사람이야? 밤에 일해?”

“번역가. 그냥 어제 밤에 좀…”

“저 사람 약은 왜 먹어?”

“의병제대했어.”

“아…”

“추수감사절때 집에 같이 갈 거야. 그러니까 먼저 소문내고 있지 마.”

“칫.”

“그거 병이야. 꼭 그렇게 맨날 스캔들로 터트려야 속이 풀리냐.”

“직업병이야. 산업재해.”

“루카스한텐 그러지 마.”

“왜 저 남자야?”

“나도 몰라.”

“뭔가 이유라든지 계기라든지 있을 거 아냐.”

“그런 거 없어. 그냥 좋아. 굳이 따지자면, 저 사람이 행복해야 내가 기뻐.”

“...너 출판사 소개시켜줄까? 제인 오스틴이 식상할 때도 됐어 이제.”

“누가 좀 진지하게 말하면 진지하게 좀 들어.”

“하, 그렇게 똑똑한 여자였으면 진작에 결혼하지 않았겠어?”

“...묘하게 설득력 있네.”

“뭐, 친절한 사람 같긴 하더라.”

“얼마나 봤다고.”

“나름대로 칭찬한건데 왜 그래? 저 사람 안 친절해?”

“친절해. 그러니까 짖궂게 굴지 마. 순진해서 친절한 거 아니니까.”

“에이단.”

“왜?”

“저 사람이 너 행복하게 해줘?”

“응.”

“정말로? 너 이렇게 짐정리 하는동안 저러고 자는데?”

“...그런거 아냐. 루카스 지금 자야 되니까 큰 소리 내지 마. 그리고 이거 어차피 내 짐이야.”

“동거하는데 니 짐 내 짐이 어딨어.”

“...저 사람 아파. 의병제대했다고 했잖아.”

“...너 지금 열 세살 연상에 아프기까지 한 사람 애인이라고 데려와서 나보고 기뻐하라고 하는거니? 객관적으로 봐도 내가 나쁜년이든 말든 상관 없어. 왜 착하고 잘 생긴 내 동생이 그런 고생을 사서 하는 걸 내가 반겨야 하는데? 적어도 나보다는 어린 애인 데려왔으니까 그거로 만족해야 돼?” 

“미란다. 그러지 마. 루카스 깨겠어.”

“깨라고 해. 양심이 있으면 이 정도 소리 들을 각오쯤은 했을 거 아냐.”

“루카스도 누나랑 똑같은 소리 했어. 정신 차리고 나가서 내 또래 애인이나 만들라고. 근데 내가 고집부렸어. 그래서 여기까지 데리고 온 거야. 루카스는 지금까지 키스 한 번 못하게 했으니까 괜한 사람한테 그런 소리 하지 마.”

“너 미쳤구나.”

“그정돈 내가 가출한다고 잉글랜드까지 갔을 때 알았어야지.”

“저 사람 집에선 뭐래? 그 사람들은 너 안 말리든?”

“루카스는 가족 없어. 내가 인생 낭비하고 있다고 생각하든 말든 상관 없는데 그건 나랑 둘이 있을 때 얘기해. 루카스 앞에서 하지 마.”

“너 계속 저 사람 옹호하는데, 내가 볼 땐 똑같아. 안 올려면 얼마든지 안 올 수 있었어. 못이기는 척 결국 여기까지 와선. 나중에 책임 떠맡기 싫은 거로 밖에 안 보여.”

“내가 왜 더블린에 돌아왔는지 모르겠어?”

“누가 너 좀 말려줬으면 해서?”

“루카스한테 가족이 뭔지 알게 해주고 싶어서 그래. 누난 내가 어떤 사람인지 몰라. 내가 집 나간 뒤로 런던에서 어떻게 살았는지 백분의 일도 몰라. 루카스에 대해서도 마찬가지야. 미안하지만 설명은 못 해줘. 하지만 하나 하나 다 설명 안 해도 내가 나쁜 사람 아닌거 알잖아. 그런 내가 반해서 2년이나 쫓아다녔어. 그래. 누나가 걱정하는대로 나보다 훨씬 일찍 죽겠지. 누나보다도 일찍. 보통 사람들이 사는 것보다 훨씬 일찍. 난 그냥 그때까지 루카스가 행복했으면 좋겠어. 가족 같은거 한 번도 가져본 적 없는 사람이야. 이런 세상이 있는 줄 모르고 가게 하고 싶지 않아. 그러니까 제발 내가 사랑하는 사람한테 그러지 마.”

미란다는 한참동안 동생을 바라봤음. 그 두 눈에, 열 여섯살 때 ‘나 찾지 마!’하고 짐싸서 집 나가길래 저녁때면 배고파서 돌아오겠거니 했더니 두 달 뒤에야 ‘나 런던이야’ 하고 전화 한통 달랑 하던 때의 그 고집이 그대로 서려있는 걸 보자 미란다는 자기가 뭐라고 해도 동생이 마음을 바꾸지 않을 것임을 인정해야만 했음. 

“추수감사절 전에 나 한 번 불러. 미리 사과하게.”

* * *

1주일 뒤, 리처드는 에이단이 출근한 사이 오전 중에 번역본을 이메일로 넘긴 뒤 거실에서 아직 다 끝나지 않은 짐 정리를 하고 있었음. 사실상 리처드 짐은 그의 방에 있는게 전부였고, 딱히 큰 방도 아닌데 척 보기에 휑한 느낌이 들 정도로 그는 물건이 없었음. 나머지는 전부 에이단 것이었는데, 리처드는 중간에 몇 명 있었다 하더라도 기본적으로 혼자 살았을 26살 남자 치고는 에이단 짐이 꽤 많다는 생각을 하지 않을 수가 없었음. 일단 그 책과 DVD컬렉션만 해도 벌써… 대충 뭐가 어디에 있어야 하는지는 에이단이 해놓긴 했는데, 그야말로 대충 해놓은거라 리처드는 시간이 날 때마다 그것들을 질서정연하게 정돈하고 있었음. 예를들면 책장만 해도 에이단은 책이 거꾸로 꼽히든 뒤집혀 꼽히든 일단 ‘책들 책장에 넣었당’에 만족하는것 같았음. 애초에 딱히 깔끔하게 정돈하는 타입도 아니어서 에이단은 그냥 뭐가 어디 있는지 찾는데 문제만 없으면 되는 것 같았음. 하지만 리처드는 그것들을 분야별로 나누고 크기별로 다시 정돈해 꽂아놓았음. 그냥 집안에서 돌아다니며 눈에 띄는 것 뿐이지만 어쨌든 자기 눈에 보이는 곳에 있는 것들이 그렇게 카오스인건 별로 좋아하지 않았음.사실 리처드는 그런 소일거리가 있다는 걸 즐기고 있었음. 그냥 뭔가 열중해서 시간을 보낼 게 있다는게 좋았음. 짐 정리가 다 끝나면 퍼즐이라도 살까 생각할 정도로. 거실에 있는 책장을 정리하는데 초인종이 울려서 현관에 나가보니 에이단 누나(사실 그는 여태껏 이름도 알지 못했음)가 서 있었음. 리처드는 그냥 문 열어주고 자기 할 일 하러 다시 들어가며 말했음.

“에이단은 7시 넘어야 올 거에요.”

 미란다는 그런 리처드의 뒷모습을 고양이 눈초리로 머리끝부터 발끝까지 단번에 쓱 훑어보고선 도대체 저런 남자 어디가 그렇게 좋아서 우리 에이단이가ㅜㅜ!! 하는 생각에 울분이 울컥 치밀어올랐음. 뭐, 객관적으로 떼놓고 보자면평균적인 수준으로는 섹시한 미중년쯤으로까진 봐줄 수 있었지만 존나 예쁘고 착하고 똑똑하고 귀여운 우리 에이단을 날름 집어먹기엔 진짜 도둑놈이 따로 없었음. 리처드는 책장 앞에 서서 대형본 책들을 맨 윗단으로 옮겨 꽂고 있었음. 미란다가 옆에 와서 팔짱 끼고 서서 쳐다보자 리처드가 무슨 일이냐는 듯이 돌아섰음. 

“사과하러 왔어요. 미안해요. 보자마자 뺨부터 맞아서 화났겠지만-”

“괜찮아요. 화 안 났어요.”

“...그런 말로 나한테 점수 따려고 해봤자-”

“난 당신한테 잘 보일 생각도 그럴 필요도 없어요. 당신 동생 제정신 차리게 해주면 나야말로 고마울 거구요. 그리고 날 화나게 하려면 뺨 한대 따위론 어림도 없어요.”

미란다는 어제 잠깐 봤을때도 그랬지만 정말 이상한 남자라고 생각했음. 아이리시타임즈 정치부 기자 미란다 오토(필명)는 온갖 인간 군상을 다 만나봤지만 이런 사람은 처음이었음. 보통 저런 대사는 빈정거리는 대사이게 마련이었지만 루카스는 빈정거리는게 아니었음. ‘밖에 비 오네요’처럼 아니면 ‘저 노트는 빨간 색입니다’ 같은 소리를 하는 것같았음. 그리고 이제는 또 다시 책장 앞에서 책들을 재배열 하는데 집중하고 있었음. 위로 올린 팔에 흘러내린 소매 아래로 오른쪽 손목 안쪽에 MEX라는 문신이 보였음. 검정 스웨터를 입고 있어서 다른 것들은 전부 가려져 보이지 않았지만 미란다는 일주일 전 보았던 문신으로 뒤덮인 몸을 똑똑히 기억하고 있었음. 이렇게 말끔한 걸 보니 그때 본게 헛것이었나 싶을 정도로 루카스 노스는 빈틈없이 꼿꼿한게 어딘가 군인 같은 느낌을 주긴 했음.

“그 문신은 무슨 의미에요?”

“별 뜻 없어요.”

소매를 끌어 당겨 손목을 덮으며 리처드가 대답했음. 미란다는 그가 시선을 피한 것을 놓치지 않았음. 그녀는 악수를 청하듯이 손을 내밀었음. 보통이라면 미란다 오토라고 말하고 명함만 내밀지만 취재하러온 것도 아니었으니까 

“미란다 터너. 아이리시 타임즈 정치부 기자에요. 우리 아직 제대로 인사 한 적도 없죠?”

“루카스 노스. 당신 동생 플랫메이트에요.”

“보통은 자기 직업을 말하는데요.”

“보통은요.”

“그렇게 눈에 띄고 싶어하는 사람은 아닌 줄 알았는데.”

“그 타이틀이 제일 평범하거든요.”

“별 뜻 없는 문신은 왜 그렇게 많이 했어요? 내가 놀란게 이상한게 아니었다구요.”

“필요해서 했어요.”

“...당신 정말 이상한 사람이야.”

“그런 소리 자주 들어요. 에이단이 오려면 한참 남았는데.”

“기다리죠 뭐. 점심 먹었어요?”

“냉장고에 파스타 남은 거 있어요. 다른거 원하면 부엌 편하게 써요.”

“...보통은 같이 식사하자는 뜻인거 잘들 알아 듣거든요?”

리처드는 다시 자기 할 일 하려다가 뜻밖이라는 듯이 미란다를 잠시 쳐다보고는 먼저 부엌으로 향했음 그는 냉장고에서 파스타를 꺼내 식탁 한 가운데에 놓고 다른 접시와 포크를 각각 두 개씩 꺼냈음. 미란다는 약간 미심쩍어하는 듯이 보다가 콜드 파스타를 찍어 입에 넣었음. ...간이 안 된 걸 빼고는 맛이 있었음. 깨작대는 건 아니었지만 별로 음식에 흥미 없는듯이 손가락 한두마디 만큼만 자기 접시에 덜고 있던 리처드가 깜빡 했다는 듯이 미란다 쪽으로 소금과 후추 병을 밀어줬음. 미란다는 소금은 됐고 취향껏 후추를 잔뜩 뿌리며 말했음.

“에이단이 만든 게 아니라 다행이네.”

“에이단도 꽤 잘 만들어요.”

“흠. 가출한 성과가 있긴 있나보네. 아니면 당신이 군대에 너무 오래 있었던지.”

“그럴지도 모르죠.”

리처드는 그냥 기계적으로 푸실리를 포크로 찍어 입에 집어넣었음. 역시 그냥 음식이구나 싶을 뿐 딱히 맛이 어떻다고는 생각이 들지 않았음. 16년을 고아원과 위탁가정에서 자라고 8년을 감옥에서 살았으면 누구라도 뭐든 맛있게 먹을 수 있을 거였음. MI6 훈련생 시절 진짜 SAS 녀석들도 질색했던 영국군 군용식품을 진심으로 ‘이정도면 꽤 맛있지 않나?’ 하고 생각했을 정도로. 

“제대한지 얼마나 됐어요?”

“일년 반쯤.”

“에이단은 어떻게 만났죠?”

“지금 나 취재당하는 겁니까?”

“그래요. 내 동생이 똑똑한 건 알지만 그래도 걱정돼서 당신이 어떤 사람인지 궁금한게 아니라 그냥 추수감사절 전에 온 동네에 집집마다 당신 특집 기사 배달하려고 그래요. 설문지도 같이 돌려서 평균 90점 못 넘으면 우리 언니 집 마당에도 못 들어올 줄 알아요.”

“뭐라구요?”

“추수감사절 다음 주잖아요. 더블린에 있는데도 그럼 에이단이 집에 안 올 줄 알았어요?”

“추수감사절에 다들 뭘 하는지는 나도 압니다.”

“하지만 해본 적은 없죠?”

“내가 거길 왜 갑니까.”

“그럼 뭐하러 더블린까지 왔어요?”

“미스 터너, 당신은 날 싫어하는 줄 알았는데요.”

“그래요. 하지만 내 동생이 미스터 노스 당신이 좋다는데 내가 어쩌겠어요.”

“누나라면 동생이 멍청한 짓 하면 좀 말려야죠.”

“쟤가 고집 피는 걸 누가 말려요. 그 고집에 더블린까지 끌려와놓고 나보고 그러지 말아요.”

“우린 아무 사이도 아니에요. 그냥 플랫메이트지. 아무 일도 없었고, 앞으로도 그럴 거에요.”

“나도 그랬으면 좋겠지만, 에이단이 더블린에 데리고 오는 것도 못 이긴 사람이 하는 말은 별로 못 믿겠는데.”

리처드는 정말 곤란한 듯이 낯빛이 어두워짐. 미란다는 뭐야 저렇게까지 질색할 건 없잖아 질색을 해도 우리 집 사람들이 해야하는거 아냐? 싶었음.

“저기, 우리 집 사람들이라고 다 나같진 않거든요? 돌아가면서 뺨 한대씩 때리진 않을거니까 그렇게까지-”

하지만 이미 세미-멘붕 단계까지 들어간 리처드에겐 그런 소린 들리지도 않았음. 지금껏 그에게 명절이란 그냥 길거리가 쓸데없이 붐비는 시기에 지나지 않았음. 애초에 그런 휴가를 챙길 여유가 있는 직업도 아니어서 리페이스랑 살던 때에도 챙기지도 않았었음. 어쩌다가 명절때에 둘 다 런던에 있고 별다른 바쁜 일이 없으면 햄이나 칠면조가 들어간 요리를 사다가 먹는 정도에 불과했음. 같은 동기고 같은 부서고 같은 팀이긴 했어도 리처드는 실제로 현장에 돌아다니는 요원이고 리페이스는 본부에서 전략 지휘하는 쪽이어서 리페이스는 그래도 추수감사절에는 항상 먹는 점심 샌드위치를 터키가 들어간 샌드위치로 고른다든지 하는 정도로는 챙기는 것 같았지만 리처드에겐 그런건 아무 의미 없었음. 런던이나 맨체스터에 있을 때도 일이 아니면 에이단이 추수감사절이나 크리스마스 둘 중 한 번쯤은 집에 가는 건 알고는 있었지만 그거야 그냥 에이단의 사적인 부분이고 자기와는 상관 없는 일이라고 생각했었음. 더블린에 올 때에도, 더블린 출신이고 여기에 가족이 있다는 말을 들었을 때에도 그런 날에는 당연히 에이단이 가족을 보러 갈거라 생각 했지만 그 그림안에 자기가 끼는 일은 당연히 없었음.

“당신은 대체 누구 편입니까?”

“당연히 에이단 편이죠. 난 내 동생이 행복하길 바래요.”

“이렇게 하면 에이단이 행복할거라고 생각하는 겁니까 지금?”

“이봐요. 나도 어린애가 한밤중에 아이스크림 달라고 하면 안 줘요. 하지만 이건 그런 문제가 아니잖아요? 어차피 걔 고집은 못 꺾어요. 그럼 이게 가장 덜 비극으로 끝나게 하는게 내가 할 일이에요.”

“...닮은 데 없다고 생각했는데 완벽하게 에이단 누나 맞네요.”

“고마워요?”

“칭찬 아니에요.”

“고마워요. 파스타 맛있네. 좀 가져가도 되죠?”

리처드는 어이없다는 듯이 미란다를 한 번 째려보고는 윗쪽 찬장에서 락앤락 통을 하나 꺼내 다시 씻고 키친 타올로 물기를 닦아 미란다 앞쪽에 놓아줌. 미란다는 활짝 웃으면서 통을 받아들었는데, 그 모습이 에이단이 씩 웃을때와 똑같아서 리처드는 등에 소르미 돋았다고 함 ㅇㅇ

“거봐. 친절한 사람 맞네.”

* * *

에이단은 그날 밤 12시가 다 돼서 집에 옴. 칼퇴해서 리처드랑 놀려고 이직한건데 어쩌다보니 야근을 ㄸㄹㄹ… 에이단은 역시 대학에서 회계학을 전공하기도 했고 회계사 자격증이 정말로 있긴 있었지만 6년간 MI6에서 회계와는 전-혀 상관 없는 일만 하다가 갑자기 일반 회사에서 경력직인 척 하는건 좀 힘들구나 싶었음. ㅇㅇ업무의 서툼을 감추기 위해 자발적으로 강제 PO야WER근★. 그래도 능글능글 비글짓 덕에 회사 사람들은 그냥 초반에 업무 파악을 철저하게 하려는 완벽주의자 정도로만 생각했음. 

에이단은 집에 오면서 몇 번이고 리처드와 주고 받은 문자를 계속 계속 다시 읽었음. [미안해요 나 오늘 늦어요ㅜㅜ] [미란다 와 있어] [헐 진짜 미안 근데 오늘 일찍 가긴 좀 힘들거 같은데 어떡하죠] [잘됐어 가라고 할게] 그게 전부였음. 에이단이 문자 몇 번 더 했지만 읽긴 해도 딱히 답장은 오지 않았음. 전화도 한 통 하긴 했는데 그냥 미란다 보냈다고, 신경쓰지 말고 가서 너 할일 하라고 하길래 문자나 전화 더 못 하고 걍 풀죽어서 가서 열심히 일함. 근데 일하다 보니 헐 열한시요 ㅇㅇ… 하다보니 은근히 재밌어서 자기도 모르게 저녁도 건너뛰고 일했는데 아 좀 피곤한가 싶어서 고개들고 시계봤더니 분명 마지막으로 봤을때 여섯시였는데 왜 열한시죠 왜죠 왜 다섯시간이 사라진거죠 ㄸㄹㄹ 그래서 부랴부랴 집에 왔는데 열두시였음 

에이단은 아 뭐 먹을까 하고 냉장고를 열었는데 분명 아침에 나갈땐 3인분은 될만한 유리 볼에 한가득 들어있었던 콜드 파스타가 없음. 싱크대 쪽을 보니까 그 유리볼은 깨끗하게 씻어져서 그릇 랙에 엎어져서 놓여있음. 리처드가 먹었을린 없고 아 미란다… 에이단은 하긴 리처드가 만든게 맛있긴 하지하고 생각하면서 냉장고 문을 닫았는데 그제서야 거실 소파에 리처드가 잠들어있는 걸 봄. 일인용 소파에 비스듬히 기대앉아 잠들어있었음. 이 아저씬 왜 여기서 자 하는 생각을 하며 에이단은 리처드에게로 다가갔음. 테이블 위에는 바로 잰듯이 반듯하게 약병이랑 물컵이랑 풀어놓은 손목시계가 진짜 정갈하게 놓여있었음. 무릎 위에는 러시아어 원문으로 된 죄와 벌이 읽다가 잠들었는지 살짝 미끄러져있었음. 약병을 보니까 다리 아플 때 먹는건데 이거 먹으면 좀 졸리고 정신없어해서 항상 먹고 그냥 자더니 왜 여기서 책을… 아, 아저씨 나 기다렸나? 에이단은 왠지 기분이 좋아짐. 쿨내나게 가서 일이나 해 하더니 집에서 요러고 나 기다렸구나 싶어서 에이단은 옆에 앉아서 잠시 리처드 자는 걸 가만히 바라봄. 잠들어 있어서 평소와 다르게 입이랑 눈가의 근육이 풀어져 가지고 훨씬 부드러워보였음. 웃으면 더 쥬금ㅜㅜ인데 좀 더 자주 웃지 하는 생각을 하며 에이단은 핸드폰을 꺼내 리처드가 자는 걸 찍고는 잠금 비밀 폴더에 집어넣어놓았음. 그러고선 혹시 열 있나 하고 이마에 손을 대보는데 들어온지 좀 됐어도 아직 손이 차가워서 그 서늘함에 리처드가 뭐라 웅얼거리면서 뒤척이다가 잠에서 깸. 

“깼어요? 나에요. 왜 여기서 자요?”

“늦었어.”

“기다렸어요?”

“응.”

“ 오래 기다렸겠네.”

“책 읽었어. 

약먹고 잠결인 사람한테 계속 말 걸 생각은 없었는데, 혀 풀린 발음으로 웅얼웅얼 하면서도 꼬박꼬박 대답은 하는 것도 귀여운데 이 아저씨가 약기운에 정신 없어서 평소의 리첨지st을 집어던지고 대답하니까 에이단은 자기도 모르게 입이 귀에 걸려서 계속 말을 검. 어차피 자기보다 훨씬 큰 리처드를 안 깨우고 침대까지 데려갈 방법도 없었어서 눈부셔서 눈도 제대로 못 뜨고 휘청휘청하는 걸 말 걸면 솔직한 대답이 쭉쭉 나오니까 헐 재밌고 귀여워ㅜㅜ 하면서 계속 얘기하면서 침대로 데려감. 속으로는 아 녹음이라도 하고 싶은데 핸드폰 거실에 두고왔다 하고 아까워하면서 야근도 할만한 거 같기도 하고 앞으로 저거 먹으면 못 자러 가게 해야지ㅋㅋㅋ하는 생각도 했음 

“미란다가 뭐라고는 안 했죠?”

“했어.”

“?! 뭐? 뭐래요?”

“다음주에 너네집 간다고.”

“아, 그거, 내가 얘기 할려고 했는데.”

“나 안 가.”

“왜요. 가면 재밌을거에요.”

에이단은 딱딱한 돌침대여서 훨씬 조심스럽게 리처드를 눕히고 왠지 아쉬워서 옆에 잠시 누웠음. 직접 그 위에서 자본 적도 없고 누워본 적도 침대 살 때 말곤 없어서 생각보다 차갑다는 느낌에 이런데서 잘도 잔다고 생각했음. 약간 열이 있는 리처드는 에이단 코트에 남아있는 시원한 느낌에 파고들며 더 풀린 발음으로 웅얼거렸음 

“내가 어떻게 가.”

“내가 데려가는데 뭐 어때요.”

뭐라고 더 웅얼거리긴 했는데 발음이 너무 뭉개져서 알아들을 수가 없었음.  에이단은 잠시 더 옆에 누워있다가 리처드가 완전히 잠든것 같아서 살며시 일어나려는데 리처드가 아쉬운듯이 코트 깃을 잡아 끌었음. 그냥 잠결에 그랬나 싶었는데 리처드가 거의 들릴락 말락한 잠꼬대 같은 소리로 말함.

“조금만 더 있어.”

“알았어요. 조금만.”

에이단은 웃으면서 그렇게 대답하고는 다시 옆에 누웠음. 물론 조금만 있는 정도가 아니라 그대로 완전 잠들었음. 아침 6시에 침대 옆에 놓인 알람 시계가 울리고 리처드는 그 소리에 일어났음. 근데 일어나보니 옆에 에이단이 코트도 안 벗고 찰싹 붙어서 자고 있었음. 리처드는 속으로 뭐야 얜 왜 여기서 자고 있어? 하고는 그냥 샤워하러 들어감. 씻고 나와 보니 애는 아직도 자는데 코트까지 다 입고 야무지게 이불까지 다 덮고 자는데도 왠지 추워보여서 거실에서 담요 가져다가 한겹 더 덮어줌. 에이단은 원래 7시에 일어나니까 자기 알람 다시 7시로 맞춰놓고 문 닫고 나감. 시간 확인하고 맨날 하던대로 부엌 찬장 문 열어서 왼쪽 상자를 꺼냄. 거기엔 그가 매일 먹는 약이 들어있었고 리처드는 시간 확인하고 거의 기계적으로 뚜껑을 느슨하게 해놓은 병들을 하나씩 들었다가 기울였다가 놓았다 하고는 물 한컵으로 전부 다 삼키고 다시 물 한 컵 더 홀짝거리면서 창가로 가서 블라인드 사이로 반대편 건물 윗층 창문을 확인함. 거기엔 MI6 요원들이 그를 보호관찰하고 있었음. 집 안까지 들여다보고 하진 않지만 집에 누가 접근하는지, 누가 그의 주변에 있는지 같은 걸 확인했고 리처드가 웬만한 일이 아니면 밖에 나가기 싫어하는 이유 중에 하나였음. 사실 그런 보호가 필요하긴 했지만 그냥 누가 자길 지켜보면서 따라다닌다는 것 자체가 별로 기분 좋은 일은 아니었음. 에이단은 신입이라 현장에 많이 나가긴 했어도 거의 리페이스처럼 본부에서 일하는 요원이었던데다가 현장에 나가더라도 국외로는 거의 나가는 일이 없었으니 퇴사해도 이런건 필요 없었음. 하지만 리처드는 얘기가 달랐음. 증인보호 프로그램으로 루카스 노스가 됐어도, 러시아 감옥에 있는 동안 8년간 잠적한 꼴이 됐었어도, 유럽과 특히 구소련 국가들을 돌며 영국에 위협이 되는 무기 밀매나 마약 카르텔들에서 스파이짓을 하고 돌아다닌 리처드는 자긴 사정이 좀 다르다는 걸 알고 있었음. 맨체스터에서는 그래도 잉글랜드이고, 거기에도 MI6지부가 있어서 이정도는 아니었지만 아일랜드로 오게 되자 이렇게 될 수밖에 없었음. 돌아서서 테이블을 내려다보니까 아 맞아 어제 여기서 책 읽었지 싶긴 했지만 그냥 책 제자리다 갖다 꽂고 물컵 씻어서 접시 랙에 엎어놓고 손목시계 다시 손목에 차는거 말고는 별 생각 안 했음. 기억은 안 나지만 어쨌든 그냥 적당히 기다리다가 들어가서 잤겠거니 생각했음. 아침 운동까지 다 끝내고 나니 7시 가까이 돼서 리처드는 조용히 부엌에 가서 에이단 아침을 만듦. 빌어먹을 미란다가 파스타를 다 가져가서 아무것도 없었거든. 

* * *

 

리페이스가 매주 꼬박꼬박, 아무리 늦어도 열흘에 한 번은 코번트리까지 자길 보러 온지 5개월쯤 지나자 딘은 슬슬 다음주에 안 오진 않겠지 하는 걱정을 안 하기 시작함. 대신 ‘양심이 있으면 1년은 해야 하는거 아냐?’ 하는 심술이 모락모락 피어올랐음. 물론 지난 5개월간 딘은 종종 이정도면 받아줘야 하는건가 하는 현자타임을 맞닥뜨리곤 했음. 리페이스가 자기더러 1년 쫓아다니라고 한 것도 아니고, 리처드가 돌아왔을 때 관계가 그렇게 어색어색어색어색 돋게 변한것도 리페이스 잘못은 아니고 굳이 따지자면 침대에서 자길 리처드라고 부른거 정도 뿐이지 않나 근데 그것도 술이랑 약 때문에 이성이 집나간 상황이었…. 고까지 생각하고 나면 또다시 괘씸함+야속함이 뭉게뭉게 솟아났음. 뭐야, 결국 3년이나 자길 다른 사람으로 생각하고 사귄거였으니까 1년이 뭐야 한 3년은 쫓아다녀라 싶어짐. 

그런데 이번에는 한 달 가까이 리페이스가 오질 않자 딘은 처음에는 그냥 이번엔 좀 늦네 하다가 이주일 쯤 될 무렵에는 무슨 일 있나 하는 걱정 반 드디어 포기하고 가버린건가 하는 아쉬움 반에 신경 쓰여서 일이 손에 잡히질 않았음. 괜히 퇴근하고 나서 바에서 미적미적 거리거나 날도 추운데 괜히 집에 곧장 안 가고 맨날 리페이스가 같이 와서 걷던 강가에서 알짱거리고. 그러다가 또 바에서 한 잔 하고 강둑 따라 걸어가는데 등 뒤에서 리페이스 목소리가 들림.

“안녕.”

그 소리에 순간 ‘밀당 시전한거야???? 무릎 꿇고 빌어도 모자란 판에 밀당 시전한거야????’ 하고 화가 치밀어서 홱 돌아다보는데 회색 겨울 코트 아래로 오른쪽 팔에 슬링을 차고 있는게 눈에 확 들어왔음. 뭐라고 한 소리 하려던 딘의 시선이 자기 팔에 머무니까 리페이스는 조금 멋쩍은 듯이 팔을 약간 흔들어보이며 말했음.

“아, 이거 일하다가 조금.”

“다쳤어요?!" 

딘은 단숨에 리페이스에게 다가가서 코트를 들춰보며 물었음. 한 달이나 안 보인다 했더니 차라리 밀당을 한거였으면 낫지 맨날 본부에서 작전 지휘만 하는 사람이 어딜 또 가서 다쳐오고 그러나 싶었음. 리페이스는 별거 아니라고 뒤로 빼려고 했지만 딘은 인상 팍 쓰고 뒤로 내빼려는 리페이스의 손등을 찰싹 때리면서 가만히 좀 있으라고 고나리질 하며 코트를 벗겨내고 어딜 얼마나 다쳤는지 살펴봄 

“저기, 추운데.”

“시끄러워요.”

“코트 떨어졌어. 바닥에.”

“돈도 많으면서 새로 사든지.”

“나 저 코트 좋아한단 말이야.”

“가만히 좀 있어봐요. 뭐야 총 맞았어?!?”

“딘. 사람들이 쳐다봐.”

“얌전히 사무실에나 있지 어딜 돌아다니다가 총을 맞고 그래요?”

“저 사람들, 우리가 길에서 하려는 줄 아나본데.”

“다른 데는? 다른덴 다친 데 없어요? 몇 바늘이나 꿰멘거야 이거?!”

“응. 안 물어봐서 몰라.”

“뭐 하다 이랬어요? 아, 됐어요. 어차피 말 못하지.”

“피카딜리에 폭탄테러 막으러 갔는데-”

“그만해요. 블란쳇 국장한테 일러서 내사과 조사 받게 하기 전에.”

“진짜 무섭게 생긴 러시아 애들이 쐈어.”

“웃기지 마요. 뒤에서 맞았는데 무슨 얼굴을 봐.”

“어쨌든 아파서 죽는 줄 알았어.”

“다른 사람들은?”

“우리 쪽은 없어. 처리반 쪽은 두 명인가 세 명인가…”

“그러게 현장에 왜 나가요.”

“그러게. 국장님한테 밉보였나?”

“농담할 기운 있는거 보니까 멀쩡하네요.”

“왜 그래. 죽는 줄 알고 너한테 전화할려고 했는데 못해서 걱정했단 말이야.”

“그랬으면 가만 안 뒀을 거에요.”

“그래서 여기 멀쩡히 왔잖아.”

“...저녁 먹었어요?”

“아니. 배고프다. 나 이제 코트 입어도 돼?" 

딘은 어이 없다는 듯이 웃더니 바닥에 떨어진 코트를 주워 다시 리페이스에게 걸쳐줬음.  

“당신이 사는 거에요.”

“?! 이제 네가 돈 더 많이 벌잖아 ?! 직급 올랐어도 MI6는 돈 별로-”

“이대로 기차타고 집에 가든지.”

“오고먼씨 뭐 드실래요?”

“아 정말. 적어도 1년은 안 봐줄려고 그랬는데.”

“나도 그 정돈 생각했었는데. 다치니까 좋다.”

“그렇다고 또 현장 나갈 생각하지 마요.”

“생각 하고 말고 할게 뭐 있어. 위에서 가라면 가야지.”

“따뜻한거 먹고 싶은데.”

“클램 차우더?”

“여기가 무슨 미국이에요? 그건 왜 그렇게 좋아해?”

“나 대학 보스턴에서 다녔잖아.”

“그런 얘기 처음 듣는데.”

“아, 그랬나?”

“한 번만 더 나랑 다른 사람 착각하면 발목에 벽돌 매달아서 셰본 강에 던져버릴 줄 알아요.”

“알았어. 알았어. 근데 우리 뭐 먹어?”

“글쎄. 지금 연 데가 있나…”

* * *

 리처드는 자기가 얼마나 이기적으로 굴고 있는지 잘 알고 있었음. 정말로 에이단을 소중하게 생각한다면, 더블린까지 같이 오는 건 물론이고 애초에 맨체스터에서도 그가 자신을 그렇게 가깝게 여기도록 내버려두지 말았어야 했음. 보통의 정상적인 사람들에게, 서른 아홉살의 다른 정상적인 사람들에게 죽음이란 적어도 30년이 족히 지나더라도 여전히 저 멀리 있는 것이었지만, 자신에겐 그렇지 않았음. 그는 딱히 아프지 않은 날이라 하더라도 매일 아침 한 움큼의 약을 마주할 때마다 한대 세게 얻어맞듯이 그 사실과 대면해야 했음. 

솔직히 말하자면, 안 올 수 있었음. 당연히 안 올 수 있었음. 맨체스터에서도 저리 가라고 할 수 있었음. 얼마든지. 얼마든지 그럴 수 있었음. 고집을 못 꺾고 끌려온 게 아니라, 사실 자발적으로 따라온거였음. 맨체스터에서도 저리 가라고 했어야 했는데. 근데 그냥… 누가 그렇게 웃으면서 자길 찾아오는게 좋아서 그렇게를 못했음. 했어야 했는데. 정말로 에이단을 신경쓴다면 자기랑 엮이지 않게 했어야 했는데, 이래도 되는건가 고민도 안 하고 그냥 그러게 내버려뒀음. 모른 척 하고. 양심도 속이고 진짜 이기적으로. 자기 좋은 거만 생각하고 에이단이 자신에게 점점 더 접근하게 내버려뒀음. 더블린까지 온 것도 그런거였음. 물론 중간에 잠깐 이성을 찾은 적이 있긴 했지만 결국엔… 

리페이스한테는 안 된다고 떠나놓고 에이단한텐 이짓을 하고 있는 것도 웃겼음. 어차피 이기적으로 굴거면 한 명만 망쳐놓지. 리처드는 스크램블 에그를 프라이팬에서 접시로 옮겨놓은 뒤 잠시 부엌 벽에 자기 이마를 콩콩 찧으며 자책했음. 내가 무슨 짓을 저지른걸까 하고. 저 어린애야 당연히 내가 못 이기는 척 끌려가면 좋다고만 하지 앞으로 3년 뒤, 5년 뒤, 피할 수 없을 일들에 대해서는 당연히 생각이 없을게 뻔했음. 한다 해도 난 괜찮은데! 하겠지. 진작에 ‘멍청한 녀석아 그건 지금 니가 콩깍지가 눈에 씌어서 그런거고 이거 헬게이트거든?’ 이라고 따끔하게 정신 차리게 했어야 하는데. 

떠나버릴까… 리처드는 멍하니 서서 진지하게 떠나버릴 생각을 했음. 지금까지는 눈감고 귀막고 모른척 자기도 그냥 에이단 옆에 있는게 좋으니까, 자기가 이러면 안 되는 걸 모르는 척 더블린까지 왔는데, 갑자기 ‘추수감사절에 우리 집에 가요’ 같은 게 닥치니까 지금껏 안 하려고 모른척 해왔던 현자타임이 강제로 한꺼번에 몰려왔음. 계속 이러면 안 된다고. 이제는 더 이상 이러면 안 된다고. 증인 보호에서 또 새 신원을 받으면 간단할 거였음. 별다른 일도 없는데 새로 받는 게 안 된다면 그냥 잠적할 수도 있었고. 더 이상 MI6도 아니겠다 스파이짓만 10년을 한 리처드가 작정하고 사라지면 에이단이 찾을 수는 없었음. 거기까지 생각하자 리처드는 ‘아 쟤 나때문에 이직했지’하고 2차 현타+죄책감 크리가 밀려옴. 하지만 또 생각해보면 어차피 30살 전엔 MI6 관두려고 했다며 싶다가도 그냥 한 말이겠지 이직률이 얼마나 바닥을 치는 직종인데 싶어서 접시에 베이컨 담으면서 깊은 한숨을 쉼. 

그리고 약간은 억울한 마음도 들었음. 18년을 국가에 헌신했는데 연애 정도는 좀 제멋대로 해도 되지 않나. 큰 것도 아니고 진짜 요만큼만… 누가 죽을 때까지 에이단 옆에 붙어있는댔나 그냥 몇 년만, 딱 몇 년만 나 좋아해주는 사람이랑 행복하게 살고 죽으면 안 됨?… 하지만 사실 이대로 있다가 진짜 몇년만 깔끔하게 있다가 떠날 수 있다는 자신감은 거의 없었음. 처음에는 1년 생각했었는데 어느샌가부터 2년으로 생각하기 시작했으니까. 1년이 거의 다 지나가기는 커녕 다섯 달 정도 밖에 지나지 않았는데 벌써 1년은 너무 짧은것 같다고 생각해서 2년으로 마음을 바꿨으니까. 이런식이면 못 떠날거란 생각도 들었음. 떠나려면 더 깊이 들어가기 전에 지금 가야겠지 싶었음 

문소리가 나서 돌아보니 에이단이 잠결에 비척거리며 나옴. 방금 전까지 생각은 다 해놓고 정작 에이단을 보니 하루만 더… 하는 생각이 결심이고 뭐고 다 무너트림. 애가 눈 비비면서 식탁에 앉더니 머리 콕 박고 또 자는데 그게 진짜 너무 귀여웠음. 목을 결려하는 거 같은게 그러게 왜 내 침대서 그러고 자고 있었나 싶어지기도 하고 그게 또 귀엽기도 하고. 

“그만 일어나. 늦겠다.”

“아….잠 잘못 잤나봐요…”

“그러게 왜 거기서 자.”

“그러게...왜 그랬을까.”

에이단은 어제 밤만 해도 그렇게 기다린데다가 침대 데려다 주고 갈려고 하니깐 품에 파고들면서 조금만 더 있다가 가라고 하던 리처드 모습이 생각나서 작게 웃으면서 똑바로 일어나 앉았음. 스크램블 에그, 베이컨, 그리고 감자. 에이단이 좋아하는 거였음. 몇 입 먹고 목 마르다고 생각했을 때쯤 리처드가 오렌지 주스 잔을 놔줬음. 

“아, 다음 주말에 다른 일 있어요? 없으면 나랑-”

“있어.”

“?!? 거짓말!”

“왜 거짓말이라고 생각하는데?”

“와, 저렇게 아무렇지도 않은 표정인거 봐. 아저씨 그럴 때마다 진짜 10년동안 스파이 한 사람이구나 싶어서 무서운거 알아요?”

“왜 그래. 모르고 나 따라다닌거 아니잖아.”

“내가 왜 지금껏 안 도망갔겠어요. 가기 싫어요? 그럼 우리 둘이 보낼까?”

“넌 집에 가.”

“같이 가요.”

“내가 거길 왜 가.”

“원래 명절은 가족이랑 애인이랑-”

“우린 아무 사이 아니야.”

“우리 키스도 했잖아요.”

“너랑 혀 섞은 적 없는데.”

“난 입술만 닿으면 키스에요. 모르는 사이에 바람 안 피게 조심해요.”

“난 그냥 니 플랫메이트야.”

“우리 잠도 같이 잤는데.”

“넌 코트까지 다 입고 있었어.”

“같은 침대에서 잤잖아요.”

“순진한 척 하지 마. 손이라도 잡았다간 결혼했다고 하겠네.”

“그거 괜찮다. 우리 결혼할 수 있지 않아요? 아일랜드는 어떻더라?”

“나 입사할 때 너 아직 학교도 안 들어갔었어.”

“뭐 어때요. 둘 다 성인인데.”

“그만 해. 너랑 더 있으면 나 진짜 지옥에 떨어질 것 같아.”

“음. 나쁘지 않네. 롤플레잉 좋아해요? 내가 목사님 해줄 수 있는데.”

“야.”

“아저씨가 왜 그러는지 알아요. 미안한 거죠. 리페이스한테는 못 한다고 떠나놓고 나한테는 이러는게. 근데 이미 여기까지 왔잖아요. 어차피 미안할 짓 한 거 제대로 해주세요. 어차피 우리 다 100년 안에 죽어요. 그냥 하루만 산다고 생각하고 나랑 행복하게 있으면 무슨 큰일 나요?”

“...너. 그렇게 말할 때마다, 내가 얼마나 그러고 싶은지 모르지.”

“몰라요. 그러니까 알게 해주세요.”

리처드는 식탁 반대편에 앉아있는 에이단에게로 몸을 숙였음. 에이단의 혀에서는 오렌지 향이 났고, 생각한 것보다 훨씬 더 기분 좋은 키스였음. 리처드는 어차피 여기까지 온 거 제대로 해버리지 뭐 하고 생각함. 대신 딱 2년만. 딱 2년만 남들처럼 연애하고 헤어지자고 다짐함. 자기가 이래서가 아니라, 그냥 보통 사귀다가들 헤어지는 것처럼 헤어지자고. 

“이제 아저씨 기준에서도 우리 키스한 거 맞죠?”

“너한테 손 안 댈거라고 그랬는데.”

“뭐, 미란다도 어차피 그렇게 안 될 줄 알았을걸요.”

“그래도 얘기하지 마. 꽤 아프게 때린다고.”

“어차피 파스타로 유혹하면 나보다 아저씨 편 될 걸.”

“다음엔 오기 전에 연락 좀 하라고 해.”

“외출해버리려고 그러죠.”

“잘 아네.”

* * *

사람은 별로 많지 않았음. 에이단은 앞 자리에 까만 옷 입고 눈이 새빨개져서 다리를 통통거리며 앉아있는 조카들의 뒷모습을 보다가 교회 안을 한 번 천천히 둘러봤음. 자신과 미란다, 큰 누나 부부와 조카 둘. 그 외엔 아무도 없었음. 에이단은 MI6에서 아무도 오지 않은 게 조금 섭섭하긴 했지만 그렇다고 아일랜드까지 그 사람들이 우르르 올 수도 없는 거니까. 혼자 연고지도 없이 시립 안치소에 발가락에 루카스 노스라고 적힌 태그 한 장 달고 있는 마지막을 보내는 것보다는 지금 이게 훨씬 낫다는 게 조금 위안이 됐음. 장례 예배가 끝나고 리처드의 관은 화장장으로 향했음. 그는 땅에 묻히고 싶지 않아했고, 그냥 깨끗하게 타서 없어지길 원했음. 농담조로 ‘내가 땅에 묻혔다간 그거라도 파내서 복수하고 싶은 녀석들이 줄을 설 걸.’ 이라고 한 말이 사실 반쯤은 진담이라는 걸 에이단은 모르지 않았음. 지난 크리스마스 때 있었던 일만 생각해도. 리처드에게 그런 일 더 있었냐고 물었을 때 아니라고 했지만 에이단은 아직도 의심하고 있었음. 다른 사람들은 전부 교회 앞에서 헤어지고 에이단만 오래도록 앉아 리처드의 관이 불 속에 사라지는 걸 보고 있었음. 

“안 오시는 줄 알았어요.”

“난 그렇게 박정한 사람 아니거든.”

블란쳇과 에이단은 한동안 말없이 서서 손바닥 만한 폭의 작은 유리 너머로 불길이 활활 타오르는 걸 보고 있었음. 

“마지막까지 너랑 있을 줄은 몰랐는데.”

“아, 1년 전에 도망가려는거 제가 잡았죠.”

“제법이네. 아니면 리처드가 잡혀준 거든지.”

“잡혀준 거겠죠.”

“그럴거면 뭐하러 그러나 몰라.”

“그러게요. 근데 그게 정말 리처드다워서.”

“걘 그런 거 좀 고치라니까 말을 안 들어.”

“저번 크리스마스 같은 일 몇 번이나 있었어요?”

“너 더이상 MI6 아니잖아.”

“타겟이 사망했으면 종결 사건이잖아요.”

“그렇다고 민간인한테 알려줄 순 없어.”

“박정하시긴.”

“네 번.”

“? 크리스마스까지 합쳐서요?!”

“아니. 그렇게는 다섯 번. 몰랐어?”

“두 번 정도는 의심했었는데.”

“니 생각보다 훨씬 인기남이었어.”

“와. 순진한 얼굴 해가지고는…”

“유능했거든.”

“왜 이렇게 된 거야? 적어도 5년은 갈 줄 알았는데.”

“신장이요. 이식 받았으면 더 오래 살았을텐데.”

“이식 대상 자격이 안 됐겠지.”

“네. 다른 문제도 많아서.”

“그래도 병원에 얼마 안 있었잖아.”

“뭐, 저야 아쉽지만. 금방 가서 다행이에요.”

“넌 이제 뭐할 거야?”

“글쎄요. 아마 회계사로 살겠죠.”

“더블린에서?”

“더블린에서.”

“복직하지 그래.”

“빈 자리나 있어요?”

“하나 만들어 주지.”

“와. 권력이 좋긴 좋구나. 자리도 막 만들 수 있고.”

“그래서, 올 거야 말 거야?”

“언제까지 가면 되는데요?”

“네 시 비행기야. 늦지 마.”

“...철저하시네요. 제가 거절했으면 어쩌시려고 티켓까지 벌써.”

“거절을? 네가?”

“못 들은걸로 해주세요. 누구랑 대화하는지 잠시 잊었네요.”

“모르텐슨이랑 블룸이 네 핑계로 한 잔 하려고 벼르고 있어.”

“아. 그분들 아직 계시는구나.”

“리처드가 별났던거지 우리 그렇게 사망률 높은 직업 아니거든.”

“알아요. 알아. 아 벌써 열두신데.”

“짐 챙길 것도 없잖아. 여권만 챙겨 나와. 어차피 니 플랫 우리가 이미 정리하고 있을 걸.”

“...맞은편에서 지켜보는건 알고 있었는데 열쇠까지 가지고 있었어요?”

“리처드가 질색해서 그정도밖에 안 한거거든.”

“하긴. 감옥 있는 기분이라고 싫어했죠.”

에이단은 비행기 티켓을 잠시 바라보고는 자리에서 일어났음. 블란쳇과 에이단은 각각 다른 택시를 잡아타고 다른 곳으로 향함. 에이단은 혼자 택시 안에서 티켓을 내려다보면서 잠시 생각에 잠김. 어차피 리처드도 없는데 회계사 일이나 하며 살 수 있는 성격은 아닌 건 알고 있었지만 블란쳇이 복직하라고 말하는 건 아마… 리처드가 미리 부탁해놓은 걸 거란 생각이 들었음. 굳이 복직하라고 리크루트 하러 올 만큼 유능한 직원이었던건 아니었으니까. 둘이 살던 플랫 정리도 남의 손에 시키고, 슬퍼할 새도 없이 당장 런던에 날아가게 하고. 절반은 리처드 생각일 거고 절반은 블란쳇 국장 생각일 거였음. 에이단은 웃으면서 티켓을 자켓 안쪽에 집어넣음.

 FIN


End file.
